Matchmade in Heaven
by msperfect
Summary: FINISHED! Don't forget to leave your last review! Buffy Summers met a guy through her own dating service. Being the matchmaker that she is, she sets him up, even if she herself has feelings toward him. Did she let fear get the better part of her? When wil
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~~office~~  
  
"Arthur Bayer, Chase Richardson, Christina Applegate, Mark Luthor IV..." Buffy read. "I'm bored...I'll just watch 3 more," she said as she continues flipping through the millions of new tapes that were just sent in for the day.  
  
Click. "Hi, I'm Teddy Green. I'm 21 years old, and I'm currently taking up medicine, majoring in zoology. I would like to find a girl who can meet my expectations and share my interest in racing pigs." A man in a checked shirt and cowboy hat said.  
  
Click. "Weird..." Buffy mumbled while picking another video from what seems to be an endless pit of hopeless romantics.  
  
Click. A lady wearing a pink tutu appeared, "Ola Senor! I'm Felicia Bonaparte, a virgin, who is just itching to have sex with the next man who watches this Video come and..." Click.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!!! What a slut!!!" Buffy said as she picked up the next video thinking if it was not decent enough, she would close the agency and open up a video rental store instead.  
  
Click. "Bloody hell! Fine! Just this once..." The video player suddenly crashed.  
  
"Shit! Not now!"  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked. Hearing her answer yes, she continued "Oh ok. I'm heading home now, are you gonna work late?"  
  
"No! No! The video player just crashed I think I'll just head home too."  
  
'Stupid player!' was the last thing she thought before grabbing her coat and joining Willow out the door 


	2. Chapter 1 How it all started

Chapter 1 How it all started  
  
~~ The Bronze ~~  
  
Spike and Xander were sitting at the bar drinking a couple of beers. Sulking on his failed relationships.  
  
"So, are you drunk enough man?" The brunette asked his best friend while gulping another bottle of beer.  
  
'Not nearly enough' William thought. This was supposed to be his 2nd year anniversary with Drusilla. But then she ended the relationship when she knew that he found out about her plot on getting a higher position on William's publishing company.  
  
"Ey, are you still there?" Xander asked. He has been worried lately about William this couple of weeks. Will had been used, lied to, dumped and to top it all of he is facing a lawsuit. He had never seen his British pal this cold and lonely; to think they've known each other their whole lives. He had been accompanying him all week, going into different bars and getting massively drunk. He thought this was enough; Will can have any girl he wanted in a second if he just paid attention to all the girls willing to throw themselves at him. He can't quite figure out why he was moping over that slut, Drusilla anyway.  
  
"Yeah." Was all he said.  
  
"Will, come on get a grip. You have to get over her. She is not worth it." Xander then thought of what his co-worker Oz told him the other day. "I got an idea but I'm not sure if you'll agree to it." Hearing no response he then went out the door with William trailing behind him.  
  
~~ Spike's apartment ~~  
  
"'m bloody well not doing this." William argued. It had been the day after they hangout at the Bronze and he thinks he hasn't quite gotten over his hangover from last night  
  
"I'll be good for you, and it can't hurt if you try." A guy with bright pink hair replied.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" the blonde asked, shocked to see a man with pink colored hair coming out of the kitchen holding a sandwich.  
  
"Relax, okay. This is my friend Oz from work. Oz, this is my pal William" Xander introduced the two men, while trying to get the video camera set up.  
  
"Relax? The man has bright pink hair and apparently raided my fridge already."  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that. Do you want some?" Oz asked before taking another huge bite out of his baloney sandwich.  
  
William just cocked his eyebrow at that. "Whose idea is this anyway?" Still refusing to do the video.  
  
"Oz here told me about the new match-making agency between 5th and Madison and suggested that you make a video, when I told him about your little love problem."  
  
"Hell, Harris. Why not just place an ad on morning paper about my bloody problems." William's voice got higher and higher on every word. Xander has been his best friend his whole life, but sometimes he can't figure out why he can't just stay out of other people's business.  
  
William knew what he had said was harsh and he knew that Xander was just trying to help, being the good friend that he is. It's just that, he has always been unlucky when it comes to love. His first love Cecily, had broken up with him after high school because of the fact that he was, according to her, not good enough. She wanted to be free when she goes to college and meet better men. Then came Dru, she was one of those girls guys dreamt about. Things have been going great, they really had chemistry and he thought that maybe she might be 'the one' until he found out about her real intentions. This really made him think that maybe Cecily was right, he was not good enough, for anyone.  
  
Oz and Xander felt the anger building up and decided that maybe they should just forget about everything seeing William is not in a very good mood right now and probably will knock the life out of them if they kept on pushing.  
  
After William had calmed down, Xander approached him. "Hey man, really sorry bout the whole Oz thing. I was just trying to..."  
  
William cut him off. "I know you were just trying to help, but I think that I bloody well can take care of my own love problems. No need for some agency to find a girl for me. That's only for poofters"  
  
"But Will it can't hurt if you just try right? We don't even know if anybody is going to respond." The brunette said while trying to fix the video camera. He knew he was getting to him, he will give in.  
  
Will knew they were getting nowhere with this, plus he would like to know just how many girls will be interested in him. He wanted to know if he still got the charm to swoop just about any girl, just like in high school. "Bloody hell! Fine! Just this once..." as the video player started to record. 


	3. Chapter 2 Are we in JR High

Chapter 2 Are we in JR High  
  
~~ Uncle Bob's repair shop ~~  
  
Buffy had woken up early that morning determined to get the video player fixed before she went to work. She stooped at the first repair shop she found, Uncle Bob's repair shop, which had a signboard big enough for you to read if you were a mile away with their slogan 'we can fix anything, anytime, anywhere'.  
  
When Buffy got into the shop, she saw no line and was relieved at that. At least she did not have to start her crappy day waiting at a long line. When she reached the counter, a guy with grayish hair came up to her and said. "How may I help you today ma'am?"  
  
Thinking at the back of her mind that this what Uncle Bob, she explained how the video player had crashed on her the other day. The old man then took the broken player at the back to examine it and asked Buffy to wait a while, while he looks at the problem.  
  
Buffy sat there wondering how nice everything was when she was in school, she can't even believe she even thought about it, where everything was simple. She did not have to worry about bills and rent. But since she moved out of her mother's house in Sunnydale, to try to pursue a better future here in LA she had no such luck. After millions of crappy jobs, from being a waitress at a diner, which everyday was full of overweight policemen eating jelly donuts, to working as a cashier at seven- eleven, where she met Willow. From there they started their matchmaking business.  
  
Buffy heard a door slamming up from behind her, which pulled her out of her thoughts. The old man came back to the counter with the video player in hand. "Sorry ma'am we can't fix it. Apparently this seems to be a very old model, and even if we tried to fix it, we could never find the parts needed."  
  
"But you said you can fix anything, anytime, anywhere. Your signboard says so!" Buffy argued, thinking that everyday of her life was full of crap. Why did she even think this day would be different.  
  
"Sorry lady." The old man replied. Handing her the player.  
  
"Huh... can you at least get the video out, it's kind of important."  
  
"Sure thing, be right back."  
  
She then picked up her cell to call Willow to tell her about their electronic problem. How are they suppose to run a business now, she can't afford to buy a new player, hell she can't even afford to buy coffee at Starbucks.  
  
~~ Office, Match-made in Heaven ~~  
  
Buffy went inside the store, holding the alleged video in her hand. 'I guess I won't be able to watch this video anytime soon' she thought as she tossed the video on her desk. Then she heard the bell on the door of the store rang. 'Oh, great what now' while she heads out of the office and into the counter with a faked smile on her face.  
  
Ding. Ding. "Anybody there?" a woman with long blonde hair walked up to the counter.  
  
"Yes ma'am how may I be of service?" Buffy asked with a plastered smile on her face.  
  
"I would like to submit this video, and I wish to look at some of your available bachelors." The blonde woman said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Um... If you could just fill up this form please, before we take your video. And um... I'm sorry about..."  
  
Just then Willow came barging into the door carrying a big box. "Here's the player, Willow here to save the day!" The redhead said while panting.  
  
"Oh, I guess you can look at the videos after all. Wait a minute, while I fix it up for you. You can give Willow your form when you're done filling it out." Excitedly Buffy made her way to the back to fix up the player for their first customer for the day.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Buffy came out from the back and lead the way for the woman to follow her in to the audio-visual room.  
  
After watching what seemed to be millions of tapes of bachelors, the blonde woman was not satisfied and insisted on Buffy if they still had some more videos. Buffy then thought of the video that she tossed on her desk this morning when she came in. She quickly went to her office to retrieve the video.  
  
The two blondes then sat on the chairs set up at the audio-visual room to watch the last tape of hopefully a decent gentleman. Buffy never saw this tape because the player had crashed on her yesterday. The only thing she could do is hope that this was not like the one with the lady in a pink tutu, because they might just lose their only possible client and God knows she can't afford that.  
  
Click. "Bloody hell! Fine! Just this once. Is the thing on already? Okay." A blonde guy in a blue button down shirt said at the camera. "Hey, 'm William. I don't really know what I'm looking for in a woman. I guess, I would like a woman that is simple, intelligent and has a good sense of humor, I guess you can say that I like 'the girl next door' kind of gal. I wished to share with this lady my passion for music and I would like a woman who loves long walks at the beach and someone who will like me for... me."  
  
Click. Buffy was suddenly touched with what the man had said. She thought that his sparking blue eyes stared directly at her. She had seen a lot of these videos, most of the men where all about shit. Trying to impress whoever was watching the video with showing off their muscles or something. But this man was different; he was not too showy and actually looked sincere when he was talking to the camera. It's not like he had nothing to show off. The guy had cheekbones so sharp you would think it could cut through you and his eyes... they were mesmerizing her as she watched the video.  
  
"I want this guy." The blonde woman said aloud. Which cut Buffy off her thoughts.  
  
"Um... Are you sure ma'am?" Buffy asked, concerned about the blonde's decision. Actually she thought in the back of her mind that she also wanted this guy. He was different from any man she met after her last boyfriend, Liam.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. So, how do I get on a date with him?" The blonde woman asked.  
  
Buffy looked at her clipboard to see the woman's name. "Well, Miss Harmony Kimball, we first have to contact um..."  
  
"William." Harmony supplied impatiently.  
  
"Yes indeed, William, and asked him to come by if he wishes to set up a date with you or to watch you video first."  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Harmony was really eager to go out with the blonde man in the video.  
  
"It depends on what he decides ma'am. We will inform him right away of your choice and we will contact you as soon as he tells us his decision." Buffy said reassuringly. As she escorted the woman out of the shop.  
  
"So... did I hear we have a client?" Willow asked while searching through the file cabinets.  
  
"Yeah, our first!" The blonde replied. "Will, where did you get the money for the new player?"  
  
"Just used my mom's credit card." Willow Rosenberg was one of those straight A students. She can pretty much get anything she wanted as long as she stays in medical school, as her mom wants her to.  
  
"But... isn't it for emergencies only? You might get in trouble?"  
  
"Nah... It's no big deal. It is out of my allowance."  
  
"Don't worry Will, I'll pay you back as soon as this account pulls through. I promise."  
  
"Come on, no need to pay me back, we are partners in this business right? I'm just more of the financial partner." Willow laughed at that.  
  
"Thanks Will, really owe you one there."  
  
"Can you look for a William Bennedict in the files Will?" 'Might as  
well get it over with right now'. She thought.  
  
'Sure thing!"  
  
~~ William's Office ~~  
  
"$30,000? Fine. Settle it." William said as he placed the receiver back on the rack.  
  
It had been 2 weeks since the Bronzing he and Xander did. Which later led to the making of his profile video for the Match-made in Heaven Agency. He actually felt better already; he had gone back to work and started on the piles of paperwork that he had neglected. He now has just settled the lawsuit he was facing on a certain reader; his life was finally getting back in order.  
  
(speaker) "Mr. Bennedict, there is a call for you in line 2."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Lilah."  
  
"E...lo!"  
  
"Hello? Is this Mr. William Bennedict?" The woman on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Bennedict, I'm Buffy from Match-made in Heaven. I would just like to inform you that a lady named Harmony Kimball had seen your profile video and would like to know if you would be interested in going on a date with her."  
  
William was silent. He did not know what to say to the lady on the other line. He certainly needed to go out. It had a month since he last went out on a date. But he was not sure if this was the right thing to do. "Umm... Can I just get back to you on that one?"  
  
"Sure thing Mr.Bennedict. You can just give us a call or drop by the agency when you have decided on it. Have a nice day!"  
  
"You too." Was all William answered.  
  
~~ William's Apartment ~~  
  
As William rode the elevator to his apartment, he never could take his mind off of what to do with call he had received today. He was kind of interested to find out who this Harmony chick is, maybe this was one of those signs from the almighty that he should take, but then again he was never that religious. He certainly did not want to break the woman's heart by saying no. So he thought it would not hurt to go out on just one date with this girl, you never know she might be the one he was looking for.  
  
As he reached his apartment door and opened it to reveal, a very lazy Xander sitting on his black leather recliner surfing through the channels. "Hey man! What the bloody hell are you doing here, sitting in my couch, watching on my television and..."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow when he saw Xander holding a big bag of chips. "...eating my food."  
  
"Hello Will, didn't hear you come in. I got out of work early today, stupid workers forget that we needed the bulldozer today. How can we make a new building if we don't tear the old own down." Xander had been assigned to his first big project, and was very excited to be the finally the one in charge. "So... how was your work? Did your people forgot to order paper or something?"  
  
"Nah... work was fine." As Will sat himself on the matching black leather couch. "Just got a call from that matchmaking agency. They say a girl was interested or something."  
  
"Way the go Spike!" Spike was a nickname William had in high school, being the bully that he was. "So, what did you say?" A suddenly excited Xander jumped up of his sit to ask his friend. This certainly was more interesting than 'how can we survive in the wild' on the Discovery Channel.  
  
"I did not say a bloody thing."  
  
"Well why didn't you say yes?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what?" Xander said mockingly.  
  
"Oh... don't give me that shit! Its not like you have been out on a date since, oh... I don't know... HIGH SCHOOL." William defended. He knew his best friend was never that lucky when it came to women.  
  
"I'm just saying. Maybe this girl has a friend, that would be interested on a double date."  
  
"What are we in Jr. High! We have to go out on bloody group dates."  
  
"Again, just a suggestion."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop by the agency tomorrow. But I can't promise you anything about that double date though." Spike said. Actually relieved that maybe if he did not like this girl, he could always use Xander as an excuse to get the hell out. 


	4. Chapter 3 Mr Blue Orbs

Chapter 3 Mr. Blue Orbs  
  
~~ Match-made in Heaven ~~  
  
It was Friday afternoon. Buffy was sitting at the front counter assorting the files of their clients. She really thought this people were hopeless, except one that is. She still can't get over the man she had seen yesterday on the audio-visual room. She even went back to watch this guy's video again before she made the call to his office informing him about Harmony's interest in him. She can't wait to see this guy in person. She even had an evil thought that maybe she should tell this guy that a 'Buffy Summers' was interested in him rather than a 'Harmony Kimball'. This guy did something to her that she can't quite put her finger on, but it seems that she can't get this guy out of her mind.  
  
The bell on the agency door suddenly rang. Looking up, Buffy saw a well built man in a black suit, his hair was blonde, almost white actually. And he had eyes that kept Buffy staring at him.  
  
"Are you okay, pet?" The blonde said with a British accent. As he came to the front counter.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy finally stopped staring. "Yeah, how may I help you?"  
  
The blonde crocked his eyebrow saying. "Yeah, a lady called me yesterday. She told me a Harmony is it? Was interested in me taking her out?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mr. Bennedict right? I'm Buffy Summers, I will be handling your account." Buffy said with a huge smile.  
  
"Sure, call me William. So, how do I get in touch with this lady, luv?"  
  
"Well, you could watch her video first, or schedule a meeting with her right away." Buffy said. Still with the huge grin on her face. She can't believe this was the guy she was drooling over yesterday. He was even more handsome than she remembered. His blue eyes where like the ocean, taking her every breath. And a plus, he has that sexy accent.  
  
"I really have no bloody idea what to do here, pet. This was my first time to be matched up. Maybe you can explain it to me?"  
  
After Buffy had explained to William that they would be the one arranging their dates, the reservations and all that was their job. The only thing he had to worry about was showing up and paying the fee for the arrangements. That is if he was the one who initialized the meeting.  
  
Realizing that he really had nothing to lose, except maybe paying for the dinner. He agreed to watch Harmony's profile video and decided to give this woman a call once he got her phone number from Buffy.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Bennedict. Just give her a call and we will be the one to make the reservations." Buffy said, handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"William, and thanks..."  
  
"Buffy." The blonde supplied.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again, luv." William said before heading out the door and into his car.  
  
"So, that was Mr. Blue Orbs himself huh? Willow teased her friend. She knew that Buffy felt something for this guy. She saw her watch his video 3 times yesterday, even if she never wanted to admit it.  
  
"Yeah... That was him, William."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William was on his way to the Bronze to meet up with Xander, ever since high school, every Friday they had always gone to the Bronze to shoot some pool, have a couple of drinks or just hang out. They call this their 'boys night', they always reasoned that because girls have 'girls night' where they binge on junkfood and watch chick flicks while they gossip about their boyfriends, then why can't he and Xander have one night to drink and just be with the guys.  
  
When he entered the Bronze, he spotted at once Xander and the pink haired guy at the 2nd pool table by the Bar.  
  
"Here man!" Xander waved to William.  
  
"Hey, Why the Bloody Hell did you start a game without me?" William joked.  
  
"Cause Xander here wanted to 'warm up' for you." Oz and William laughed at that. Knowing Xander, they both know he has not a single clue on how to play pool. Sometimes, William doesn't even know why they bother doing this every Friday. Sure they both enjoyed their 'boys night' but why try so hard to play pool, but then again it does attract the ladies.  
  
Xander just shrugged off what Oz had said and proceeded to the bar to get some beer.  
  
"Hey, I'll be backstage, if you need me. K?" Oz called after the two men.  
  
When they reached the bar, William asked, "Backstage?"  
  
"Yeah, his part of some band named Dingoes ate my Baby." The brunette replied.  
  
"Beer." William said to the bartender. Then looks back to Xander with a questioned look on his face. "I thought he works with you at the site."  
  
"He does" Xander answered, as if it was going to explain everything. William looked at him with a crocked brow. "He only works part-time for the band, he is the guitarist." William still looked confused. "It's a long story."  
  
William just shrugged it off and proceeded to talk to his pal about his day at work. He then told Xander about what happened at the matchmaking agency, also mentioning more than once that he was still kind of hesitant about this whole blind date thing.  
  
"Its not actually a blind date man." Xander told his doubted friend. "You saw the girl's video right?"  
  
William then thought back to the video he had just watch early that day. Click. "Hello, I'm Harmony. I am currently taking up interior designing at The University of California. I would like a man who would share my interest in fashion and my love for animals." A woman in blue halter with long blonde hair, said to the camera. Click.  
  
William thought she was fairly attractive. Seemed to be a nice lady, who knows, he might enjoy her company. That's why he agreed to meet up with her, that is if he ever has the nerve to call the girl and asked her out properly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So was she hot?" A very eager Xander asked William.  
  
"She was okay. William said with a smirk. "Had a voice that could break my bloody eardrums, but... she looked fine."  
  
"Have you called her already?" Xander said, still curios to find out what his friend will do.  
  
"No! Just got her bloody phone number from that 'Buffy' lady."  
  
"Was she... hot? Do you think she might go out with a guy like me?"  
  
"What! Oh... don't know... she looks okay too, just kinda freaked me out, she keeps bloody staring at me. Like I was a freaking ghost or something."  
  
After a long silence... "Maybe she has the hots for you?" Xander said, out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" William said, in a groggy voice.  
  
"Maybe this 'Buffy' girl has the hots for you." Xander repeated.  
  
"Nah... Probably has a boyfriend. Obeying everything she says. Oh, how I so don't want to be whipped."  
  
"Whatever you say Will, Whatever you say..."  
  
~~ Match-made in Heaven ~~  
  
It was Monday morning, another day in the office. Buffy was all alone on the front counter looking through some of the new videos and files that just came in over the weekend. She never thought so many people in LA would actually be interested in matchmaking. When Willow brought up to her the idea of opening a matchmaking agency, she doubted that it would 'click' with LA community. She was indeed wrong; business had been not so great but not so bad either. Considering they had only been in business for not over a month, things were doing pretty well.  
  
After sorting through all the profile videos and arranging them in their respective shelves, she was already bored. Willow was not in because she had classes, certainly she did not want to disturb Willow when it came to her studies. If she even gets a B+ her mother would certainly go hysteric, not to mention probably cutting off Willow's allowance, which would lead them into a financial problem. She very well knew that without Mrs. Rosenberg's monthly contributions via Willow, their business would never have survived.  
  
Looking for something to do, she finally saw the note she had left on a yellow post it by her desk to remind her to call Harmony Kimball and tell her to expect a call from William Bennedict. As she picked up the phone and dialed Harmony's home number, she suddenly remembered what happened the other day when William came in to the agency. She thought that the man probably thought she was a lunatic, because of the fact that she can't keep her eyes off of him. She really thought the guy was very attractive. By the looks of the way he dressed, he must be successful in whatever his job was, and Buffy knew he was totally out of her league. Not was she only a couple of dimes away from being broke, but she did not even get to finish college. Its not because her mother did not offer to pay her way to college, but she just thought her mother needed the money more to pay for the education of her little sister Dawn. She certainly did not think it was a priority.  
  
"Hello?" A voice from the other end of the line suddenly chimed in.  
  
"Yes." Buffy was still a bit lost from her day dreaming. "May I please speak with Ms. Harmony Kimball?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Harmony. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, hello." Buffy thought she should have known never will there be another person with that high of a voice. "I'm Buffy Summers from Match- made in Heaven, I just wanted to inform you that in a day or two Mr. William Bennidict will be calling you."  
  
"Oh. My. God." The astonished blonde said through the phone. "I can't believe he said yes. He did say yes right?" Harmony was suddenly concerned that maybe it was not a yes, maybe this guy was just going to tell her that he wishes not to go out with her. She was going overboard, anticipating for the lady on the other line to respond. Sure she had dated a lot of men through the years, she was popular in high school. But she had never seen a man whose eyes were so blue that she thought she was staring into the ocean, and his cheekbones were so sharp that you could slice steaks with it.  
  
"Yes, he did agree..."  
  
Before Buffy could finish, the blonde from the other line suddenly shouted a the top of her lungs, "Oh. My. God. I can't believe it." Suddenly Buffy regretted telling the woman her answer before putting the phone a mile away from her ears. She certainly needed to make an appointment with her ear doctor, to check for the damages to her eardrums.  
  
~~ William's office ~~  
  
It had been a long day for William, for him Monday always meant a staff meeting, which consist of planning, planning and more planning for the week ahead. It also involved reviewing the progress of distribution in the last week. Monday also meant, a meeting with all the editors and arguing with them on how they can't afford to raise their budget. After a long day's work, William was ready to retreat and go home to lie in his bed and get some rest to get ready for the next day. Grabbing his coat and reaching in the pocket for a cigarette, he suddenly saw a piece of crumpled paper with a phone number in it. Remembering last Friday, he decided to call this lady and ask her out in hopes of something that would make his day better.  
  
As he dialed the woman's number, he still can't believe he agreed into this. Being raised in England, he was thought strictly by his father to treat women with respect, courting a woman would take time and complete dedication. He just thought this was not how his father pictured him meeting is possible wife.  
  
"Hello?" A very cheery voice from the other line greeted William.  
  
"Yes. Is this Harmony?"  
  
"Yup, that's me. Who is this if I may ask?" Harmony asked, already knowing that the person the other line was William. She found his accent so sexy.  
  
"This is William. I wish to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me, luv? I know it is..."  
  
Before William could finish the lady answered. "I would love to go out with you William."  
  
"Great, I guess I'll just call you again then, pet. To tell you the place and time?"  
  
"Okay, It was really nice talking to you William."  
  
"You too luv, see you then."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
As William put down the phone and headed out into his car, he decided that going to the agency today was totally out. He was certainly beat up and making arrangements for his 'up coming date' was totally out of the question.  
  
A/N: This is where the last update ended. Due to insistent demand/suggestion I decided to fix the arrangement of my chapters. Sorry for the confusion. 


	5. Chapter 4 The scarcute?

A/N: This is the start of the new update. I decided to fix the chapters up just like a lot had suggested. Sorry if I caused any kind of confusion. Please don't forget to read and review!  
  
Chapter 4 The scar... cute?  
  
~~ Match-made in Heaven ~~  
  
It had been a hectic day for Buffy. It seems to be that everybody in LA saw their ad on the Los Angeles Daily, the whole day was filled with talking and handing out forms to the much eager clients, that just seem to pick this day to come. Good thing Willow was there, she only had one class today, and after reading Buffy's text message to her about the sudden mob of people at their door, she rushed right over. Buffy even forgot the reason she came into the office so early that morning. William had told her last week that he might come by early this week to polish up the arrangements for the date he and Harmony will be going to. Just last night, she could not get to sleep; she was trying on about every outfit she had, even thick wool sweaters. She wanted to make an impression on him. Seeing she did not act all so well last week, whenever William would look at her she kept on fidgeting and just seemed to be always be in a lost of words. She really thought that this guy would never notice her the way she wanted him to.  
  
But today was filled with ranting and talking to people that seemed never be satisfied, which made her hair go in all the wrong places. As the mob of clients started to lessen at the end of the day, finally she could breathe again. "So, that was a long day today, I was exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Just look the place, we really need to do a lot of filling tomorrow." Willow replied. As she stared into the pieces of paper scattered all over the desk and all the videos they had just arranged yesterday seemed to have grown legs and just walked their way to every corner of the office.  
  
"Yup! Guess I have to go in early tomorrow." Buffy said, after seeing the mess that was once called their agency. "Look at my hair! All that blow drying this morning for, nothing." Buffy said with a pout.  
  
Just then somebody came into the door. Seeing whom it was Buffy suddenly slipped out of the outer office and into the Bathroom to fix her hair. William can certainly not see her like this.  
  
"Hello, luv, is Buffy in?" The blonde asks the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, she's right..." Willow said, looking back and seeing nothing but her reflection on the mirror frame at the back. "I'll go see if she's inside." The redhead continued.  
  
"Bufffffffffy..." Willow called after her friend. "Mr. Blue Orbs is here."  
  
"Shh... He might hear it. Keep him busy until I finish fixing my hair."  
  
"Okay." As Willow made her way out the door and proceeded to distract William.  
  
Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. She looked liked she haven't brushed her hair in over a century, they were flying away everywhere. The only solution she thought of was to put her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"So you see, not everybody understands the importance of mosquitoes. They just kill, kill and..."  
  
"Hey! Buffy, right?" William said, cutting off Willow of her lectures on importance of mosquitoes. According to her they are a very important part of society, as to what her professor said, that is.  
  
"So, I guess we will just have to continue this conversation sometime else huh, William?" Willow was suddenly relieved that Buffy was back, she had no idea how to distract William, thus the subject of mosquitoes.  
  
"Yeah. Sure pet." William said to the redhead as she made her way into the back office.  
  
"So, are we ready? Do you want to finish up the arrangements now?" Buffy asked in a shaky voice, hopefully it sounded steady enough for William.  
  
"Yeah, luv. Just lead the way."  
  
After what seemed to be hours of chatting with William about the restaurants that cater for the needs of the agency, and the possible means of transportation they could take. William finally decides to take Harmony into a semi-formal restaurant near the old Hyperion Hotel. "So, will you want to meet her there or will you be picking her up? Will you be needing car services?"  
  
"Nah, I think I will just meet her there, luv. You will be there right?"  
  
"Yeah, and don't worry I'll personally make sure everything is perfect." Buffy was sort of glad that William had wanted her there.  
  
"Thanks, pet, Really appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome. Will you be needing and kind of flowers or something."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. Two long stem roses, one white and one red, luv."  
  
"Okay." Buffy replied, as she wrote the needed preparations in a sheet of paper. She did not bother to ask William why he wanted two roses with different colors. She just thought William wanted something out of the ordinary. "So, that's it then. Everything is settled. This Saturday sevenish?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks again, pet. Be seeing you." William called to Buffy on his way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
~~ Lobby of The Oasis ~~ (That Saturday)  
  
Buffy has been here at the lobby, since a quarter to seven, making everything perfect, from the seats, the wine, the food and even the ambiance of the table of William and Harmony. This was the first account that Willow agreed for her to handle on her own; she wants everything to be just perfect so not to disappoint Willow. She really was grateful to her; she was the one who took her in her two-room dorm when Buffy got fired from seven-eleven because she broke the 'slurpee' maker. Willow was the one who made her partner when she had nothing. Now she has a decent looking apartment and is living pretty well. So, this is the only thing she can do to repay Willow, making this date of William's perfect.  
  
William was on his car; he was dressed in a simple black slack and a navy blue sweater with the sleeves pulled up just before his elbow. When he reached The Oasis, he gave his keys to the valet, and proceeded into the lobby. There he saw her, in a black cocktail dress, it had the sleeves down exposing her shoulder blades. Her blonde locks were let down, framing her face with curls at the end. He thought she looked gorgeous. Why had he never noticed this before when he first saw her. This was the question on his head, as he made his way to the woman sited at the corner of the lobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As William approached the blonde woman, who was obviously staring into space, because of the fact that she did not notice William coming straight at her until he said, "Hey, cutie."  
  
As the woman turned around she replied. "Hey, yourself handsome."  
  
"Okay, lets start this with proper introductions shall we? I'm William Bennedict." As he extended his hand to the woman right in front of him.  
  
The lady smiled, "I'm Harmony Kimball, nice to meet you William." As she took his and he led her into the ballroom.  
  
"Welcome to the Oasis, may I please know whose party you are listed to?" The receptionist asked the two blondes.  
  
"William Bennedict."  
  
"Ah, yes. Right this way."  
  
As the woman led them to their table, William can't help but wonder where Buffy was. She had said that she would be here to greet them at the lobby, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Let me." William said, as he pulled out Harmony's chair and helped her sit. Before taking his own position across from her. The place was indeed beautiful. The ballroom was filled with fresh flowers and sparkling chandeliers. Their table was by the window, where you could see the huge fountain that stood right in the middle of the building. It was indeed perfect, and William thought that he should greatly thank Buffy for doing this for them.  
  
"So, tell me..." Harmony was suddenly cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Excuse me..." She told William before taking in the call.  
  
"Yes... Oh my God... I'll be right there." She said almost out of breath as she ended the conversation.  
  
"Are you okay, pet." William asked, concerned on what has suddenly washed away the sweet smile on the woman's face.  
  
"I'm sorry William, I have to leave. There has been an emergency. Maybe we could just reschedule this?" The blonde said as she got out of her chair.  
  
William at that same moment also got up from his seat and escorted Harmony out of the ballroom, while signaling something to the receptionist.  
  
As they reached the front of The Oasis, they were waiting for Harmony's car to come around, William asked, "are you sure you don't want me to drive you, luv?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Harmony assured William as her car came up. "I'm really sorry for ruining tonight." As she prepared to get herself in the driver seat.  
  
"It's no big. By the way..." William said while handling Harmony a single long stem red rose that the waiter brought out in a tray. "This is for you luv, I'll be calling, okay?"  
  
"Thanks." as Harmony grabbed the rose and placed it on the passenger seat. "I'll be expecting it." As she drove away into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Front door of The Oasis ~~  
  
William was about to give his valet ticket to the driver when someone called after from behind him.  
  
"William!"  
  
"Hey, Buffy." As the blonde went her way to front door.  
  
"Was that Harmony's car? That sure was a fast date..." Buffy said, seeing the car swoop off the road.  
  
"Nah, there was an emergency or something. She had to leave."  
  
"Oh... all that preparations... gone to waste."  
  
"Cheer up, luv. You did do a great job, the place was perfect."  
  
"Yeah, did a great job, but you were not able to use it."  
  
"Nah... it's okay. Just send me the bill. Got to go. See ya, pet"  
  
"Yeah, See ya." As Buffy made her way to the phone to call for a cab.  
  
At that moment, William had an idea. "Hey, Buffy. Wait!" As he ran back inside to catch up with her. Buffy paused and waited for William. "I just had the craziest idea, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's all, Thanks." William said as he handed the menu back to the waiter. "So..."  
  
"So..." Then there was an uncomfortable silence, until Buffy spoke. "I have a question, how dose a guy like you get into this kind of dating?" 'Where did that come from' Buffy thought.  
  
"Why, luv? What kind of guy am I?" William asked, his right eyebrow cocked.  
  
Buffy suddenly blushed. 'Why ask that kind of question, stupid Buffy, stupid.' "Well... you look very successful... and you're... fairly handsome." Buffy said the last part in a very fast way that William almost did not hear it.  
  
"Is that right?" William said in a sarcastic tone, knowing Buffy was burning up inside just saying that phrase. "It was not my idea, pet." William finally finished after a long pause.  
  
Buffy gave him a look that said 'whose idea was it then'.  
  
"It was my best friend's crazy idea, I was forced to do it." William then looked straight at Buffy saying "But I don't regret any minute of it."  
  
Again Buffy blushed crimson and decided to change the topic. "I noticed that scar in your eyebrow, how did you get that."  
  
William laughed saying, "I was 7 then, taking a bloody bath when the water went off, went looking for my mum downstairs, eyes full of shampoo. I fell down the stairs, had a couple of bruises, but this was the only reminder of that incident, hurt like hell for two weeks.  
  
Buffy closed in and touched the scar on his eyebrow, saying in a very seductive voice "I don't know, I think it looks kind of cute!" Then starts to move away saying, "Plus, it makes you look all manly."  
  
It was now William's time to blush but instead he laughs at it and says, "So, Buffy, tell me something about yourself, been yapping here all night. Did not even hear a single thing 'bout you, pet."  
  
"Well... there was this one time when..."  
  
Two champagne bottles later. "So, you feeling tired yet, pet?" William questioned in a groggy voice.  
  
"Nah, could stay here all night!" Buffy replied. Trying to be as cheery and full of energy. But William noticed she was exhausted and decided to ask for the bill.  
  
~~ Walking out of the ballroom ~~  
  
"You got a ride?"  
  
"Nah. I'll just call a cab..." Buffy said, while trying to walk over to the phone booth, but almost falls.  
  
"Whoo! I'm am so taking you home."  
  
"But... it's not like you're in a good...condition...to drive."  
  
"Guess your right, luv. But I'll be calling the cab for us okay?"  
  
"Okay... I'll just take a nap, right...here." Buffy replied, falling on the near by bench.  
  
~~ Outside Buffy's apartment" ~~  
  
"So... This is me!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I better get going. Don't want to let the cab driver wait too long now do I?  
  
"Your right." Buffy nodded. "I really had a great time..." Still a little drunk.  
  
"Me too, pet. Great time."  
  
"Don't you want to come in first?" Buffy asked while opening the door to her apartment.  
  
"Maybe next time, luv. Don't want to keep..." William was suddenly cut of by Buffy's lips on his. "...Okay, maybe for a little while." As the cab waiting for William drove off into the night.  
  
A/N: I can't seem to figure out how to delete the other chapters. Please feel free to ignore them I'll just overwrite them when I get the new chapters up! 


	6. Chapter 5 Harmony is in the Air

Chapter 5 Harmony is in the Air  
  
~~ Match-made in Heaven ~~  
  
Buffy was getting the agency setup for the day ahead; she started by fixing up the front counter. While cleaning up, she thought about the things that happened the night before. It was nice of William to take her to dinner, of course after Harmony left him that is, she really had loads of fun, fun that she definitely needed. They talked all the way to dinner, when the band started to play 'Wind Beneath My Wings', Buffy's favorite song, she asked William if he would like to dance. First he was hesitant, he kept on insisting he was a very bad dancer and had 2 left feet. But Buffy persuaded him with her pouted lip and found out that he was not as bad as he says he was.  
  
The night ended as they both got massively drunk from all the champagne and the long stem white rose that William gave her before they got into a cab. First she was hesitant in accepting it, thinking that it was intended for Harmony but when William told her that it was really for her, even before he knew about this whole night, Buffy was really touched with this gesture of his. She thought he was the sweetest guy she had ever met. When they reached her apartment, she could not believe the things that she was able to tell William. Buffy told him about how Liam cheated on her. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she told him about the times they had spent together. He even swore that if he sees this guy he would beat him up until his eyes popped out. But Buffy did not even make a move at that. They just sat there all night, by the couch. In William's arms she was able to shed the tears that she had held back for almost a year now.  
  
'Ring...ring...' the phone chimed in. "Hello? Match-made in Heaven, how may I help you?" Buffy said, as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Is Buffy there?"  
  
"This is she. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy, it's me Harmony."  
  
"Oh, hello Ms. Kimball." Buffy could have bet this was not the cheery voice that she heard just last weak. Harmony's voice was rough, and sounded like she had cried the whole night. "How may I be of service?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I know the date with Mr. Bennedict didn't go too well. Don't worry we could always reschedule." Buffy was trying to sound positive, she knew the person on the other line was in terrible condition. She could hear it in her voice.  
  
"Yeah... Anyway, I was just thinking if maybe I could have William's office number or something. I just kind of wanted to apologize for last Saturday." Harmony was a wreak. The phone call she received last Saturday was from her mother, telling her to rush right to the hospital because her father had a stroke. They had been in the hospital for the weekend. Just last night the doctors told them that her father was going to be paralyzed waist down. At hearing this news, she cried the whole night, no stopping. This morning, she remembered about William and decided to apologize and tell him to forget about rescheduling. She was so not in the mood to date.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me just get the files..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lilah, can you bring in the Kennedy files." As William went into his office. He had just finished the staff meeting; it was almost noon now. He just got back from The Oasis to get his ride back. The other night was pretty amazing for him; Buffy and him talked all night, after of course they got past the embarrassment of almost kissing each other. He was able to open up to Buffy like he had never opened up for anyone before, sure, he tells his friends stuff about him, but when it comes to his childhood and much more intimate details, usually Xander is the only one who knows about them. But last night, they talked about everything, from little bloopers they had when they were kids to heartaches and pains that almost seemed unbearable. He was able to tell her stories about Cecily and his high school days, even the romantic catastrophe that was Drusilla. She never seemed to mind, she just sat there, eyes only for him, like what he was saying was a proposal for world peace or something. William never got this close to his any of his girlfriends, especially not on the first date. 'Was that even a date' he thought as a knock on the door came. It's just that Buffy makes him feel different, she makes him feel...safe. "Come in."  
  
"Mr. Bennedict, this are the files you asked for, and a call for you in line 2" Liliah said as she made her way out of the office.  
  
As William picked up the phone, he wondered who could be calling him, probably Xander wanting details on the date. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Um... Is William there?"  
  
"This is he, who is this?"  
  
"Oh, William, it's Harmony. Just called to apologize for running out on you last Saturday. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's no big deal, luv. Maybe we can do it again this week. What do you say?" William joked, hearing the lost enthusiasm in the lady he had just met the other night.  
  
Harmony laughed a little then said, "Yeah, that would be nice, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. There has been an... I'm sorry, just... forget it"  
  
"Forget what, pet? It's okay if your not comfortable telling me?" William said in a soothing voice. He could hear the pain and sorrow in her voice.  
  
"It's just that I'm going to be busy and... I would not want to keep you waiting."  
  
"Are you busy now, luv? Maybe we could talk if you want?"  
  
"Now? But..."  
  
"I'll pick you up if you want too."  
  
Harmony was depressed, she knew she needed to talk to somebody. She can't talk to her mom that's for sure. Her mom is a bigger wreak than she is. So she agreed to have lunch with William at the cafe around Main Street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William was sitting at the back of the Brewing point-café; he had been waiting here for almost 20 minutes. He was even having doubts that Harmony will never show up. As if in recognition to his thoughts, a figure appeared right to the door. The blonde woman had her hair up in a ponytail, she looked pale and her eye bags were as deep as the Pacific Ocean. She certainly had change a lot from the last time William saw her, the bright smile of hers was replaced by the sulked look of her eyes, her natural cheeriness was gone. 'What could have happen?' William wondered as Harmony approached him.  
  
"Hey, luv." William called, as he stood and helped Harmony into her seat. "How you doing this fine day?"  
  
"Thanks." As she took her seat. "I'm fine." Harmony replied. She knew her voice sounded very tired and she did not even try to cover for it. She was too exhausted, she just wished that William would not notice.  
  
But William did notice he was suddenly worried for the woman he had just met two days ago. "Good, let's order then." William said firmly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"So, that's 1 black coffee, 1 cappuccino and 2 Caesar Salads." The waiter said, as he left the two blondes.  
  
"So... tell me, why would a girl just dumped a guy even before they start they're first date?" William questioned, again trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Nothing... It's nothing..."  
  
"It can't be nothing, pet. I don't think you would just rush off for nothing." William was deeply concerned, he knew he just met the lady. But he always had this weird thing; he can't take it if he sees a girl all lonely, oh how he hated being an English man.  
  
"Well..." Harmony was still hesitant. She was not sure if it was such a great idea to open up completely to a guy you met, she hardly knew William. "Oh, here's the food. Let's eat." Harmony continued, as she tried to change the subject.  
  
William knew that Harmony was probably not comfortable in opening up to him. And he knew better than to push, he would wait and try to make conversation by telling her story about how he got his scar. William got a few laughs from her and hoped it had made her feel better.  
  
After eating, actually he was just the one that ate. Harmony hardly touched her food. She just kept staring into space, as if trying to find the answer to something. After a long silence, William thought that he should just go and maybe meet up with her when she is ready to speak with him. Just at the same moment Harmony suddenly spoke. "It's my dad..."  
  
William was shocked that Harmony was finally going to tell him something, he did not want to make her nervous, he just wanted her to be totally comfortable with him. So he hardly said a thing, except to ask, "What about you father, pet?"  
  
"He got a stroke, and he is now paralyzed..." As Harmony continued to tell William about the week she had and what she had to go through, as tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
William pitied Harmony, he found her to be a very nice girl. And to have your dad sick so near to your graduation day, it is just a bust. They talked there all afternoon. William knew he needed to go back to work, but he thought that Harmony needed him more than his co-workers, as she continued to open herself up to William. 


	7. Chapter 6 The Whole Night

A/N: Thanks to Turn off the Tide for the help with the chapters. Here's another chapter. Hope to hear more from you guys!  
  
Chapter 6 The whole night...?  
  
~~ Outside in the sidewalk (Friday) ~~  
  
Oz was on his way to the Bronze for their weekly gig there. As he walked, he noticed a redhead get out of her car and proceeded to a building, which had the sign 'Match-made in Heaven'.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how was work today. Any good matches lately?" As Willow entered the room.  
  
"It's was fine, how was school?"  
  
"Same, same. Nothing really interesting." As the bell on the door of the agency rang. Willow saw the pink-haired guy appear through the door. She found him very attractive, or maybe it is just the bad boy vibe that she felt. "How may I help you, fine sir?" Willow came right into the guy that just came in.  
  
"Well..." Oz had no idea what to say, he just followed the redhead in, in hopes that he might be able to ask her out. He found her very cute. "I was just... walking around... just thought I'd come in"  
  
"Oh, so you just walk all around with a big guitar case on hand." Willow wondered.  
  
"Well... I was on my way to a gig we have."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where is this gig of yours?"  
  
"Oh, at the Bronze, we play there every Friday. Would you like to come and watch sometime?" Oz asked. Usually he would never be this aggressive in asking a woman out, but as he saw the time, he knew he needed to get going. But he wanted to get to know this girl better; maybe inviting her to the Bronze would not be so bad.  
  
"Uh... I don't know, but I'll try."  
  
"Okay, be seeing you then."  
  
"Right." Willow replied as Oz made his way out. "Oh, my god Buffy, did you see how cute that guy was. You totally have to go with me to the Bronze. I have to see him again."  
  
Buffy was shocked on how her friend had reacted. From the first time she knew Willow, she never saw her come up to any guy, and she thought it would not hurt to go with her to the Bronze, she definitely needed to get out. "Okay, let me just go home and get myself fixed up." ~~ The Bronze ~~  
  
William was at the bar, getting some beers. He had invited Harmony to come with him, he thought that the girl needed to have some fun and get out. But she had refused; saying that she needed to look after her dad today because his personal nurse was out sick. He had spent the whole week with Harmony; they had gone out quite a lot, hanged out here and there. William had even met Harmony's mom and dad; they seemed very nice, let him have hot cocoa with the little marshmallows in them. He really liked Harmony, thought they had a lot in common, plus she was fun to be around with. He finally got her to be all cheery and perky again.  
  
"So... tell me man, what you been doing all week. Called the office, everytime, Lilah would say your out on lunch or in a meeting. Who's the new girl man, share will you." Xander questioned his best friend as William made his way to their table.  
  
"Why would you think there's a girl?"  
  
"Because, I've known you my whole life. You can't possibly be out on a meeting everyday; I know how you feel about those corporate men. They make you all crazy. So who's the girl?"  
  
"There's no girl." William answered firmly.  
  
"Come on! There has to be a girl."  
  
"Fine. I was just hanging out with Harmony. That's all."  
  
"Harmony..." Xander said in a mocking voice, like telling William that he did not believe that they were just hanging out. "So... you in to her."  
  
"Oh no... We're just bloody friends is all."  
  
"Really? I don't believe that. You won't just go out with any girl Spike! You're way too picky. There has to be something there."  
  
Every time Xander would call William by his nickname, it always reminded him of high school. But he knew he was caught, he was indeed picky when it came to dating, it's not because he was snobbish or anything, he just did not want to waste his time dating the wrong girl. "Maybe there is... but not 'm not telling."  
  
Xander was about to say something, when suddenly his eyes were led to the front door of the club where two ladies have just walked in. One was a redhead, while the other one was a blonde. The blonde had her hair up in a clamp, some of them framing her beautiful face, which had some very light make-up and some gloss. "Hey, man. Look at the hot blonde."  
  
William turned his head to look at what Xander was pertaining to, as he saw the woman he had a sudden thought, 'Buffy?'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Willow had just gone back from Buffy's apartment. They were now on their way to the Bronze as Willow asked her friend. "So what happened with that date you prepared for all so perfectly last week."  
  
"Oh, that. Well... the girl dump the guy and I ended up spending the whole night with him."  
  
"The whole night..." Willow said, glaring at Buffy, as if implying something.  
  
"Oh no. Not that way... My Willow..." As both girls laughed hysterically.  
  
"Wait. That guy was Mr. Blue Orbs right?"  
  
"Yeah. That was him, his name is William." Buffy replied, laughing a little at how the redhead described Will.  
  
"So... How was he like?"  
  
Buffy blushed, as she told Willow how she and William had spent the night, detail after detail. "... we just talked all night until we both fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Ah... interesting..." Willow said as they both made their way to the Bronze. "Hey, this place isn't so bad." As Willow searched the whole bar for the pink-haired guy she met at the agency.  
  
"Yeah... not half bad at all." As Buffy eyed William who was at the 2nd table from the stage. At that moment, Buffy suddenly noticed that she and William's eyes interlocked as he waved her over. "Hey Will, you will be alright here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Willow replied as she made her way to the stage to see Oz playing a certain rock tune.  
  
"So, luv. What dose a girl like you doing here?" William questioned Buffy as he ushered her to sit.  
  
"Why... Can't a girl go to a club and have some fun." Buffy replied with a smirk.  
  
Xander eyed the two, looking at William as if saying 'introduce me to the lady'. "Oh, yeah sorry. This is Buffy, Buffy this is Xander."  
  
"Nice to meet you Xander."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Buffy." As they shook each other's hands. "So, can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Yeah, diet coke please." Buffy said to the brunette.  
  
"And Xand, get me a another beer will you." William inserted as Xander walked over to the bar mumbling something about how he always has to do everything.  
  
"So... What are you really doing here, pet, never saw you around here before?" as William turned his head to talk to the blonde.  
  
"Well... you see that redhead over there by the stage." Buffy said while pointing to Willow, talking to Oz. "She kind of dragged me here because that guy, she's talking to invited her here to watch his band play."  
  
"So, by how I see it. You're here alone then, are you luv?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that." As she sees Willow and Oz getting in with their conversation.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere much less noisy, pet? I know a great spot." As William prepared himself to get off his seat.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." As Buffy stood and went to Willow to tell her she will be leaving with William and not to worry, she has her cell on.  
  
Xander then came back to the table to see... no one. "Great, leave me here all alone, why won't you." The brunette said into the air while cocking his head up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So... where are we going William?" Buffy asked. They have been driving on for hours or at least for her. She always felt awkward around William, more now that she had told him some of the most intimate stuff about her. But she had to admit to herself that she does love being with him, last week was indeed amazing. She hasn't had a real chatting session with anyone for a long time. With her sister in Sunnydale and Willow always busy on studies, she hardly gets to chat with anyone. Plus, William was a good listener and was very open to her. He would answer anything she asked, like they have known each other forever.  
  
"Why, pet, you felling tired?"  
  
"No, it's just that... where are we going?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"It's a surprise." William said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well... can you tell me?" Buffy questioned. She was extremely curious on where William was going to take her.  
  
"You do know the meaning of the word, right?" As William laughed at the woman's questioned. He planned on taking her to his favorite spot, just outside LA. He loves long walks at the beach, it reminded him the first time his father brought him to the here in LA when he was just three. He loved it here and knew that when he grew up he wanted to live somewhere near the ocean.  
  
"Um..." Buffy was speechless. She did not know how to react to William's snobbish remark.  
  
"We're here!" William announced. As he parked his car on the sand overlooking the ocean and lifted the hood of his black convertible.  
  
"I did not know this car can do that." Buffy said, pertaining to how the car's hood was lifted. "Wow... this is a great view." As Buffy looked out into the Ocean. She always loved the beach but hated the water.  
  
"Yeah, guess it is. So, you wanna go for a stroll, pet?"  
  
"I don't know... are we even allowed to..." Buffy was cut off when William scooped her out of her seat and into his arms. "I guess I have no choice, now do I?"  
  
"I guess not!" As William situated her feet on to the soft warm sand. "Let's go then."  
  
They have been walking over a mile now, from where the car was parked. Buffy felt tired and thought that she needed to rest. William on the other hand was having a great time; he had lost track of how far they had been walking. He and Buffy had walked along the shore in silence. Both of them feeling the warmth of the sand and the sounds of the waves. They were both enjoying themselves, until William noticed that Buffy stopped and started to pant. "Are you okay, luv?" William asked, concerned for the blonde lady.  
  
"I... just...need... to ...take... a seat." Buffy answered between breaths.  
  
"Here." William said, as he placed his leather coat at the sand for her to rest on.  
  
"Thanks." As Buffy seated herself on the sand. "Sorry, it's just that I am asthmatic, and I forgot my inhaler in the car, I just need to relax a little."  
  
"It's no big, pet. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm feeling a bit tired myself." William lied, the truth of the matter is that he wanted to walk more, he wanted to show the entire beach to Buffy, let her see the spot that he most loved at the other end of the yellow land. Instead, he sat there with her a couple of minutes until she finally broke the silence. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
It took William a couple of seconds to process the question then answered. "Why, pet. You don't you like it here?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that... well..." Buffy had no idea how to continue. She did not even know why she asked that question anyway. Maybe because Willow had told her that awkward silence made people say dumb things, but the silence they had on their long walk and now was not awkward, but not comfortable either.  
  
William, thinking that Buffy was still a bit uncomfortable with him, after last week, he decided to drop the question and answered. "Because I always loved it here. I always said that someday I want to live somewhere near the water. I love the ocean, do you like the ocean, pet?"  
  
Buffy swayed her head, left to right saying no.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
At first Buffy was hesitant but decided to answer the older blonde's question. "When I was a kid, my father brought me here. I was so excited, my dad said that I could play just by the shore while he gets us some food. I don't know what happened to me but the next thing I knew the waves were bringing me farther and farther until I blacked out. Since then I've been scared of the ocean." Buffy can't believe that she just told William her biggest fear, something she has not told a single soul. Then there was silence, until Buffy said, "I know it's stupid... It's okay if you laugh."  
  
William kind of felt sorry for Buffy, damn him for being English, he loved the ocean when he was a child and for Buffy not to be able to experience the fun and joy of it was just not right. "It's not stupid, pet. It's okay that you're afraid, everybody's afraid of something. It's just that you are missing a great deal."  
  
Buffy really feared the ocean and did not want to talk about it anymore as she changed the subject. "So... did Harmony call you?"  
  
William was caught off guard with Buffy's question, but decided to answer it anyway. "Yeah, we spent the whole week together, well not actually the whole week..." As William told Buffy the week he and Harmony had spent.  
  
"So... I see... Do you like her?"  
  
Again William was caught off guard with the blonde girl's question. "Where did that come from, luv? Yeah, I like her, she's a nice woman."  
  
"No, I mean do you like, like her?" Buffy asked with curiosity in every tone.  
  
William laughed. He laughed to distract Buffy and maybe she will forget about the question. But it did not work as Buffy asked him again, "Do you like, like her, Will?"  
  
"She's okay, pet. I really don't know how to answer your question."  
  
"Well... if your asking my opinion, I think you like her." William looked at her with questioning eyes, as Buffy continued. "I saw you give her the rose when she was about to leave last week. I saw how you looked right through her, you like her." Buffy said the last part with a mocking voice. "Admit it, you like her."  
  
"Maybe I do, but that's none of you bloody business, luv." As they both decided to retreat, seeing the sun almost rising, they made their way home. 


	8. Chapter 7 Buffy Night

Chapter 7 Buffy night  
  
After their night at the beach, William and Buffy suddenly felt quite drawn to each other. William would call at the agency for no good reason, he would ask for Buffy and they would talk on for hours and hours. Buffy on the other hand would continue to answer to his calls, sometimes even neglecting her work. Over the past few months they have grown closer and closer. William would talk with Buffy about his and Harmony's relationship, after of course she forces him to. They would see each other every Friday night. It was of course due to the insistent dating of both Willow and Oz. William and Xander would obviously be at the Bronze for their 'boys night'; which Buffy knew of, as to Oz will be there for his weekly gig, wanting of course Willow to watch him. Willow would then ask Buffy to go with her, and of course knowing William was going to be there she would oblige. So every Friday "Is Buffy night!" Xander insisted. Xander liked Buffy, though she did object to the two of them dating. Buffy was nice and fun to hang around with, it's just that now that William has a new girlfriend, Harmony, they hardly get to talk and do their manly thing. Every Friday which was supposed to be their 'boys night' have suddenly turned out to be 'Buffy night'.  
  
"Why would you say that?" William asked. Not listening to how Xander have explained it to him. He was caught up in his other thoughts, Buffy's birthday is only a couple of weeks away, and he had yet to plan what to do. He and Buffy had gotten to be best buds over the summer and he thought he should do something special for her at her very special day.  
  
"Oh my..." Xander exclaimed. He knew that from the first time William saw Buffy, he liked her, even though he would never admit it. "Man, were you even listening to my whole speech?" Xander asked, but when he heard no reply and noticed William getting up as if to meet up with someone, he knew it 'Buffy is here'  
  
"Hi Xander!" Buffy greeted cheerfully, it had been a good day at work. Their business was doing great; Buffy had fixed her apartment up with the money she had saved up. Good thing William was there to help her bargain for stuff she needed. She never thought that he would be the kind of guy who knew so much about decorating. "Hey Will, where's Harmony? I thought she was going to be here tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said that she was going to be busy, she got a new job and wanted to impress her new boss." William replied.  
  
"So, I guess it's just us then... Where's Willow and Oz?" Buffy questioned. "I kind of have to ask her something."  
  
"Don't know. After Oz's last set, they kind of took off, did not say where they were going..." Xander answered the blonde girl's question.  
  
"Why, luv. What did you want to ask her?"  
  
"Oh... it's nothing." As the trio sat there in silence enjoying each other's company, until Xander announced. "Hey, got an early day tomorrow. We are gonna have to meet a new boss. New management and all that, have to run. See you guys around?" As Xander proceeded to the door, hearing the two blonde's good-byes.  
  
"So... How's life treating ya, pet?" William questioned the blonde woman, a few seconds after his best friend had left.  
  
"Life's treating me fine." Buffy said with a smirk. "The agency's doing great! How 'bout you?"  
  
"It's okay. Everything is fine." William lied. He and Harmony had another one of their petty fights, according to her, "We are not spending enough time together Will. Please don't go to the Bronze tonight... stay here with me." The blonde pleaded.  
  
At first, William was about to agree Harmony was right. They have not spent enough time together; her father was still ill and needed care. So Harmony would go to him after work because the private nurse they hired left. So for the past couple of weeks he and Harmony have seen less of each other. But remembering what he had promised to Xander, "Harm, you do know 'bout our boy's night right? You know I have to go."  
  
"Sure. Whatever! Be like that." Harmony replied dismissively.  
  
After giving out a sigh, he can't believe that Harmony can be so childish sometimes. "Why don't you just come with me baby? We can have a great time..."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't want to be disturbance to you guys, seeing Xander is more important to you than me." The blonde woman answered.  
  
"That's not what I meant..." William could not continue, knowing Harmony, she would not stop until she gets things her way. So he just kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye before leaving for the Bronze. He figured that going to the Bronze will cheer him up and hopefully when he came back, Harmony would have already calmed down.  
  
Seeing that the blonde across her was pretty much caught up in his thoughts she shook him for a while before he responded yet again. "Everything is fine."  
  
After a few unspoken moments. "Bloody hell, that guy at you back is checking you out! Can't he see you're with a guy? Man, don't look..." But before William could finish, Buffy turned her back to see a tall, well built man with brown hair as he approached their table. "Hey, I'm Riley."  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy." The blonde said with a smile spread across her face. "... And this is William." Gesturing to the man whose eyes were glaring straight at the other guy who seems to be hitting on his companion.  
  
Riley extended his arm to shake William's but was responded by more glaring. Until he spoke, "What do you want, mate? No social life?"  
  
"Will!" Buffy scolded, embarrassed to how William was acting. "Sorry, he did not mean it."  
  
"Yeah, I did." The blonde replied with eyes still staring at the younger man in front of him. He never liked it when men hit on Buffy, especially when he is there. Maybe that's why ever since they started hanging out, Buffy's yet to have a boyfriend. He probably scared them off; he was very protective of the blonde with him.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes her eyes at that and proceeded to talk with Riley. William was left there forced to listen to them yap all night until he and Buffy decided to head home. "Can you bring me home, Will?"  
  
"Why don't you ask that bloke to bring you home, luv" William answered, pertaining to Riley. "You two seem to be having a blast back there."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, he was great you know. Asked me to go out him next Saturday..."  
  
"And... What did you say?"  
  
"I said... yes." Buffy replied shyly, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"What? Buffy, how can you go out with that bloke? He is so wrong for you."  
  
"What's wrong with him." Buffy said defensively, she did not know why William would always object to her dating other guys. She certainly needed to go out 'I have to get over this crush' she thought.  
  
"Well... there's..." William trailed off, he actually had no good reason for why Buffy should not date this guy. It's just that every time he hears about Buffy dating he has this sudden pain in his chest, it was not jealousy, definitely not jealousy or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'There is nothing that can make this day better' Xander thought as he made his way through the millions of workers in the construction site. "Okay, men gather up" As the men situated themselves in front of their leader. "We will meet the new owner of the corporation today. I don't fancy being ganged at by the new boss, heard that he was really tough, so I would like you too work extra hard and fast today. We got to keep a good face, unless we want to be part of the homeless' shelters family. Got that?" The men in front of Xander nodded their head in agreement. "Let's get to work then." As each of the men continued on to their assigned positions. 'Let's put on a good show'  
  
'This is the worst day ever.' Xander thought as he made his way to the truck, which carried their alleged boss. This morning his alarm clock went dead, which made him rush in taking his shower, he almost bumped his head in the tiles because of all the hurrying. To make matters worst, he ran out of coffee and when he came to get his car, it had a flat tire.  
  
As he neared the car, he noticed a man standing tall on the back door of the vehicle, he guessed that this was the new owner of the corporation. The man was tall; he was over 6 feet. Plus the man had a huge belly, he guessed it had to be beer belly. 'There is nothing that can make this day better' he thought again. "Good Morning sir, Alexander Harris." As Xander extended his hand to the stout man in front of him. But the man just smiled and pointed toward the inside of the truck. Xander peeked his head in, there he saw the most beautiful woman ever, for him that is. She had her black lavish hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a white suite, usually worn by businesswomen, but had the neckline down to show her cleavage and the dress just fitted her curved body perfectly. 'I guess I was wrong, this day 'can' get better.'  
  
A/N: Do we sense jealousy on William's side? Pls.Review! 


	9. Chapter 8 Jealousy

Chapter 8 Jealousy?  
  
Since their meeting at the Bronze, Buffy and Riley had gone out on their scheduled date, this was their second and she was a wreak at what to wear. "How about this?" The blonde girl asked.  
  
"Way too slutty..."  
  
"Nuh ah..." She wined. "It's not 'that' slutty, Will. I think it's just..." Buffy continued as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Right."  
  
"You are so not going out with that bloke in that outfit if I have anything to do with it." William responded.  
  
"Fine! Then would you at least help me choose." It was only an hour away before Riley would pick her up. She asked William to help her pick out her outfit for the night. She actually had no idea why she would ask him, but she did. Willow was busy at the library, studying for an exam and she did not want to bother her. She figured that since William fixed her apartment up pretty nice, then he must know a thing or two about fashion.  
  
"How 'bout this one, pet" William asked as he held up an orange dress with a balloon skirt that her grandmother gave her when she was five.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy shouted. "I'm not kidding here, Riley will show up in an hour, and I'm not yet even done with my make-up."  
  
"Fine." William answered, he knew better than to kid around Buffy when she calls him by his given nickname in high school, it could only mean one thing. She was pissed. "Try this one then."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it on. Could you just wait for Riley downstairs in case he shows up." As Buffy went into the bathroom.  
  
~~ After an hour ~~  
  
"William! Can you come up here? I want to show you my outfit." Buffy called from the top of the steps.  
  
"No! Passions is on! You come down here." William yelled back.  
  
"Fine. I'm coming down now! Promise you won't laugh!"  
  
"Ok, pet. I promise." As he made his way at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Buffy made her way down, taking every step slowly and elegantly while staring into William's eyes.  
  
William couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a red halter dress, which had the skirt flowing down behind her with the slit up to expose her 'perfect' legs. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. 'Knock, knock' a sound from the door came. Buffy was still caught in William's gaze, but not like before. She was signaling him to open the door. William was so amazed at the sight before him that he did not even notice the knock at the door until Buffy spoke' "Will! Open the door."  
  
"Huh?" William was able to scramble. "...yes..." As he opened the front door to reveal Riley holding a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Hi Buffy, this is for you." As Riley handed the bouquet to blonde and gave William a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. This is so thoughtful of you." Buffy replied as she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers.  
  
'Yeah right.' William recited in his head.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Riley asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just place these in a vase" As Buffy made her way to the kitchen, leaving Riley and William in the living room together.  
  
"So... where you taking her, mate?" William questioned, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I was thinking of taking her to this new Italian restaurant down Crawford Street."  
  
"Ah..." William was about to say something threatening to Riley but stopped as he heard Buffy walking back to them.  
  
"I'm ready! Lets go." Buffy called. "Will, Lock yourself out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, luv. Take care."  
  
"You too." As the couple made their way out the door and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike came into the door in his apartment, to be welcomed by his girlfriend. "Hey, Baby. Where you been all afternoon, I was waiting in here?"  
  
"I was at Buffy's, she needed a little help is all." As they situated themselves in the living room couch and William turned on the television. "How did you get in, Harm?"  
  
"You gave me the spare keys, silly..." As Harmony rubbed Williams belly. Will turned the television off and started to get up from the couch when Harmony protested, "Where are you going? You just got here."  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep, luv. I'm sort of tired from the hectic day today." As William made his way into the hallway.  
  
"Want me to join you?" Harmony said in a seductive voice, as if implying something. "You know, we could um..."  
  
"I'm really tired, luv. Need some bloody rest. You can stay here if you want, get dinner ready or something." As William placed a kiss in his girlfriends cheeks and proceeded into his bedroom. Truth of the matter is that he was not that tired, he was caught up in his thoughts. He wanted to know what Buffy and that wanker was up too. 'He better not hurt her' he thought, as he lied in bed and fell sound asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room Harmony was flipping through the pages of William's magazine. "Sports...sports... and sports. Oh, how surprising!" She sarcastically recited to herself. She was waiting for William to get up from his nap. Since the fight they had last Friday he had been different, he had been distant. He never comes over to her apartment anymore, except maybe to pick up a few things he had left there before or drives Harmony to work. Still on the car, he would hardly talk to her. Before he was very sweet and caring since he knew how she was not a morning person, sometimes he would even bring her some coffee or hot cocoa to relieve her from the stress of waking up early in the morning. But now they would just sit there in silence until they reached her building and he would kiss her goodbye. She had missed their sweet nothings, the things William would tell her when she got home from work. The time they spent together chatting and laughing were suddenly a mere shadow. But she did not put much thought into it, thinking that maybe William just had a bad week or something... But she knew better. 'Ring, ring' Harmony quickly picked up the phone, afraid to wake William up from his nap.  
  
"Hello?" Harmony said through the receiver as she looked at the clock in front of her 'Oh my God, it's seven and I haven't even started dinner' she thought as the woman on the other line spoke, "Hello, Harmony? It's Willow. Is William there?"  
  
At that same time William got up from his bed, he had have a nice relaxing nap and decided to see if Harmony was still there and to see what she was cooking. Harmony was a great cook and he wanted to make up for what he had done to her this week. He knew he had been distant and treated her like nothing, it's just that he was caught up in his other thoughts. That night at the Bronze, when Buffy had asked him why he was always very objective to her dating, he could not give her an answer and that just clouded his mind all week. But now seeing Buffy and Riley go out tonight and remembering the stories Buffy told him 'bout there first date, he knew she was happy and he should be happy for her too.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, he prepared himself to go into the living room and answer it. "Harm?" He called out.  
  
"Hi Willow, well..." Harmony was about to say that William was fast asleep when he heard a voice call her name and turned her head to see who it was. "Wait. He's here."  
  
"Hey, your up! It's Willow." As she handed the receiver to William.  
  
"Thanks, luv" As he gave her his trademark grin and kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
Harmony was shocked at the sudden change of attitude William was giving her and decided to thank who ever god made him take his nap. As she signaled him that she will be going into the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
"Hey, Red." Red is the nickname William gave her because he felt weird calling her with the same nickname that his friends call him 'Will' " What's up?" William answered the phone after giving a nod to Harmony, understanding that she will be going into the kitchen to get supper ready.  
  
"Hey, William. Just wanted to invite you to a little get together we will be having at the Bronze next week Saturday, for Buffy's birthday. Bring Harmony, the more the merrier right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Expect us to be there, pet. Ready to meet and eat."  
  
Willow chucked at the blonde's last remark as they said their good- byes and put down the phone.  
  
"What did she want?" Harmony asked, as she peeked her head out of the kitchen door.  
  
"She just wanted to invite us to Buffy's party next Saturday, luv. Hmm... Smells delicious... What's for dinner?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley and Buffy were at the back booth of the Silver Cuisine. "Then he says, bloody hell! Sometimes you know, I wonder why he keeps on saying that remark. You think it comes with being British and all?"  
  
Riley gave Buffy a smile and proceeded with eating his pasta. "I don't really know?" was all he replied. Buffy had been going on and on about William all night. He didn't mind, thinking that she was just nervous and was just a little uncomfortable around him. She had told him that she had not gone out on a date for quite sometime now. "So... tell me something 'bout yourself."  
  
"Like what?" the blonde replied as she continues twirling her pasta with her fork.  
  
"Anything? What's your full name? What's your hometown? Anything that concerns you."  
  
At first Buffy was hesitant. She had no idea what to tell Riley. So she started by telling him about Sunnydale. "See, I was from Sunnydale a little town two hours away from here. I'm the eldest of two siblings... my little sister Dawn is a sophomore in Sunnydale High. My mother owns an art gallery and... that pretty much sums it up. Oh, and my full name is Buffy Anne Summers." The last information the blonde supplied earned a laugh from both of them. First Riley wondered why she never mentioned her father, but just dismissed it and related his story to her as well.  
  
~~ Willow's Apartment ~~  
  
"So... I called everyone. William will bring Harmony, Xander will bring his 'mystery' girl and... You think we should call Mrs. Summers and invite her too? How 'bout Buffy's sister?" Willow was busy the whole week planning a surprise party for Buffy at the Bronze. She had called everyone, made sure they come at their best. She had also reserved a special booth at the Bronze for the upcoming celebration. She wanted everything to be perfect. This was the 1st birthday Buffy was going to spend with them so she wanted it to be memorable.  
  
"Honey, would you relax. Whatever it is you are planning, I'm sure Buffy will love it." Oz said while slipping his arms around Willows waist.  
  
"Wait!" As she dispatched herself from Oz's embrace. "Who will reel her into the Bronze? Oh my..."  
  
Oz slummed his shoulder and responded, "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure you'll think of something" As Willow sat in the dinning room table thinking what she was going to do and how she was going to finish all the preparations in such a short amount of time.  
  
~~ Silver Cuisine ~~  
  
"Would you like some dessert?" The waiter asked as he finished taking the couple's plate.  
  
Riley looked at Buffy as if asking if she wanted anything. The blonde just stared right back at him. "I guess, we are just fine." Riley answered as he placed a couple of bills on the check holder and he and Buffy headed home.  
  
"So... this is me. Me is this." Buffy said as she pointed to her apartment door.  
  
"Yeah... so..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I had a great time."  
  
"Me too..." as Buffy leaned herself on the door, and fidgeted with her key.  
  
"Goodnight." Riley said as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Goodnight." As Buffy offered her cheek instead, to Riley's closing in lips.  
  
"Call you?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said with a smile as she made her way inside her apartment.  
  
Buffy was exhausted; she had a wonderful time tonight. She hadn't had great food and company at the same time. As she sat herself on the couch, she wondered if she should go to Sunnydale to celebrate her upcoming birthday there. She did not even know if she has mentioned this special day to her newfound friends. As she was about to pick up the phone to call her mom, the telephone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, luv. It's me, did not know you would be home so early. Thought I would just leave a message at you machine." William was alone in his apartment; it was only a quarter past ten. After Willow has called him about Buffy's birthday party, he had been wracking his brain all night at what to give the blonde. Harmony suggested that maybe they should give Buffy one of those silver band bracelets. But to him it seemed not enough, he wanted to give Buffy something special, something she will always treasure. "So... How did the date go?"  
  
"It was fine. The food was delicious! Yum..." Buffy said in a childlike tone. "So, why did you call? Can't just be 'bout how the food was..."  
  
"Well... I was going to ask if you were doing anything this Saturday is all. Are you going anywhere, pet?" William asked. After dinner Willow had called him again to tell him that he was the one in charge to reel Buffy into the Bronze next Saturday. When he asked how he was going to do it, all she replied was "You'll figure it out. Chao!" as the redhead hanged up. So he had another problem, not only does he have to think of something to give Buffy; he has to think of a way to bring her to the Bronze.  
  
"Well... I was thinking of maybe going to Sunnydale." Buffy replied.  
  
"To visit mum and little sis?" William questioned.  
  
"Yeah, something like that... Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, luv. Would you be staying there the whole day?  
  
Buffy wondered why William was bombarding her with questions. Did he know it was my birthday? What is he planning? 'Why would you even think that Buffy? You're only friends, only friends.' "Maybe... but I doubt it. I do have a business to run."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you, luv?" 'Will, where did that come from' he thought, 'it's just a plan to reel her in, to reel her in...'  
  
'Well... I guess. I know my sis will love to meet you..." 'Great what have I gotten myself into.'  
  
"Okay, pet. It's settled then. Goodnight, Buffy. Call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Will. Goodnight." As Buffy put down the phone and got ready for bed, she would have to think about what she gotten herself into tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Read and Review! I know there's not much Spuffy, promise to have more on the next update. 


	10. Chapter 9 Special Girl

Chapter 9 Special Girl  
  
It was Monday morning, as Buffy rose from her bed and got herself ready for a long day at work. Last night was indeed incredible; Riley was just the type of guy she should be with right now. He was sweet, sensitive and understanding, something that her former boyfriend Liam never possessed. In her history of dating, which is not that much, he was the most normal guy Buffy had ever gone out with.  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Willow called out from under the counter of the Match- made in Heaven Agency.  
  
"Hey... Willow... Where are you?" Buffy questioned. Just then Willow popped out of her hiding position to greet Buffy with a smile.  
  
"So... What's up with you Buffy?" Willow asked as the two ladies sat themselves at their respective tables and started on their paperwork. "How was the date last night? Anything good happen...?"  
  
Buffy just smiled as the redhead's comment then answered, "No... Nothing like that... but I did have a great time. Riley is... different. In a good way."  
  
"Hmm... So, you doing anything this Saturday?" Buffy just looked at her friend with questioning eyes. "It is your birthday, right?"  
  
The blonde again smiled and nodded her head; she had no idea that any of them knew that it was her birthday. "Yeah, I was planning of going back to Sunnydale, to spend it with mom and Dawn. Oh, I have to call them..."  
  
"Will you be spending the whole day there?" Remembering that William asked the same question last night, Buffy was beginning to have suspicions but shrugged it off. As she answered, "No, probably not. William is going with me..." 'Where did that come from?' the blonde asked herself.  
  
"Oh! So you will be back by dinner then?" Willow asked again, dismissing the fact that William will be accompanying Buffy, she was worried that maybe all her planning last week would just go to waste.  
  
"Yeah, Will, more or less..."  
  
Willow, contented that her plans were not going to be sabotage, asked her friend to binge about what happened last night. "So... what happened will Riley last night? Details... please" As the two women chatted over last night's happenings.  
  
~~ Between 5th and Madison ~~  
  
William was walking down Madison Avenue. It was lunchtime, so he thought it would be a good idea to walk around and look for a present for Buffy. He had absolutely no idea, why he said what he said last night. He was going to meet Buffy's family this Saturday, how was he going to make Buffy go to the Bronze with him after that. 'Ring, ring' William's cellphone rang as he continued his stroll down 5th street.  
  
"Hello... William Bennedict."  
  
"Hey, Will. It's Buffy, I was just wondering if we are still on for Saturday. I was going to call my mom and tell her..." This was all William heard as he stopped in front of Uncle Bob's precious pieces' window to eye the beautiful display they had on. "...So... will you be coming?" was the last phrase that William had caught through the blonde's long talk.  
  
"Yeah, pet. I'll be there. Pick you up at seven, Saturday?" as William made his way into the jewelry shop.  
  
"Yeah... Bye."  
  
"Bye, luv." As William sat himself in front of one of the glass counters Uncle Bob's has to offer and stared at all the glittering pieces right in front of him.  
  
"Something special for a lady?" A man with grayish hair came up to him and asked, which pulled William out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah... Can I see that one?" William said, pointing to the outside display that caught his eye awhile ago.  
  
"Very fine choice. Must be a very special girl." The man said, as he went and got the piece that William pointed at.  
  
'She is...' Was William's silent answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an early morning at the Summers Residence as Joyce Summers woke up to her Victorian home. Today, her eldest daughter will be coming and she had to get the house up and prepared as she went into her other daughter's room and called her up to rise. "Dawn..." As Joyce shook the blonde. "Dawn, Buffy will be here any minute. She will have a friend with her so you might want to start getting ready, young lady."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm getting up..." as dawn struggled with the covers upon her. "Who is she bringing here anyway? Willow?"  
  
"I don't think so, honey. Unless Willow and William are the same person... Now, get up and get ready..." Joyce suggested as she went downstairs to prepare breakfast.  
  
'William?' was the last thing that Dawn thought of as she made her way into the bathroom.  
  
~~ In the highway ~~  
  
"Luv, can you please stop changing the radio station, it's causing me bloody headaches." William said to the blonde lady beside him. It was nearly seven in the morning, he had been driving on the highway for almost thirty minutes and Buffy just won't quit on changing the radio stations, it was beginning to bug him.  
  
"Well, it's your fault I woke up so early in the morning. You said you would pick me up at seven, it's hardly even seven now!" The blonde complained. William had been knocking on her door since six o'clock, forcing her that they should head out early so not to be caught in traffic.  
  
"You did say, you hate long car rides, pet, if we did not get a bloody move on by the time we did, we would be stuck in the freeway now. And, what does that have anything to do with you not being able to stick to one bloody station."  
  
"First, I so did not tell you to wake me up 'that' bloody early." Buffy said mocking William when she said the word bloody. "And I'm still tired, plus all these stations have such boring songs that I 'would' fall asleep." as Buffy yawned and leaned her head on the car's door.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry I woke you up so early, pet. Here..." William said as he stretched his arm to that he could wrap his arms around her and Buffy could lean on him. Buffy just stared at him with questioning eyes. "Sleep, luv. You did say you were sleepy right?" Buffy nodded her head. "Well... Don't keep me waiting. You can't lean on the door, you might fall out and trust me that ain't gonna be good." William said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy did as she was told, and rested herself onto William's arm. She could feel his biceps flexing at the weight of her body, it was hard yet comfortable as he pulled her closer and she snuggled in deeper. Before she fell asleep the last thing she whispered to William was, "Thank You."  
  
At this, William just smiled as he continued their long drive to Sunnydale.  
  
Back at the Summer's home, Dawn was busy playing with her eggs as Joyce cleaned the house 'again'. "Honey, stop playing with your eggs, eat them or they will get cold." Joyce scolded her younger daughter as she continued wiping the stainless counter.  
  
"Okay mom. But would you please stop cleaning, the house is already sparkling as it is." Dawn replied as she stuffed some food inside her mouth. She can't help but wonder who this William guy was. Was she Buffy's boyfriend? Is he cute? If he is not her boyfriend, is she old enough for her? These were all the questions that were bugging her all morning. As she heard a car pull up at the driveway, she placed another spoonful of food into her mouth and went into the living room and peeked her head into the window. "They're here! They're here!"  
  
"Okay... Revello Drive..." As William continued his search for the house. Buffy was still in his arms; she had slept the whole trip over. He almost had the urge to wake her up when he could not figure out which was the right exit to take. But seeing her sleeping soundly by his side, he did not have the guts to wake up such a lovely picture. So he just followed his instincts and hoped for the best. "Okay, here it is... Revello Drive." Just then he felt sudden movement in his right arm and looked at the figure beside him. "Hey, luv. Had a nice nap?" As he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hmm..." Buffy wined. "Nice nap." She said in a groggy voice. "Where are we?" as she looked up at the man holding her tight, she never wanted to let go of him, never.  
  
"Revello Drive, luv. What number was it again?"  
  
"1630, right there." as Buffy seated herself properly and looked out the road. "Here, park up here."  
  
"Buffy!" A girl with long blonde hair burst out through the door and came to William's car, William wondered if this could have been Buffy's little sister, Dawn. "Happy Birthday Buffy!"  
  
"Hey, Dawn. Thanks." As she hugged her younger sister, "This is William, William this is my little sister, Dawn." As Buffy pointed to a man taking their luggage out of the compartment of the black convertible.  
  
"Hey, William. Such a cool car." Dawn gasp as she touched the side of the car. "I can see my reflection, Cool!"  
  
William laughed at how the little blonde girl reacted upon seeing his vehicle, she did not even look little she seemed to be taller than Buffy. "Yeah, she is a beauty isn't she?"  
  
"Come' on, let's go inside. Mom is waiting for us." Dawn said as she helped Buffy and William carry the bags into the house.  
  
"Mom... where are you? Buffy and William are here." Dawn called out to her mom.  
  
"I'm here dear, don't need to shout," as Joyce came out from the back kitchen holding a duster. "Welcome Buffy, Happy Birthday! Nice to see you." As she hugged her eldest daughter, "And you must be William." Joyce said as she shook the younger man's hands. "Nice to finally meet you, I heard so much 'bout you."  
  
"Is that right?" William replied while looking at Buffy. She noticed the blonde blushed at his remark and couldn't help but laugh on the inside. "It's nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Will you guys be staying here for the night?" Joyce asked seeing the bags that William and Dawn were setting in the floor. "You seem to have brought a lot of stuff." Eyeing the luggage.  
  
"No, Mrs. Summers, Buffy here just likes to be prepared." As William looked at the blonde, again she blushed five shades of crimson. "We will be out of here by the afternoon  
  
"Okay, please William, call me Joyce." As the foursome sat themselves at the living room couch, seeing William nod she continued, "I'm sure you guys are exhausted from the trip, would you like something to drink."  
  
"That would be nice mom." Buffy butted into the conversation for the first time. "Why don't I give you hand."  
  
"I'd have some apple juice, Buffy. How 'bout you, Will?" Dawn asked the blonde across from her.  
  
"I'd love to have some of those hot cocoa with those little marshmallows in them." William replied shyly.  
  
Joyce and Buffy nodded at William's request and made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"So... William, that's such an oldies name, do you have another name?" Dawn questioned. "William is just so... weird." as Dawn made a funny face.  
  
William laughed at the younger blonde's reaction as he answered, "My friends in high school used to call me Spike. I guess maybe you can call me that."  
  
"Spike!" Dawn recited. "I like that, It suits you. Can I call you Spike?" the blonde asked through puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yeah, bit. Don't see why not."  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Joyce and Buffy were getting everybody's drink prepared. "So... Is that him?"  
  
"What?" Buffy was confused from her mother's question.  
  
"William, is he the one you have been dating who you refuse to tell me the name of." Buffy always kept in touch with her mom, telling her mom what happens to her in Los Angeles. Everything from her failed jobs to her new dating status, and now she was thinking that maybe she should not have done that.  
  
"No, mom. William is just a friend who was nice enough to drive me up here."  
  
"He sure is one nice guy to drive you here for two hours. It's a long drive, Buffy." Joyce said, she may not know William very well, but she does know her own daughter.  
  
"Please... Lets just get this drinks in." Buffy pleaded. She still had a crush on William no matter how much she denies it in front of Willow. Dating Riley was suppose to help her get over this childish admiration, it is helping. But her mother bringing it up can't be good.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter 10 Nothing would ever be the sam...

Chapter 10 Nothing Would Ever be the Same Again  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Joyce and William had spent the whole day together. The foursome did a little bit of chatting while enjoying the refreshments the two ladies have brought in. Buffy mostly talked about her new life in Los Angeles, she and Dawn talked about the stores and shops that the LA community has to offer. Dawn told her sister about how hard high school was and how she so jealous of Buffy being able to go to LA while she was stuck here in good old Sunnydale.  
  
After the glorious lunch that Joyce had prepared for their visitors, they decided to take William to a tour of Sunnydale. At first Buffy did not want to go out, she said that they should just spend their day inside the house. But with her mom and Dawn's persistency, that they should not spend such a lovely day inside coup up between the walls, plus there was nothing to do, she agreed. The three ladies took William to the park where according to Mrs. Summers Buffy had spent a lot of her 'unforgettable' moments. Joyce told William all about Buffy's bloopers when her two daughters were just toddlers, through the whole conversation the older pair just couldn't stop laughing while the younger pair became flushed with how much their mother was making them look embarrassed in front of the blonde man. In turn to Joyce's stories, William told her about what he does in Los Angeles and about the publishing company he ran. The two certainly got along real well, each sharing and talking about business tactics.  
  
After the long walk at the park the foursome got tired and decided to have some snack, they went into the Double Meat Palace, where Buffy had once worked part-time as a cashier. Here they devoured the yummy yet greasy burgers again talking more and more and getting more aquatinted with each other, especially their newfound friend.  
  
It was around four in the afternoon as the group made their way into the house, "So... Did you guys have fun today?" Joyce asked as she placed the car keys in the side table and went into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, it was loads of fun. "Dawn chimed in cheerfully as she plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, supper fun." Buffy answered as she also lied her tired body in the recliner beside Dawn.  
  
"How about you William?" as Joyce directed the blonde to take a seat at the nearby chair.  
  
"Of course, I had a blast." William said with a grin.  
  
"How could you not have a blast, all you and mom talked about is how clumsy and stupid I was." Buffy said as she sat herself properly on the couch and stretched her arms.  
  
William again had that feeling inside, he wanted to laugh so hard as he remembered the stories Joyce had told him, but he decided to keep it to himself and just gave out a small smile. "So... If that's all, we got to get going, unless you want to be caught in traffic, luv."  
  
"I don't know. I'm kind of tired and..." Buffy was cut off when she saw William gave her the 'just go with what I say' look and continued, "Yeah, we better get going..."  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay here Buffy? You and Spike can leave early tomorrow." Dawn wined through a sleepy voice.  
  
"I don't think so, bit. Buffy does have responsibilities back in LA." William answered to the younger blonde.  
  
"That's right honey..." Joyce chimed in while looking at her younger daughter. "I'm sure they have a lot of things to finish." As she looked backed at the two blondes and escorted them out the door.  
  
"Bye, mom. I'll call you." as Buffy hugged her mother.  
  
"I had a great time, Joyce. Thanks for welcoming me into your home." William said as he gave the older woman a small hug.  
  
"You're always welcome her William. Drive safe..." Joyce called after the two, as the car went its way.  
  
After a brief silence, "What was that for, dragging me out of my house." Buffy abruptly stated.  
  
"I did not drag you out of the house, luv." Was William's only response.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and stared at the road, "Where are we going? This is not the way out of Sunnydale." Hearing no reply, "Where the hell are you taking me Spike!" Buffy was getting scared of the older blonde's intentions.  
  
"Just wait and see..."  
  
"What! Tell me right now where we are going William James Bennedict before I..." Buffy was cut off as William put the car to a stop and opened up the hood. "What is this place?" Buffy asked in amazement. They were over looking the whole town of Sunnydale, the beautiful sunset shining upon them.  
  
"I don't really know how to do this Buffy, but..." William said as he pulled out a black velvet case. "Happy 21st Birthday." Seeing the blonde's hesitation, "Open it, luv. I really don't know what to get you so..." Just then Buffy opened the box to reveal a silver locket, the sides of it lined with diamonds. "I hope you like it."  
  
"I like it? I love it Will, Thank you so much!" Buffy said through teary eyes as she gave William a bear like hug.  
  
"Look at the inside, pet." Seeing Buffy did, "I really did not know whose picture to place on the other side. Because I don't really know who has captured your heart, but maybe someday..."  
  
Buffy interrupted William and gave out a big smile, "Yeah, someday..." as they both stared unto the view upon them until the sun had fully set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride from Sunnyvale to Los Angeles was silent for the two blondes. They have been on the freeway for about an hour, the roads were as clear as the water, no cars in sight. Buffy was wearing around her neck the locket she had just received as she was looking out the window taking in the beautiful view in front of her. She never liked car rides, whenever their family would take a trip out, she would either be too busy fighting with Dawn about the radio stations or sleeping. She was never able to take in how nice nature was; there were no buildings or residence in sight, nothing to disturb the natural growth of things. Then suddenly... "Bloody hell!" William shouted as he stepped on the brakes and the car suddenly pulled into a full stop.  
  
Buffy was cut off from all her thoughts as she stared into the hood of the car that was blowing up smokes. "What's wrong with the car, Will?" Buffy asked as she got out of the car and looked into the inside of the vehicle's hood. Just then she was welcomed with more heat which cause her to cough.  
  
"Stay away from the hood, luv." William said as he waved his hands away from the smoke that was suffocating both of them. "Have to call a repair shop..." He recited as he proceeded to get his cell from inside the car.  
  
"There's one there." Buffy announced as she pointed to the motel/car repair shop beside the freeway. Buffy thought it was sort of weird to have such a business in the freaking highway. But she guessed it was also to their luck that it was there.  
  
"Uncle Bob's Auto Repair Shop and Motel." William recited the establishment's name. He can't help but wonder where he saw something just like this, but just shrugged it off as he and Buffy walked up into the store to be welcomed with an old man with grayish hair. "How may I help you youngsters this afternoon?" The old man asked.  
  
"Well... we were wondering if you would fix our car, or at least take a look at the damage." Buffy replied.  
  
"Of course I will, why the hell do you suppose I build an auto repair shop, my dear." Buffy just blushed at how dumb her question was in the first place. "So where is this car of yours?"  
  
Before William responded he had a sudden thought' 'I think I saw this man before, there's something vaguely familiar about him.' "It's right there, mate." William answered as he pointed to the vehicle that was causing a whole lot of smoke in the middle of the freeway. "I was thinking maybe it just overheated or something... Maybe you can put water in it..."  
  
"I don't think so my boy, by the looks of it. I think that your baby may need a little more that just water." The old man replied. "Why don't you and you lady here go inside and get yourself something to drink as me and my boys take a look at your car, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Buffy said as she pulled William into the back room. "Do you think it will take long to fix the car?"  
  
"Don't know, luv. We just have to wait and see what the old bloke says." William responded as he and Buffy sat on the nearby bench. "So...pet the little bit was really cool..."  
  
"Yeah... I guess, good thing you two get along so well..." Buffy answered. "If it was up to us we would have probably burned the house down with all our nonsense fighting."  
  
With this William gave out a small laugh. "So...How's it with you and Captain Cardboard?"  
  
Before Buffy can give out an answer the old man came back. "There something wrong with you radiator."  
  
"What? I just fixed that bloody thing two weeks ago..." William said almost shouting at the old man. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Calm down, Will." As Buffy soothingly rubbed the blonde's arm, this caused him to relax a bit from all the tension.  
  
"I think it might take a day or two to fix the car, so I suggest you lovers check into a room." The old man said.  
  
"We're not lovers!" Buffy abruptly responded. At this the old man just shrugged his shoulders and left the two blondes behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William had called Willow on her cell to tell her that they could not make it back to Sunnydale in time for the party, at first the redhead was upset that all her hectic planning had just gone down the drain. But after hearing William's explanation and telling herself about a hundred times that there is nothing she can do, she just gave up and just told William to tell Buffy that she wishes her a happy birthday.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked, as she walked back from the bathroom.  
  
William had just gotten their keys from the receptionist, "It's nothing, luv. Let's go in." As they open the door they see nothing extraordinary. The room had teal colored walls with a single painting of the outside scenery, as you go in deeper you will see a door that leads into the bathroom. Just the same the bathroom had nothing special about it, white colored tiles surrounded the whole area, in one corner lies the shower and toilet. The main room itself had a small sitting area with a couch and a coffee table. In the middle of the room laid a bed slightly smaller that a queen-sized one. "Sorry, luv. This is all we have for the night, all the other rooms are booked." Thinking that Buffy was uncomfortable with the room.  
  
"No, it's okay. This should do..." Buffy answered.  
  
"You take the bed, you had have a long day and I think that you should get some sleep."  
  
"Where would you sleep then?" the younger blonde asked.  
  
"I'll just sleep on the couch, pet."  
  
"Oh... You're such a gentleman." Buffy said with sarcasm. "But really, we could always share. You can sleep beside me."  
  
'Yes, of course. I would love to.' But that was just a thought as he answered, "No, it's okay, luv. I'll manage." Then he suddenly lied his back down on the couch.  
  
'I guess I can't do anything...' Buffy thought as she rested herself on the bed. After a brief silence, "We are doing great."  
  
"What did you say, luv?" William asked surprised at what the blonde was telling him.  
  
"Me and Riley. You asked 'bout us right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
As the two blondes lied at their backs, they shared to each other their thoughts about Harmony and Riley. Each having a sudden pang of jealousy, whenever the other talks about their current relationship. Suddenly Buffy said, "You know, we 'really' can fit in this bed. You don't have to punish yourself."  
  
"No thanks, luv. Really I'm fine." At this Buffy got annoyed, she stood up and went over to William by the couch and lay with him saying, "If you won't sleep on the bed with me, I'm going to stay here on the couch with you."  
  
Moments pass, as Buffy stayed there beside William, they suddenly felt their eyes caught on to each other, the attraction they felt before coming back to them. Like the world was revolving yet they were stuck in that same time and place, no where to run, no where to hide. There was a sudden cold air that brushed through their bodies and from out of the blue their lips softly brushed upon each other. The taste of one another making them crave more and more, as William moved in to deepen the kiss, Buffy's lips slowly parted, as they allowed the other to lavish on them. And here at this point in time they both knew that 'nothing' would ever be the same again. A/N: What's gonna happen next? Hmm... Read and Review! 


	12. Chapter 11 Denial Much

Chapter 11 Denial Much?  
  
The morning sun shined upon the two blondes lying peacefully in each other's arms. As William started to come to, he looked at the woman cuddled next to him. He had always known the beauty that the woman beside him had possessed, both inside and out. The thing they did last night flashed through his mind, he started to get up, careful for the blonde next to him to not wake up. He went and looked out into the window by the couch, he noticed how silent the place was, and as he opened it the summer breeze flowed right into the room. Inhaling the air, he thought of what his actions last night did to Buffy and how things had changed, what was he supposed to do now.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered against the harsh light of the sun, the view she saw upon her was a man standing right by the window staring out. She had the sudden urge to get up and slip her arms into William's waist but decided to hold back. What happened last night was very much unexpected, she knew that she felt a certain attraction towards the blonde, that she knew well, but she always thought that she could held herself together and not let the emotions take over her. But last night, everything changed, she now felt more messed up than ever before. They both have their own separate relationships, relationships that they are both happy at, what was she suppose to do now.  
  
After getting the car fixed, the twosome went their way back to Sunnydale. The comfortable silence that they once had were now gone, the only thing left was tension between each other. Until William spoke, "We have to talk Buffy..." Hearing no reply, not even a sigh, he repeated what he had said. "We have to talk, luv..."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about..." Buffy replied. "Last night was just a clinch, it... did ... not ...mean ... a thing." She said the last few words with fear in her eyes that William would have agreed with her. She would have loved to tell him that all she wanted was to be with him, but she knew better.  
  
"Nothing?" William questioned. "Is that what it was, nothing. Cause if I remember right, there was something there. You can't deny that Buffy? Something happened."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Will. You asked a question, I answered. If you don't believe me that's your thing..."  
  
Again there was inevitable silence; to William, hearing Buffy say that the thing they did, did not mean anything to her was painful. He knew what they did was wrong, for god's sake he was in a relationship with Harmony. But nevertheless, the thing they shared last night needed to be cleared; they have to talk about it, before others get hurt. "This you, pet." William said as he pulled right in front of Buffy's building. "Do you want me to help you get inside?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Buffy responded as she grabbed her bags and headed inside. She did not want to William to go up with her. The fear that again her emotions would take over her stopped her. She needed some time alone to think, to let her mind process all these information without the influence... of anyone.  
  
Meanwhile, as William watched Buffy go inside her building and proceeded to drive back to his apartment. A couple of thoughts clouded his mind yet again; he had no idea what to do. How was Buffy feeling? Is she okay about this whole thing as she says she was? Had she meant what she said? How did 'he' feel about the whole thing? He sure has a lot of thinking to do. Good thing it was a Sunday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ William's Office ~~  
  
It was Tuesday, as William prepared himself for another long day at work. Good thing that Monday was over with yesterday all that meetings with suppliers and editors are all over. Today was going to be better. "Good Morning Mr. Bennedict." Lilah welcomed his boss.  
  
"Good Morning Lilah." William greeted. "Any calls?" as he grabbed the mail the brunette was holding out.  
  
"Just one, Mr. Giles would like to talk to you, he will be here at nine."  
  
"What about? What did he want to talk about?"  
  
"He did not say, sir. Something about the inter-branch in Chicago..." the secretary trailed off.  
  
'Great.' William thought, just when he thought his day was going to be good. Meetings are never a good sign, especially if they are done personally. It only means that there is something serious. He had absolutely no idea what this guy wanted from him, he had bought 80 percent of the company, the man was just a silent partner, hell if the old bloke would just allow him to buy the remaining percentage he would gladly do so. "Mr. Harris in line two, sir" William heard through the speakers, as he was brought out of the trail of thoughts.  
  
"Thanks." The blond replied. "Oy, man. What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Spike! So... you guys weren't able to go to the party. What happened there? The food was awesome! I was gonna let you meet this girl..."  
  
William gave out a small laugh, typical Xander to only be concerned about food. "Maybe you could introduce this 'friend' of yours this Friday at the Bronze." Hearing his best friend agree and asked again why they were not able to make it to the party, he answered, "We just had a little trouble 'bout the car is all, the freaking guy said that the radiator was broke. We both know that's impossible right Xand, we just got it fixed last week." William still can't let go about that whole radiator thing, he really thought it was extremely impossible that it was the problem with the car, the man probably wanted extra income for letting them stay at his motel.  
  
Now it was the brunette's turn to give out a laugh, he can't believe how much of a thrift his best friend can be. "Is that all that happened, broken car? Where did you guys stay?"  
  
"That was the weird thing, man. There was a repair shop plus motel exactly across from where the car broke down."  
  
"Maybe, it's just luck?"  
  
"I really doubt that..." William speculated. Xander knew that he never believed in such stuff, fate and destiny was a load of crap for him. There was this one time that the brunette even tried to bring him to a psychic to prove him wrong, but it did not help.  
  
"So... That's all that happened, nothing else." Xander asked. Nothing else intended.  
  
But to William, "What do you mean by that?" the blonde said in a very much defensive tone.  
  
"Aren't we defensive..." Xander joked as William continued telling him about his whole day in the company of the Summer's women. He for sure knew that William had a good time, but he can't help but wonder why the blonde suddenly got all defensive a while ago. 'Knock, knock' a sound came from the door. "Come in." William called, which stopped him from all the storytelling he was getting into with his best friend.  
  
"Mr. Rupert Giles is here, sir. He is in conference room 5." Liliah said, hearing William thanked her she went out the door.  
  
"Sorry Xand, got to go. Have to talk with the old man... Wish me good luck." William spoke. After the brunette had given him his luck, he placed down the phone and proceeded to meet his partner. 'What does he want me to do now?' was the last thing that William thought of as he got out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was busily filing papers, she had almost forgotten about that incident last Saturday night everything was getting back to normal, she was again here at work doing boring things, as the phone rang. "Hello, Match- made in Heaven. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi mom. Nice of you to call, is there something you needed. Perhaps a nice young gentleman?" Buffy joked; her mood was definitely getting lighter.  
  
"Funny, I just wanted to see if you made it home okay."  
  
"I'm fine mom, had a little trouble with the car, but every things peachy!"  
  
"Good." Joyce said firmly. "So... maybe you and William could come and visit here again sometime." Joyce really wanted to see more of her daughter. She wanted to know people that are now part of Buffy's life. She can't go to LA because Dawn has school, so she could only wish that her eldest daughter would be able to visit them once in a while.  
  
"Umm... mom, I don't know..." Buffy trailed off, she was just starting to get over the fact of what she and William had done, now that her mom was talking about him, it just came running back to her all over again. "I mean... William does have job... he happens to be very busy and I don't know, I have to ask..."  
  
"That's okay Buffy, it's just that Dawn likes him a lot and I just thought that you could bring him by sometime." It is true that Dawn does fancy the young blonde, but so does she. She thought this man was of extremely high stature, but still has that sense of danger and charisma that everyone loves. He thought that this was the kind of man his daughters should be hanging around with. 'He and Buffy would make such a great couple' she thought. "Anyway, that's all. Did not want to disturb you from your work. Bye, honey."  
  
"Bye, mom. I'll try to ask." Buffy said as she placed down the receiver and went on with her filing. 'What is she to do now?'  
  
~~ Conference Room 5 ~~  
  
"So you see, Will. It is of great need that you drop by Chicago to check on things. I can take care of everything else while you're away." The brown-haired old man said to the blonde.  
  
"But, Giles. I can't possibly do any good there, why don't you go." William insisted. His partner Rupert wanted him to visit their inter-branch in Chicago to check up on the staff, since the last supervisor was fired because of failure to comply to the company's demands, he was asked to go there and straighten things out.  
  
"I would love to, believe me I would. But this kind of thing isn't really in my area, Will. So I really suggest you go off and finish this deal. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back."  
  
"Whatever you say Rupert." William finally gave up; he did not want to argue with the old man any longer. "When do I leave?"  
  
"The earlier the better, Is next week good?" Giles asked. "That should be enough time for you to gather everything." Seeing William nod he proceeded in telling the blonde his purpose for him going to Chicago.  
  
Tbc... A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, keep them coming it really inspires me to write more. Don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is very much welcome. 


	13. Chapter 12 It was always her

Chapter 12 It was Always Her  
  
~~ The Bronze ~~  
  
"So... and then, there she was sitting there waiting for me to come in." Xander continued "I still can't believe that was her, I mean I was expecting a man in his forties..."  
  
"But when do we see her?" Harmony cut into the brunette's rant.  
  
"Harm." William warned.  
  
"What? He keeps on saying this girl this, this girl, that but we haven't seen any girl yet."  
  
"She'll be here don't worry, Harm." Xander assured the two blondes, but he himself was having his own doubts, he didn't want his friends to think he was fantasizing about some imaginary girlfriend. "So... where are Will and Buff?"  
  
~~ Buffy's Apartment ~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come? You've never missed a Friday night at the Bronze. You sure you don't want to come with us?" the redhead asked.  
  
"No, Will. I'll be fine." Buffy certainly didn't want to go to the Bronze; William being there would be just way too confusing. She thought that she still needed some more time alone, to think. Seeing him would just make things more complicated. She was still unsure of her true feelings. "You and Oz better go before he is late for his gig."  
  
"Yeah, baby. Let's go." Oz said, as he peeked his head through the door.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Buffy; ever since her and William's trip to Sunnydale, she had been even more secretive. But she just told herself that she could get the juice on William later. Seeing Buffy nod, Willow said good bye and headed out the door and into the Bronze.  
  
~~ The Bronze ~~  
  
There was silence between the three friends gathered by the stage, until Xander broke through, "So... you guys have any news?"  
  
"Well... William here is going to..." But Harmony was cut off by William's low growl. "Fine! You tell him."  
  
Feeling his best friend staring at him with that 'tell me what she's taking about' glance, he finally stated, "Giles, my partner, asked me to go to Chicago to check up on a couple things."  
  
"So... How long will you be gone?" The brunette asked, but before William could answer he said, "Can you guys excuse me..." as he got up from his seat and proceeded to the entrance of the club. "Hey, thought you would never come..." as he smiled at the brunette and escorted her to their table. "Guys. This is Cordelia, Cordelia this is William and Harmony," Xander introduced, interrupting the two blondes' upcoming argument.  
  
"Hi!" the brunette greeted as she gave out a wave. "Call me Cordy."  
  
"So... this is the 'boss' you said you hated oh so much?" Harmony chimed  
in.  
  
Xander gave her an 'I hate you' look. "That was until I found out how nice she really is." He pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He then continued to tell them about how they met and how much of an irony it was, Cordelia being Xander's boss then the two of them ending up dating. "Ever since then, we've been going out."  
  
"Oh..." Harmony tried to sound interested, she was getting bored of the couple's story. "Hey, Willow's here" she said as she waved Willow and Oz to their table. Usually she was not so glad to see Willow, but she would say anything to get her out from that boring rant.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry but I have to run. Need to set-up in the back." Oz announced as he gave Willow a chaste kiss.  
  
"So...Red, where's Buffy?" William asked.  
  
"Well... she said she was tired... she needed to take a rest." Willow answered. "So you guys wanna dance?"  
  
As the group proceeded to the dance floor, William couldn't make up his mind if he was glad that Buffy didn't come or if he was upset. He knew they needed to settle things. He had thought that it might be a good time to talk to her but maybe it was not yet time, maybe he was not yet ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So... that was a nice night, wasn't it?" Harmony asked. She and William had just come from the Bronze. "You wanna come in?" After the blonde man's agreement, the couple sat themselves by the couch. "So... when will you be leaving for Chicago?" Harmony asked as she rested her head in William's chest.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow, luv." William replied as he stared into space and stroked his girlfriend's hair.  
  
"Hmm... so, how long will you be gone?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe a week..."  
  
"I see..." The couple continued to sit there in silence, watching the television. After a moments pause, Harmony spoke up, "Can you not go?"  
  
"What! We have already talked about this..." The first time William told Harmony about him going to Chicago, she was very vocal in her objections, though she didn't seem to have any real reasons. He explained to her over and over again that he could not get out of it, he had already tried it with Giles like a million times and the old man would not give in. "...that's why I have to go," the bleached blonde finished. Harmony tried to say something, but was cut off, "Unless you have a good reason that would make Rupert change his mind, luv, there is nothing either of us can do. Okay? Do you get it now?"  
  
"I just don't understand why you have to go!" Harmony insisted.  
  
"Is this really about Chicago, luv? Cause I doubt it is."  
  
"What do you mean?" the blonde defended. William looked her in the eye and finally she pulled through. "I'm jealous..."  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
Harmony gave out a sigh before she continued, "I'm jealous of how much you give time to your work, on how much time you spend with your friends..."  
  
"That's all..." William said with a smile, seeing the blonde nod. "Of course I have to work, luv. How the hell am I suppose to live, huh? And time with friends? You mean Xander?"  
  
"Not Xander..."  
  
"Who then..." William had no idea where Harmony was going, he had thought he had the argument wrapped up in a box.  
  
"Buffy." William gave her a 'what do you mean' look. "You know, Buffy Anne Summers, the one whose family lives in Sunnydale?! God! You have been spending a lot of time with her lately. I don't know what happened between you two when you went to Sunnydale. I'm not psychic, but I'm not blind either. Something happened there. And no matter how much you try to hide it, she's all you think about, Will." The bleached blonde tried to explain, but all he got was the wave of a hand as his girlfriend started pacing, "You know, if I didn't know any better... I'd say you like her..."  
  
~~ Buffy's room ~~  
  
Buffy was lying at her bed, thinking. Actually not thinking, her head was a total blank. Suddenly the phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy... I didn't know you would be home. Thought you would be out late at the Bronze. It is Friday right?"  
  
"Yeah, Riley. It's Friday." Buffy said as she let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe how thoughtful Riley was, he remembered her Friday night plans "I didn't go to the Bronze cause I was feeling a bit tired. Why, do you need something?"  
  
"Nah... I was just wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night, I got tickets to the ballet."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment if she should go, she didn't like the ballet that much, it was boring, for the lack of a better word, but what could it hurt? She needed to get out; Riley was offering... what could be wrong with that? So she agreed, "Yeah, I'd love to go. See ya then!" Buffy replied as she placed down the phone.  
  
~~ Harmony's Apartment ~~  
  
The argument went on and on and on. William had no idea how to stop and explain to the lady that every thing she was saying was untrue. Every time he tried to explain, it was thrown right back at him. He even thought throughout the debate that maybe the reason he couldn't defend himself was that what Harmony was saying was true, maybe he did have feelings for Buffy.  
  
"It was always her, Will. It has been Buffy all along. And you know it," were Harmony's last words as she went into her room and locked herself in, sobbing. What had she done? She loved this man but she knew he never loved her. It was better this way.  
  
William was caught off guard with the blonde's last remark, 'It was always her...' it troubled his mind all the way to his apartment. It can't be true... 'I love Buffy?' was the last thought that went through his mind before he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N: Finally an update! Thanks to my beta Allison, hopefully she can put up will all my grammatical errors. Don't forget to review! Review = more updates. 


	14. Chapter 13 Farewell

Chapter 13 Farewell  
  
William woke to a bright sunny day and knew that he needed to get up and get ready. Today was going to be a very busy day; he hadn't yet packed for his trip, and he was sure that by the time he got everything he needed in the office, Rupert would probably be there to remind him of all the things he needed to do in Chicago. He had no idea why this old man would suddenly be hanging out in the bloody publishing house. They had been partners for over two years now and never once had he seen this guy take a visit to see how the company was doing, he always had one of his associates or secretaries to polish a few things up. William just blames it on mid-life crisis his red sports car can speak for itself.  
  
As he stepped out of the shower and started to dress, he remembered what had happened at Harmony's. He knew it was probably over between the two of them. He couldn't help but wonder what the girl was thinking when she threw all those accusations at him. Was it that obvious that something had gone on between him and Buffy that weekend? How could that be possible? He and Buffy had barely spoken since their drive back from Sunnydale. Maybe that was it, she noticed how distant they were with each other and when Buffy didn't go to the Bronze last night, it was the final straw. But he figured he still had to try, right? Try to get the girl back, or at least make everything between them good, or at least better. What she had said about Buffy troubled his mind again as he got into his car and drove off to his office 'It was always her... it had been Buffy all along...'  
  
Making his way up the building and greeting a few co-workers on his way, he still couldn't get his mind off Harmony's statement. Was it true? Had it always been Buffy? He thought back to the first time he had seen her, it had been the meeting where they arranged the ultimately failed date between him and Harmony. Buffy's hair had been up in a messy ponytail, probably from all the filing she had done. How did he remember such a small detail? She had looked beautiful, her hazel eyes glittering in the shadowed room. After that, they had become fast friends and had spent quite a lot of time together. They had assembled a group of friends including Xander, the redhead and her boyfriend. Things had moved so quickly, friendship developed and could have been shattered by one unforgiving night. He could kill himself for not stopping what he was thinking right then and there, of that exact moment that chaste kiss changed both of them. He had no idea if it was for the better or for the worse. He couldn't think of anything that would make the feeling inside of him sensible. If it was true, was he in love? Could she reciprocate his love?  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon and William had just finished getting all the papers he needed for his trip to Chicago. He had even arranged his files again in fear that the old bloke would ruin everything by the time he got back. He had called Harmony earlier. He wanted to straighten things out between them before he left. At first, the blonde did not want to come to the phone, but in the end they talked and they both realized that it was for the best to give each other some time alone to think. As he got ready now to head home and finish the last of his packing, he had a sudden thought that he should call her to tell her he was leaving. He had already told everybody last night including Willow and her boyfriend; they would tell Buffy. But he knew he at least owed it to the petite blond to inform her of his trip. He figured he should probably drop by her house on his way to the airport.  
  
~~ Meanwhile, back at Buffy's ~~  
  
She was having, 'the worst day of my life' she recited to herself. She had been up all day deciding what to wear. She had only gone to the ballet once; it was with her father when she was about twelve. She had no idea what her father was thinking bringing a twelve year old like her to that kind of place, the only thing she remembered was that she was bored. She thought that her going now would just be the same, but she had already agreed. So she decided to call Willow and ask her if she knew a thing or two about dressing for this kind of occasion.  
  
"Hello?" the woman on the other line spoke.  
  
"Hey, Will. It's Buffy. I'm having such a hard time picking out what to wear. Help please..." The blonde pleaded. After she had told the redhead where Riley was taking her and they finally agreed on what she was going to wear, Buffy asked, "So... how was the Bronzing last night?"  
  
"It was okay, same, same. Xander did bring his new girlfriend Cordelia with him. She was nice."  
  
"Hmm... so that's all?" Buffy had no idea why she asked that question, maybe a little part of her wanted to know if William was there and how he was doing; they haven't talk for over a week.  
  
"Well..." Willow said, trying to remember last night's happenings. "Oh! William said he was going to be leaving today for Chicago, something about business or something... but I'm sure he already told you that."  
  
Buffy was speechless; she was astonished and hurt that William did not bother telling her he was leaving. 'Does he not care anymore?' Buffy thought. Why should he care right, it's not like she made an effort to talk to him the whole week. He probably thought she was the one who didn't give a damn, she didn't even show up last night. Who was she to be upset?  
  
"Buffy? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Will. So... I better get going, gotta change."  
  
"Okay. Good luck on the date Buffy."  
  
"Thanks, Will." Buffy said with a smile. Now there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from going on this date. No one but herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had just finished dressing herself and was putting on some simple jewelry, as per Willow's advice, when she heard the soft knock on the door. "Wait a minute." She called. "I'll be right there." She fixed the last of her jewelry before walking to the door. 'Why is Riley so early?' she thought as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy." William greeted her with a smile.  
  
She was speechless, "Hi...Will?"  
  
"What? You don't recognize me anymore?" the blonde tried to joke. He was nervous himself but trying hard not to show it. "I see you're all dressed up, going on a date?"  
  
"Yeah... what are you doing here?" the blonde asked in confusion.  
  
William was caught of guard by the blonde's straight forward response "Well... I was just here to tell you that... I'm leaving..."  
  
"For Chicago. I know." Buffy supplied.  
  
"Oh! I thought that..."  
  
"Willow told me. So how long will you be gone?"  
  
"I don't know, probably 'bout a week..."  
  
"Ah..." the blonde replied "So... would you like to come in?" she asked, noticing that they had been talking in the doorway  
  
"Umm... I'm not sure." William said as he looked at his watch. "I'm don't wanna be late for my flight... But maybe we can talk, when I get back?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand... Maybe when you get back..." she replied. "You better get going then huh?"  
  
"Yeah." He said with a nod.  
  
"Okay, good luck on the trip! Take care."  
  
"Thanks!" William answered as he gave Buffy as kiss on the cheek and said his goodbye.  
  
As Buffy shut the door, millions of things flowed through her head. She had invited him in and he refused. He had seemed different. Of course she didn't expect everything to be normal after they had slept together at that motel. All week she had tried to do anything, keeping herself busy just to let her mind forget how nice it felt in William's arms. 'Bad Buffy, Bad Buffy.' But no matter how much she tried to forget, to make it seem like it never happened, she knew one thing... it felt right.  
  
~~ Airport ~~  
  
William was sitting at one of the lounge chair; his flight had been delayed for some odd reason. In his mind he was playing back what had happened at that motel last week. God, he could still feel her, the taste of her lips on his. 'It was always her, Will. It had been Buffy all along. And you know it.' How can this be happening, this can't be right, her and me are just friends, just friends William recited in his mind. Buffy is happy with Riley, what she said was right, that night was just a clinch. It meant nothing to her. As he heard an announcement through the PA that his flight was now boarding, he got up from his seat and started his way to the gate. 'But it meant something to me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was way too long for Buffy; the ballet lasted for two hours, two hours of complete boredom. "So... I had a really nice time..." Buffy said as she prepared to open the lock to her apartment door.  
  
"Yeah... really nice..." Riley trailed off as he tentatively looked at his watch.  
  
"So... do you wanna come in, you know maybe we could..."  
  
"Umm..." Riley cut her off as he again looked at his watch, "I sort of have to go now Buff."  
  
"Oh! Maybe tomorrow then?" as Buffy came closer to him.  
  
"No. Tomorrow's no good." Seeing the blonde back off with a sad look he quickly replied, "I'll call you." He left after giving Buffy a brief peck on the cheek.  
  
'Great, so much for that,' Buffy thought as she shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander was sitting at a bar near Oakwood Street. He and Cordelia had had a fight. It wasn't big but he had had said some not so nice things and she had kicked him out of her apartment. He didn't want to go to his own place for fear of seeing Oz there snuggling up to Willow; he didn't need that reminder. As he sat there, he looked around at the at the skankiness of the club, hookers everywhere waiting for some rich dirty old man to jump their bones. He asked himself why he even thought of going to this part of town and got up and to leave. As he was leaving, he saw a familiar face. It was Riley.  
  
Riley was sitting by the lounge chairs at the back part of the bar; he appeared to be all alone holding a beer in hand as if waiting for somebody. Curiosity getting the better part of him, Xander decided to stay and see what a guy like Riley would be doing in a place like this. He had only seen Riley once at the Bronze, when he picked up Buffy, but wasn't the kind of man you just forget, he had a muscular and body and a well defined face. This was definitely Riley. As Riley waited there, ordering another beer at the bar, Xander noticed a woman walking up to Riley. The woman was dressed in black halter with a neckline so low it hardly covered her breast. Her skirt was so short it barely covered her bottom. As she approached Riley, she sat in between his legs and started making-out with him. Thinking to himself that he had seen enough, Xander decided to walk out the door. He didn't know that woman all over Riley, but he certainly knew that it wasn't Buffy.  
  
A/N: Next chapter up soon! Thanks to my beta Alison. 


	15. Chapter 14 There's something in Chicago

A/N: Somebody mentioned that I left them hanging on that last update well I gotta tell you when you finished reading this you wouldn't think that the last one was a cliffhanger compared to this chap! Hehe... (  
  
Chapter 14 There's something in Chicago  
  
William had been in Chicago for last three days, in those times the only thing he did was work, work and more work. He had been able to get everything straighten out, the new branch coordinator seemed to be a nice and respectable man. He decided to stay a day more to supervise and make sure that he knew exactly what is needed to be done, because he did not fancy coming back here.  
  
As the day ended, everything had been settled. He would be leaving for LA tomorrow morning, the tickets were brought and his bags have been packed, he had also called Xander to make sure that his best bud would be there to pick him up. He decided to give himself a little treat, for the past few days he'd been here, he still was not able to see the beauty of the city, aside from the office and his hotel room. So he decided to drive around, as he got his keys and headed out.  
  
Somehow, he ended up at the east part of town. The street was crowded with young teenagers walking up and getting into different bars. He decided to go into one himself as he walked up to the bar that had a large glowing sign 'Bob's Beer Bar' William recited. "Catchy name." He mumbled under his breath as he made his way inside. He sat himself at on of the barstools and ordered up a drink to the old bartender with grayish hair. "Beer."  
  
"So... man. What is it, love problems?" The old man asked as he handed William a bottle of booze.  
  
William can't help but give out a small laugh at the old man's remark. "Why, mate, can't a guy just drink..." the blonde asked as he cocked his brow.  
  
"Didn't say that 'mate'." The old man replied mocking the blonde at his use of the word mate. "Bob." He regarded as he showed his nametag to William and reached out his hand to shake.  
  
"Spike." The blonde replied as he shook the older man's hand. What can he say that name sometimes can come in handy when he needs to impress the ladies or make some blokes extremely scared. "So... nice place you got here."  
  
"Ya... but it's not mine. So, again I ask why you drinking?"  
  
"There has to be reason..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong... I have no plan of getting into other's business but you strike me..."  
  
"Wait!" William cut off the old man. "I saw you already... you were the guy at the highway..."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Bob said defensively. "Must have been somebody that looks like me..."  
  
"Whatever!" William shrugged. "What was it you're saying?"  
  
"I said, you strike me as a man who has women all over him, why drink?"  
  
William again can't help to give out a laugh; this old bloke is funny he thought. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, mate. But I just got dumped..." Seeing the man looking at him intently, he decided to tell this Bob guy all about he and Harmony's breakup. What can it hurt right, he dose not live here, be out of here by tomorrow. "...Then she says 'It was always her, Will. It had been Buffy all along. And you know it.' Way the go with the guilt trip right?" William finished as he drank his fifth bottle of beer down.  
  
"So... who's this Buffy, chick then?" Bob asked as he gave William another bottle of booze.  
  
"Come on, man. You met her... right at that repair shop of yours, you know you burned by pocket there, mate..." a very drunk William answered.  
  
"Told ya... that was not me 'mate'.  
  
"Fine... she's..." William then told the old man all about Buffy and how they met up to the time they slept together. He can't help but wonder why all of a sudden he was able to tell this man all about his life. He was a stranger, a stranger he could have sworn he met millions of times before, but he just blames it on his over excessive drunkenness. "...that's it... that's Buffy."  
  
"Seems to be a very beautiful lady ah?"  
  
"She's okay... petit! Cute though."  
  
"Don't get me wrong... but I have to agree with that Harmony chit."  
  
"What do you mean?" William asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well... seem to me you're in love with her..."  
  
"Who? Buffy! Ah, that's real funny." The blonde replied as he laughed out loud.  
  
"Hey! The way you described her... gotta tell you, if I did not know any better..."  
  
"Shut it up. It's never gonna happen." William cut off the old man. "Plus, she has that bloke for a lover." as William gave out a sigh.  
  
"So you saying that if she was not with this 'bloke for a lover' then there's a chance?" Bob asked curiously.  
  
"Don't know, mate... don't know." As the blonde ran his hand through his hair and closed his eye momentarily, 'God, my head hurts'.  
  
"You never know... fate maybe working on your side, William."  
  
"Bolloks!" the blonde replied as he heard the old man's reply. He does not believe in all those fate and destiny crap, 'Wait, I did not tell him my name's William...' was his last thought as he dozed off.  
  
William was awoken by numerous shakes, as he opened his eyes all he saw was a dark room, there seemed to be a lot of things walking around him, but it was all too blurry for him to notice. "Hey, you okay?" he heard a woman say, as she continued shaking him to rise. "Yeah." He finally answered as he got his vision clear. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Well... seems to me you dozed off..." the bartender lady answered. "Who gave you all these beers?" she asked as she saw all the bottles in front of the blonde. "No wonder you dozed off."  
  
"Bob..." William was able to reply.  
  
"Bob? There's no one named Bob here, man." The lady wondered what the hell this guy was talking about, there was nobody named 'Bob' that worked here. He might just be more drunk that she thought, if that's was ever possible. Hearing the blonde give out a complain, "Let me just get you a cab... okay? Wait here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William woke up from his hotel room with a throbbing pain in his head; the rays of the bright sun outside made it worst as he tried to remember last night's events. He had gone out for a drink and ended up talking with the old bartender, Bob. Then everything was pretty much a blur; he said something like 'You never know... faith maybe working on your side, 'William'.' Then he dozed off and that lady got him a cab and then he is here now. Looking at the clock in the bedside table, it read, 8:30 "Bloody Hell." The blonde said as he remembered his flight, he better get a moving if he wanted to catch it on time.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles. Buffy woke up from bed restless; it had been four days now, since her and Riley's date. He said he would call her and until now, she had yet to hear his voice. She decided that he was probably busy from all his work at the district office to call. 'I'll give him a surprise visit.' Buffy thought as she got up and went inside the shower. 'He'll surely love that.'  
  
After about a hundred clothes, Buffy finally was satisfied with her outfit and was now in Riley's front door. She was wearing one of those, country girl outfits. She had a spaghetti strap white top covered over by a red cardigan paired off with red a polka dot skirt and matching red sandals. She brought with her a picnic basket full of Riley's favorite goodies, Nothings good enough for her, man she thought as she placed a small knock at the door. Hearing no reply and concluding that Riley was still asleep she looked under the mat for his hidden key and she found it, she guessed she just had to surprise him even more.  
  
As she opened the door, she saw Riley's coat thrown at the floor. She thought that Riley probably had a rough night, as she picked it up and placed it by the couch. "Riley... Honey..." Buffy called to the empty room. She then decided to take a look at his bedroom, after placing a small knock at the door she was surprised at the image before her. Riley was half-naked wrap all over some brunette under the covers. Seeing this, Buffy had no idea how to react, he could feel her heart beating faster and faster, she was running out of breath as droplet of tears started to flow from her eyes. They were not tears of sorrow but tears of hatred and anger.  
  
As the young man, she once called her boyfriend stirred in bed and started to come to, she tried to move her feet but they wouldn't. Riley woke up to see Buffy by his bedroom door a picnic basket in hand. Realizing what he was doing and where they were, he called out to her only to see her run out. "Buffy, wait!" he called as he scrambled to find his jeans.  
  
Buffy heard Riley call out to her, but she could care less as she ran out of his apartment, until he caught up to her in the hallway.  
  
"Buffy..." he said as he caressed the young blonde's face. "Let me explain..."  
  
Buffy felt the strong hands of the man at her cheeks as she flinched; "There's nothing to explain!" She shouted as more tears flowed, "You cheated on me, what else is there to explain..."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Save it! I don't need your petty excuses. I should have known... but no, I had to be the all understanding girlfriend."  
  
"Understanding? You got one hell of a nerve to call yourself an 'understanding' girlfriend."  
  
"I have been nothing but into this relationship... I have done everything I could, only to find out, this!" Buffy hit back between sobs.  
  
"Ha! Been into the relationship! Buffy, you were never into the relationship... You were the first one that backed off. This between the two of us..." Riley stated as he pointed back and froth from him and the blonde. "It was never you and me, I was just by myself... because you were too caught up with that 'William' of yours to take notice of anything else!  
  
At this Buffy was more astonished than she had ever been, how dare he use William as an excused, she now realized how wrong she really was at dating this guy, he made it more easier for him to break up with him. But she had nothing else to hit back at him so she did the only thing she could do, she ran out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, man, so... how was the trip?" the brunette asked his best friend as they met up at the airport and proceeded to his car at the parking lot.  
  
"It was okay... But God, those bloody workers did not know a thing. Had to teach them this and that..." William had woken up in bed with a sharp pain in his head, he tried the best he could to get himself together to catch his flight home. Good thing that he got a decent hour of sleep in the plane.  
  
"Yeah, have to agree with you at that, those construction workers at the site does not know the difference between a hammer and a screwdriver." Xander sarcastically replied, he once was one of those good for nothing newbies, but now he was a successful foreman building one of the biggest mall in Los Angeles. "So... did you already meet Cordelia?"  
  
"Yeah, the brunette at the Bronze the other night... right?" the blonde replied, knowing that he was probably falling for one of Xander's trap. Whenever his best bud has a new girlfriend, he would go on none stop about them like they were the only thing that mattered. As he listened to Xander blabber on about Cordelia's faults that he ever love so much, he suddenly could not help himself from asking, "How's Buffy?"  
  
Xander was caught off guard by the blonde's question, maybe mainly because William had interrupted him from his long rant about Cordy. But nonetheless he answered him with a cocked brow; "I guess she's okay... Haven't seen her..." as he continued to give his friend glances full of unanswered questions.  
  
"What?" William replied, but as the brunette continued glaring at him. "I can't ask now..."  
  
"Hey..." Xander said as he held his hand up, as a sign of surrender. After a couple of speechless moments accompanied by constant glares. "So... want me to drop you off at Harmony's."  
  
'Bloody Hell' William thought, he haven't mentioned to his best friend that he and the blonde had broken up. Actually he had told no one, he had no idea why. "Were through..." Hearing Xander give out a 'What!' "It did not work out... okay... its not like you liked her or anything."  
  
"Right... I never did like that girl, but she's hot though..." Xander replied. "But not now, man. I was thinking that since me and Cordy are finally all okay, maybe we could on a double date or something..."  
  
"Ha, even if I was still with her, hell! I would never go on a double date with you."  
  
"And why the 'hell' not?" the brunette questioned, mocking William's use of the expression hell.  
  
William just gave out a laugh, "Just drop me off my soddi'n apartment.  
  
"Fine! Laugh at me then." As Xander mumbles under his breath, 'Let's see who fetches you from the airport next time."  
  
As William reached his apartment, he thought of maybe getting some rest, but decided not too, he did not feel tired and decided to go for a stroll.  
  
William was walking down Madison Avenue, in search for something to free his mind of all the paperwork in store for him when he gets back to the office. Rupert would probably want him to do a whole report about his visit to Chicago and the progress of there inter-branch there. As he walked out of the Expreso Pump with a cup of coffee in hand, he noticed that the agency Buffy owned was still closed, and it was already after noon. He knew Willow probably had classes, but why would Buffy not be here to open up the shop. As millions of thoughts flowed through at the blonde's head about the other blonde's whereabouts he suddenly got worried, what could have possibly happened to Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After staring mindlessly at the building in front of him, William finally decided to check out Buffy's house, she was probably just ill or something, why did he have to worry himself so much. As he reached the blonde's door, he silently knocked, making it open by itself. Realizing that the door was not only unlocked but it was not shut properly, again million of thing flowed through his mind, he got worried as he stepped into the apartment making sure to make the least noise as possible. As he began to walk in deeper into the house, he did not notice anything stolen, so the 'Buffy got robbed' theory was out. As he ventured into the hallway, he could hear soft sounds coming from one of the rooms. As neared the door, he heard soft cries, 'Buffy's crying?'. He then decided to open the door to find a petit blonde rolled up to a ball by the foot of the bed. He moved in closer and saw that the blonde did not even looked up, as if she did not know his presence. "Buffy?" William softly breathed, afraid to scare the blonde in front of him. He can see she was shivering, as she continued to give out soft cries of sorrow. Hearing no answer he moved in closer to her and knelt down in front of her. "Buffy..." Finally she looked up at him, he could see her eyes were all puffy and red, he guessed that she must have been crying all day. "It's okay, luv. I'm here." He comfortably told her as he cradled her in his arms and continued to rock her slowly.  
  
William sat there with Buffy for what seemed like hours, Buffy cried her heart out, the longer he held her the louder her cries got, but he did not mind. She needed to relieve herself of whatever it was that was making her act the way she is. He had no idea what it was, and he didn't want to ask. She would tell him when she's ready to. After a lot of convincing, he finally had gotten her to agree, that it was better for them to sit in the bed rather than on the floor. As William helped her up, she held on to him tighter as if he would just disappear into thin air if she ever let go.  
  
The two blondes sat on the bed, as Buffy tried to calm herself down. When she got home from Riley's, the emotional pain of what happened came rushing back to her. She could not believe how cruel Riley was, he did not even try to apologize for what he had done, not that it would have changed anything. She thought that if he did not like her anymore then he could have just broken up with her and that would have caused her less pain than her seeing him with another woman in bed. He knew about Buffy and Liam's relationship and still it did not stop him from cheating on her. She was scared of how she always seems to pick the wrong guy or maybe there was something wrong with her. After Buffy had calmed down, she realized that William had been here with her all this time. She was wrap around the blonde's arm, giving her a sense of security. She looked up at him; she wanted to say she was sorry for crying all over him like she did.  
  
And as if he read her thoughts he answered, "It's okay, luv." As he hugged her closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Buffy sniffled as she pulled away from William's embrace; she looked him in the eye, eyes full of question. Question that he did not understand, "You forgot to close the door..." this made the blonde give out a small laugh. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, afraid that if he pushed too much she would pull away from him.  
  
Buffy shook her head; she did not want to talk about anything, even if she knew she had to. Seeing the blonde across from her nod in understanding, "Me and Riley broke up..." she stated, she knew she said she did not want to talk. But seeing William's blue eyes full of understanding and compassion, she felt like she needed to tell him, to help him comfort her.  
  
Hearing the information, a sudden thought rushed through him 'You never know... fate maybe working on your side, William'. As the blonde tried to shake the thought out of his mind. He can't help but wonder why a break up would make Buffy wallow in sorrow so much. He knew she seemed happy with him, but that's not enough reason, her sorrow was much deeper. It was like all these emotions she kept inside of her came back haunting her. He looked at her with questioning eyes wanting her to elaborate more on what had happen.  
  
No matter how much her brain told her she shouldn't, her heart was telling her to tell William everything. Everything that had happen, everything that have caused her to break down, everything that she felt, because at the back of her mind she knew he would understand. "He cheated on me... I...I saw him with... another woman... in bed." Buffy explained as tears begin to fill her eyes.  
  
'I'll kill that bloody bastard!' William could not imagine why a guy would ever do something like that. How could they hurt her that way? As he continued to sooth her. "He was sleeping with her..." Buffy took a deep breath, "He did not even apologize... he did not care that I saw everything... he did not want me anymore..." as Buffy leaned into William's chest and started to sob. "My father... Liam... Why do they always do this to me!" Buffy yelled as she punched the blonde's chest, "Am I not good enough for them! Is there something wrong with me?" she said between cries as she finally let go and slump herself down on the bed.  
  
William closed his eyes, he did not know she was going through this much pain. He knew she never talked about her father that much, and now he knew why. Her father probably abandoned her; the hate she was feeling was not only for Riley or for her ex boy friend Liam it was also for her father. He lied on his side, staring in Buffy's eyes as he brush out a strand of hair "Shh... It's gonna be okay... There is nothing wrong with you... Don't let those soddin' poofs tell you other wise. They were wrong to do those things to you; you are too good for them. I know you are strong, you can get through this, Buffy. Remember, luv, when others turn their back on you and you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, I'll always be here...I'll never leave you..."  
  
At hearing Williams's words, Buffy sat back up, "Why? Why are you not like them?"  
  
William mimicked Buffy's previous action, held her hand and blue eyes met green ones as he said "Because I care for you, you mean a lot to me, pet and I think I am falling in love with you."  
  
A/N: Ooo... feedback! 


	16. Chapter 15 Mysteries and Passions

Chapter 15 Mysteries and Passions  
  
"What?" Buffy said wide eyed as she suddenly jumped to her feet. That made William nervous, was Buffy upset because of his admission? "How can you say that, Will. Hello? Remember your girlfriend Harmony?"  
  
"Me and Harmony sort of broke up, luv." William responded; 'Thank god she's not upset.'  
  
"Oh..." was the only thing Buffy could say, she just didn't know what to think of the new information she had just received. Her mind needed to process it all. She was single, William was single for some reason that she didn't understand, and he thought he was falling in love with her... 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.' Buffy recited in her mind. What was she suppose to say? How was she supposed to react? "Well... I guess..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I know you're probably surprised," 'surprised isn't the word for it' Buffy thought. "I know this is a lot to take in, probably wasn't the best time to tell you." William closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "God... I can't do this..." Buffy looks at him, asking him to continue on. "I'm not sure how you feel, but from the first time I saw you, honestly..." William chuckled, "Well... I really didn't feel a thing, no connection at all." This disappointed Buffy, but she didn't let it show. The first time she saw him she had felt an immediate attraction. "But as time passed...we grew closer, we became more than just a friends... at first you were like a sister, Buffy. I cared for you... a lot. I just never thought it could be anything more than just that. I guess I needed to get drunk and hear it from a stranger to believe it. But I'm still not sure... We just came from a fresh break up; wounds have to heal... I know you need to..."  
  
William was cut off when he felt Buffy's hand reach out to his, "I'm not sure... but I think I actually understand what you're saying. What I feel for you is more than just friendship too, Will. You're right, we do need time... to sort everything out, to make sure that what we are doing is right." Seeing the blonde nod in understanding, there was an awkward silence between the two neither knew what to say to the other. They had both professed their true feelings and intentions, not knowing what was in store for them. "So..." Buffy finally cleared the silence as she stood up and looked at herself, "I better get cleaned up, I look ridiculous in this outfit! What was I thinking?"  
  
"I think it looks cute on you." William immediately regretted what he had said, "I mean... you should go... I should get going too."  
  
"You're going?" William looked back. "I mean... I thought we could at least have dinner together, it's getting late. I hate eating alone and..."  
  
William gave her a satisfactory smile, "Okay, I'll stay. Hate dinner alone too... You get cleaned up, I'll try to fix up something..."  
  
"Oh, the menus for take-out are in the first kitchen drawer." Buffy suggested, before she entered the bathroom door.  
  
William looked at her with a raised brow, "Is that all you eat, pet? You do know that take-out isn't good for you..."  
  
"Well... for your information I do know... It's just that, I don't know how to cook." The blonde said the last phrase as soft that William could hardly hear it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I don't know how to cook."  
  
"Well then get freshened up and I'll show you one of my specialties, you haven't tasted the best food in town until I've cooked for you..." William stated. He was pretty proud of how good his culinary skills were despite not having taken any actual lessons or anything. Back in England when he was a kid, whenever his mother cooked she would always try to teach him a thing or two. It helped a lot, especially when he took home economics during his sophomore year.  
  
"Cocky aren't we? I'll be the judge of that..." Buffy trailed off a she slipped in the bathroom door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William had gone down to the blonde's kitchen and looked inside the cupboard only to find almost nothing. It had a couple of boxes of instant pancake mix, some flour, sugar, salt - pretty much the basics, plus a couple of herbs. The refrigerator had some cheese, butter, milk, juice - nothing much that he could whip up. 'Hell! I guess this will have to do.' The blonde thought as he got some pot and pans and started mixing in anything he could find.  
  
Back upstairs, Buffy was wracking her mind of what to wear, "Too showy... Hi, I dressed up to impress you..." Buffy recited after each and every outfit she tried on, she can't seem to find anything to wear. She wanted something that said 'I'm casual and comfortable yet I know you've been drooling inside since I walked downstairs.' Finally she settled for a white tank top and a pair of low cut jeans. She had absolutely no idea why she was even trying to impress William. As she walked through the hall and down the stairs, she smelled a wonderful aroma. She wondered what could the other blonde possibly be cooking up.  
  
William was putting some herbs into the pot in front of him, he had figured out how to make do with what was available. As he tasted a little of the pasta he had cooked, he heard the phone ring.  
  
"I'll get it." Buffy called as she rushed down the stairs and into the living room, "Hello?"  
  
"Who was that, pet?" William asked as he continued stirring.  
  
"Oh, It was just Willow, she dropped by the agency and she just wondered why it wasn't open... she was just worried is all." Buffy answered the blonde's question as she sniffed the air, "Mm... that smells delicious." She moved in closer to try and take a peek at what kind of food he had cooked.  
  
"Hey! No peeking." William scolded as he waved his hand, indicating for Buffy to move away, "I suggest you just get the plates ready, luv. Dinner would be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
Buffy looked at the clock; it was almost 6:30, time for her all time favorite show. "Will, do you mind if we eat by the sofa, my favorite show's going to be on any second?"  
  
"It's okay by me..." William replied as he started scooping the pasta onto their plates, adding some extra herbs and cheese plus a couple of pieces of garlic bread. Looking down at his creation and deciding that it was would do, he made his way into the living room, two plates in hand.  
  
As Buffy placed down a couple of sodas on the coffee table and seated herself on the large couch, she pushed the remote control button. The starting tune of the show's song sang in.  
  
"Dinner is served!" William announced as he entered the living room. He heard some sounds coming from the television as he saw Buffy stare intently at the device in front of her, "What you watching, luv?"  
  
"Shh... It's starting, don't talk."  
  
William then sat himself beside the blonde and placed the plates onto the coffee table. As he looked at the television, he did a doubletake. There was a dog talking with some humans who seemed to be searching for something. "What kind of show is this? It looks like crap."  
  
"Would you shut up! I'm trying to watch here." Buffy scolded as she took the fork and twirled her pasta without taking her eyes of the screen. "And by the way, It's not 'crap' it happens to be a very nice show."  
  
'Like hell it is...' William thought as he too began eating his dinner.  
  
"Mm... This is great!" Buffy commented as she took a bite of her garlic bread.  
  
"Oh! You're talking to me?" William asked sarcastically.  
  
"The show's over..." Buffy said lazily.  
  
'It figures.' Of course the show's over, Buffy wouldn't say a word to him while it was on. "What is this show anyway? Is it some kind of cartoon, are you reminiscing about your childhood, luv. Cause honestly, you're not that old..."  
  
Buffy gave out a sigh, eyes narrowing. "That's really funny, you know..."Buffy replied sarcastically. "I happen to like that show..."  
  
"What about it do you like?" William asked with a chuckle.  
  
"For your information, mister, Scooby Doo happens to be one of the most popular shows on TV." 'Yeah, for kids.' William thought. "And I do like the whole detective part..." Buffy said shyly, she had been watching the show since way back, especially before when Dawn, her younger sister was still in to it.  
  
"So... you like mysteries..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Buffy replied as she took a gulp of her soda. "At least it's better than 'Passions'."  
  
"Oh! Well... I guess you don't know that it happens to be a very entertaining show."  
  
"Yeah, right! Drama, drama and more drama... It's too boring if you ask me..." Buffy resorted back.  
  
"Ha! You're one too speak, aren't you!" William said as he started to tickle Buffy, which made the blonde laugh, moving away from him as she clutched her stomach.  
  
"Stop it, will you!" As Buffy tried to hold her fit of giggles together, "stop it!"  
  
"Fine." William answered as he stopped doing his previous actions and started grabbing the plates and empty cans of sodato get them washed up. "I'll just get this stuff cleaned up."  
  
After Buffy had had enough of relaxing by herself she called out, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" as she searched through the stacks of DVDS she had.  
  
"I don't know... Aren't you tired yet? You had a long day..." William asked as he came out of the kitchen door.  
  
Truth be told, Buffy was tired, everything that happened today was more than a girl could handle; she just wanted to keep herself as busy as possible to keep herself from thinking about things she certainly didn't want to think about. She didn't want to be alone, because too would let her mind to drift off. "I'm okay..." Buffy replied with a yawn.  
  
"Now, I may have believed that if I didn't see you yawn, pet." William said as he sat beside Buffy and swung his arm to the back of the sofa.  
  
"Really... I'm fine." She said as she let out another yawn. "Okay, maybe I am 'bit' tired..." she admitted as she rested her head on William's chest.  
  
The blonde felt tingles up his spine as he stared at the lovely girl in front of him. He let his left arm wrap around her shoulder. Seeing that she didn't react to his touch, he began playing with her golden locks. "Have I ever told you I love this hair?" he asked. Hearing no response, he looked at her intently and realized that he wasn't talking to anyone. Buffy was lying in his arms fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head and whisper, "Goodnight, Buffy," as he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
'Night William.'  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Alison. Reviews are appreciated! 


	17. Chapter 16 Morning After

Chapter 16 Morning After  
  
The heat of the bright sun was penetrating through the blinds of the agency window. As soon as Buffy entered the building, she was hit be the thousands of things that had to be done. The answering machine was blinking bright red, ldquo;10 new messages,rdquo; it sounded. Each message she had to listen to was from a client wanting their blind date confirmed. She had never thought that running a business would be this hard. She had been back just a day and a half and already tons of work was staring her in the face. As she patiently listened to every message, she remembered what had happened that morning...  
  
Two blondes woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. As they shifted positions, they both realized that they had just spent the night together on Buffyrsquo;s living room couch. As William answered his phone, Buffy got up and started to fix herself up the best she could, running her fingers through her hair. She signaled to the busy blonde that she would be upstairs getting cleaned up. Seeing him nod in agreement she went her way. When she reached the bathroom, she looked at herself at the mirror. She was a wreck, her hair was all up in all the wrong places, and her eyes had some morning stars in them. She then thought of the night before as she stepped into the shower, William had cooked her dinner, which she was more than grateful for. She had been tired but didnrsquo;t want to be alone so he had said they he would stay with her for a while. She had no idea when it happened but she had slipped into the blondersquo;s embrace and fallen asleep. Even if it was in the uncomfortable couch, she felt like it was the most relaxing sleep she had for the past few days.  
  
After Buffy had finished showering, she went downstairs to find a cleaned up blonde sitting on her couch watching the morning news. ldquo;Hey!rdquo; She called as he nodded and patted the seat next to him, indicating she take a sit. ldquo;What you watching?rdquo;  
  
ldquo;The news, luv. Need to be updated.rdquo; William replied as he intently listened to the reporter not taking his eyes of the TV.  
  
ldquo;Oh, comersquo; on you own a publishing company! You know the news, you print it everyday.rdquo;  
  
ldquo;I may be the owner, pet, but Irsquo;m not the editor...rdquo; He replied knowingly.  
  
ldquo;Well...rdquo; Buffy stuttered as she ran out of retorts, ldquo;I donrsquo;t think the news is that interesting, reading the paper is way too boring.rdquo;  
  
ldquo;I noticed.rdquo; William answered. Buffy gave him a questioning look. ldquo;I checked the door... no paper.rdquo; They sat there in silence as they, even Buffy, continued to watch the news until it ended. ldquo;You hungry?rdquo;  
  
ldquo;Why? You gonna cook?rdquo; Buffy asked as she clicked the remote control off.  
  
ldquo;Nah... too tired. Maybe we can go to the International House of Pancakes and have some breakfast, what do you say?rdquo;  
  
ldquo;Irsquo;d say, it sounds like an absolutely delicious idea!rdquo; Buffy replied as she licked her lip.  
  
back at the agency   
  
ldquo;Ring, ring.rdquo; The phone rang, which pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. ldquo;Hello?rdquo; she answered. ldquo;Yes, Mr. Gibson. It has been confirmed. Okay, Thanks, have a nice day!rdquo; The thoughts of the morning she had had, again rushed through her mind as silence drifted across the room. She and William had eaten breakfast, both having waffles. She found out that William had a sweet tooth; the amount of syrup he placed on his waffles could give anybody diabetes. After having that filling breakfast, both were still not ready to go to work, although it was already nine in the morning. Neither of them was sure of their reasons, yet they both had a feeling that they missed the times they spent together before and wanted to cherish it, make it last.  
  
They took a walk at the park, sitting on a nearby bench and watching the children play with no cares in the world. Each of them was reveling in the memories provoked by the scene in front of them. Seeing the children play, Buffy really missed being a kid and not caring about anything, the only thing she had to worry about before was homework. But now there was rent, loans, bills, bills and more bills. It not that she didnrsquo;t enjoy being independent, but she missed having her mother there with her and helping her, or for that matter anyone that would be there for her, waiting for her when she came home. She wanted someone to talk to her about her day comforting her from the stress of work.  
  
Williamrsquo;s office   
  
William had just barely finished the reports Rupert wanted him to make about his recent visit to Chicago. Just as he thought, the moment that he walked into the office, his partner was waiting for him by his chair ready to give orders. Good thing that he was able to finish all the paperwork because he certainly needed a break. As he finished packing his things, ready to go home for the day, memories of that early morning penetrated his mind...  
  
He had woken up in Buffyrsquo;s apartment on her couch with the petite blonde enveloped in his arms. He had shifted slightly to a more comfortable position as he stared at her, fast asleep. Her golden hair was safely tucked away on one side; her breathing low, the small purrs she would give out... she was just... beautiful. ldquo;Ring, ringrdquo; Damn phone William thought as he frantically searched for the device in fear that it would wake up the blonde in front of him. By the time he had finally found it, Buffy had already woken up. As he answered the phone, he found out that it was again his demanding partner once again, wanting him to get into the office as soon as possible.  
  
After the long and tiring conversation William had with Rupert, he went into the downstairs bathroom and tried to fix himself up as best he could. He then started to make some coffee and looked for the morning paper, which he couldnrsquo;t find. Settling for the morning TV news instead, he sat at the couch and watched. After a couple of minutes, Buffy emerged from the stairwell and he invited her to join him for some breakfast. From there they went to the park, partly because he was still not ready to go to work and wanted to have a little fun. And mostly because he wanted to make the most of the time he and the blonde spent together. He missed the way they were before, before that awkward night. He missed how they used to talk everyday and told each other about the day they had. He just wanted this moment to last.  
  
As he started the engine of his car, he remembered that today was Friday, Bronzing night. How he wished Buffy would show up. Even though they had only seen each other that morning, he couldnrsquo;t help but miss her already.  
  
  
  
William was siting at their usual table at the Bronze with Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz, who had just taken a break form his last set. Oh, how he hated being the fifth wheel among the crowd. He wondered where Buffy was. The redhead had told him that Buffy was probably a little late because she had to close the agency for the night. As the foursome got up to dance, they invited him, but he declined. As he watched them move to the fast beat of the song, he wished Buffy was there.  
  
As if on response to his silent wish, ldquo;Hey, sorry I was late, had to close the office,rdquo; Buffy said as she sat at the chair across William. ldquo;Why arenrsquo;t you dancing with them?rdquo; she asked.  
  
ldquo;Nah! I donrsquo;t want to be the fifth wheel among happy the couples.rdquo; William replied as he drank a gulp of beer.  
  
ldquo;What do you say we dance!rdquo; Buffy said enthusiastically. Since that afternoon she had been anticipating going to the Bronze to have a night out. Truth of the matter was, she had missed the other blonde already.  
  
ldquo;I donrsquo;t know... the songrsquo;s about to end.rdquo;  
  
ldquo;So, wersquo;ll catch the next one. Come on.rdquo; Buffy dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the song ended. Xander and Cordy were tired, and Oz had to do his next set. So the threesome sat back down at the table leaving the blonde couple on the dance floor. The next song that Dingoes Ate My Baby played was sweet and mellow. Hearing it, Buffy wanted to tell William that they should sit this one out, even if deep down she didnrsquo;t want to. But when he started to pull her close by the waist, Buffy couldnrsquo;t even give it a second thought. She then placed her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest as they swayed with the music.  
  
ldquo;Arenrsquo;t they cute.rdquo; Cordy commented, interrupting Willow and Xanderrsquo;s discussion about the importance of coffee in the morning.  
  
The redhead and brunette turned their attention to the couple. Willow thought they really did look cute together. As for Xander, he agreed with both the ladies. He always assumed his best friend had a little something for the blonde, good thing he was finally acting on it.  
  
Back at the dance floor, Buffy had raised her head from the blondersquo;s chest and looked at him in the eye. For a moment they just stared at each other like that, not saying a word. As the song came to an end, William asked Buffy if she wanted to go somewhere else. He wanted to show her his favorite spot by the beach.  
  
Buffy, hearing the blondersquo;s question, was glad that they were finally comfortable with each other. She had missed the times they had spent together. ldquo;Yeah, I guess.rdquo; she said wanting to sound unsure yet failing at it. ldquo;But wersquo;d better tell the otherrsquo;s first.rdquo;  
  
ldquo;Okay, you tell them, luv. Irsquo;ll wait for you by the car. Say goodbye for me.rdquo; He called as he proceeded to the parking lot. He had actually planned for this night, good thing Buffy agreed to go. ldquo;So... you ready?rdquo; he asked when he saw her come out of the Bronze. Seeing her nod he said, ldquo;Get in the car then, we have a long way to go...rdquo;  
  
William and Buffy arrived at the beach near midnight. Their time in the car was just like before, not uncomfortable yet not too comfortable. They were able to catch up on each otherrsquo;s lives. They both couldnrsquo;t believe how in only a couple of weeks, so many things could have happened. This time around, William made sure to park his car at the other end of the beach. As they both started to get out of the vehicle, William opened the trunk up to grab a duffel bag.  
  
ldquo;Where to?rdquo; Buffy asked.  
  
ldquo;Just a little bit over there, luv.rdquo; William replied as he led the blonde hand in hand. When they reached their destination, he started to set up a couple things as Buffy stared into the sky in amazement.  
  
The place they were at now was beautiful, even if Buffy had no idea where they were. The ground they were standing on, overlooked the ocean. The darkness of the night made the water look as if it were part of the sky with sprinkles of diamonds scattered in it. It was the night of the new moon so all you could see were stars, sparkling against the darkness of the night. ldquo;Wow! William, this place is gorgeous.rdquo; Buffy breathed. ldquo;Where did you find a place like this?rdquo; she asked as she turned her back to look at him. ldquo;What are you doing?rdquo; she asked again, seeing William set up some kind of telescope and laying down a blanket.  
  
ldquo;Huh? Nothing. Come here...rdquo; as he directed her beside him by the telescope. He then looked at his watch, as if waiting for the right time. ldquo;Okay, look.rdquo;  
  
Buffy did as she was told. When she looked into the device she saw a wave of bright light - a comet passing slowly within her view. The comet had a light so bright and sparkling; it was almost purely white with little sparks of blue, glittering against the night. ldquo;Wow!rdquo; she said in amazement, she had never seen a comet before. ldquo;That was... what was that?rdquo;  
  
William could not help but give out a little smirk against the blondersquo;s reaction, ldquo;Was it nice, luv?rdquo; Seeing the blonde nod eagerly. ldquo;Wersquo;ll its Haleyrsquo;s comet, it sort of only comes every other century or something.rdquo; He answered with a smile.  
  
ldquo;Never told me you were into astrology and stuff!rdquo; Buffy said as she sat beside William by the blanket and laid her head on his shoulders and stared back into the sky.  
  
ldquo;Wersquo;ll, Irsquo;m not really that into it, but I guess I know a thing or two.rdquo; After a couple of moments of just sitting there and staring into the skies, Buffy started to rise.  
  
ldquo;What are we doing here? Did you just want me to see that? Not that I didnrsquo;t like it but...rdquo; Buffy stopped as soon as she realized she was babbling, something she did when she was nervous.  
  
William noticed her uneasiness, ldquo; Wersquo;ll I thought maybe we could stay here a bit longer is all, maybe watch the sunrise?rdquo;  
  
Buffy looked at him suspiciously, ldquo;So... you planned this...rdquo;  
  
ldquo;Yeah...you could say that...rdquo; the blonde answered as he started to get a couple of things out of the duffel bag. ldquo;I bought coffee!rdquo; he exclaimed as he raised a thermos, ldquo;and we have a blanket here, so...rdquo; he stated as he cocked his scarred brow at her and patted the seat beside him on the blanket.  
  
ldquo;Are you trying to seduce me, Spike?rdquo; She asked teasingly.  
  
ldquo;Why? Are you seducible?rdquo; William asked. Hearing no response, ldquo;Irsquo;ll take that as a yes.rdquo; He stated, a huge grin plastered in his face. Buffy looked at him wide-eyed, a question written all over her face, eyebrow raised. ldquo;Okay... I guessed that, so...rdquo; William got up and grabbed something from the bag, ldquo;Herersquo;s another blanket.rdquo; He said as he laid it beside his.  
  
ldquo;Good!rdquo; Buffy firmly stated, as she sat herself down by the blankets beside William and cuddled with him.  
  
William held her tight, stroking her golden streaks. Oh how he loved the feeling of just holding someone, someone named Buffy. Just wrapping his arms around her and feeling so comfortable, so relaxed, so... content. He knew that deep down he was still not ready to start a relationship with anyone and neither was she. He didnrsquo;t want to push, they just started to feel comfortable with each other again and he certainly wanted to cherish every second they got to spend time together. Looking into the night, he remembered how nice it was just being able to sit there like time meant nothing, like everything could just go by and he could care less. Breathing in deeply, he looked at the gorgeous being lying on top of him. She was fast asleep, probably was exhausted from the day she had. As he looked at her, the same thoughts came to mind as those he had that morning, she was a beauty, and he certainly knew the one thing he wanted for Christmas this year, her. He wanted to wake up with her beside him, starting the day with her beautiful smile and coming home at night to her warm embrace. He knew right then and there that... she was the one.  
  
  
  
Familiar shades of blue and orange filled the dark atmosphere of the night, as step by step the day was beginning to rise. Fluttering her eyes against the slight rays of the sun, she looked up slightly to the sleek form she laid upon. His face was so peaceful; it seemed innocent as she looked at him now. His complexion was bronzed, his body full of muscles yet soft to her touch. Underneath those long lashes were eyes so blue that they dared to be compared to the ocean. As she set her head back down on his chest, she looked at the sky as signs of day began to show. The colors expressed by the atmosphere were so relaxing, so comforting, just like the way she felt now.  
  
Feeling like sleep was no longer an option, Buffy started to get up and looked inside the duffel bag for any sign of food, and she found none. Remembering that she has left her purse in Williamrsquo;s car, which held a pack of uneaten crackers. She searched the sleeping blondersquo;s pockets for the keys, careful not to wake him up. As soon as she found them, she tried to remember which way they came from as she proceeded to his car.  
  
Restless and tired, William rubbed his eyes still half-asleep. His hand automatically reached out to feel a certain girl lying beside him. Finding none, he immediately opened his eyes, afraid about her whereabouts. As he sat up, he saw the sun almost rising; the dark color of the sky that he remembered was now gone. Instead it was replaced with the soothing shades of pink, orange and yellow. The sunrise was indeed beautiful, it had been a long time since he had seen one. But now was not the time to stare out at it, he had a missing blonde to find. Getting on his feet, he heard the faint sounds of a whistle, somebody was whistling a jaunty tune. As time passed the sound got louder and louder, a familiar voice cursed at a tree root. He knew whose voice it was. As he heard her nearing, he grabbed a single flower from the bushes, without waiting to see what what kind it was.  
  
ldquo;Hey, yoursquo;re up!rdquo; Buffy called as soon as she saw the blondersquo;s firm form.  
  
ldquo;Yeah, itrsquo;s me... up and about. Where have you been?rdquo; William asked, as he turned his back to face her.  
  
They were now eye to eye, blue met green as Buffy tried to give a response, ldquo;Well, I was feeling a bit...rdquo; she was cut short as she looked over the blondersquo;s shoulder to find the most beautiful thing she ever seen. Shades of pink and orange filled the sky as the sun peeked his head out of the ocean. ldquo;Wow...rdquo; Buffy said, amazed at what she saw, ldquo;Isnrsquo;t it beautiful...?rdquo;  
  
Buffy looked over his shoulder, amazement evident in her eyes, he knew what she was looking at, but he didnrsquo;t look back.  
  
His eyes locked with hers, as he answered her question. ldquo;Yes it is.rdquo; Buffy blushed, seeing him looking into to her as he placed the flower he picked up behind her ear and brushed a stray stand of hair. ldquo;Yes it is.rdquo;  
  
A/N: I stole a line from the movie lsquo;A Walk to Rememberrsquo; since itrsquo;s one of all time favorite movies. Thanks to Alison for being such a wonderful beta and umm... is it too much if I ask for a review?! ( 


	18. Chapter 17 Sunnydale Brings Back Memorie...

A/N: Apologies that this chapter took longer than I usually update, kinda got stuck with my beta, she's been busy so this chapter is not beta-read so please excuse the errors. On the bright side... this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written so pls. feedback!  
  
Chapter 17 Sunnydale...Brings Back Memories  
  
1 month, 4 weeks, 30 days, 720 hours, 43,200 minutes had passed since their opposed date. Each trying to get over their broken relationships and heartaches, they seem to come to each other for comfort or just plain simple companionship with a friend. Each day bringing them closer and closer, each moment they have together treasured. At first they started hanging out with the gang, usually with Xander and Cordy. The men would take the ladies to the mall, Buffy and Cordelia would talk endlessly about clothes and shopping while the guys would just give their occasional nods of confirmation. But as time past, both parties, even the ladies started to get tired of the mall and both brunettes were becoming more and more busy with their project. Soon the blondes found themselves spending more time together, just the two of them. Even during weekdays, William would sometimes just drop by at Buffy's house to hung-out, watch a movie or just talk. They both can't deny that they enjoyed each others company, both their best friends have work and school and both also have significant others that they needed to spend time with. So them hanging-out and enjoying each other's company isn't quite bad.  
  
Soon enough, William got tired of them just hanging-out, being best friends like they felt nothing for each other. They knew there was something between them and he for one did not want to hide it anymore. Only at that same time he did not know that Buffy was feeling the same way. 'Screw it if he thinks I'm still not ready.' The blonde thought, she had hid her feelings for William long enough, now that they are both free and single, she does not see anything wrong with the two of them trying out if this whole couple thing was for them. Though both having doubts that their friendship was going to be affected by whatever happened to their confessions, it's not going to stop them now.  
  
Cool wind was beaming down against her face, the harsh light of the sun shining upon her. Buffy looked at the scenery they passed by, 'familiar', she thought, she was on her way back to Sunnydale, with a certain blonde driving them to their destination. She then thought back to exactly how she fell into this situation...  
  
It had been an ordinary Wednesday afternoon for Buffy, she had been at the agency the most part of the day, cleaning, tidying and trying to finish checking out all the videos that had just gotten in for the week. Her and Willow's business was actually doing very well than they would have expected, it had blossomed over the months that had past. So now she was stuck here reviewing videotapes and such. "Hey, Willow!" Buffy greeted as the redhead entered through the door. "Was that just Oz who just dropped you off?" the blonde asked, seeing an old navy blue van drive away.  
  
Willow gave out a sigh of relief as soon as she entered the agency door; it was finally the last day of finals. She had been racking her brain the whole week trying you memorize different formulas and such, it was an exhausting week. "Hey Buffy!" she greeted back, "Yeah that was him said he needed to go to practice." The redhead replied hiding a certain tone of disappointment in her voice, which of course Buffy caught up to.  
  
"What's wrong, Will?" Buffy told her friend in a soft tone as she came to the front part of the counter and ushered her friend to sit beside by the bench. "Did you and Oz have a fight?"  
  
"Nah... It's not that. It's just... that... well." Willow tried to explain but somehow had come to a loss of words. Feeling Buffy's support she continued, "Well... you know how I have been busy for finals and all right?" seeing the blonde nod, "See... me and Oz have not spend much time together, I think he and I are sort of breaking apart Buffy. And I actually hoped that we could do something special tonight, maybe celebrate before summer vacation... I forgot he had to practice today."  
  
Buffy placed her arms around the redhead's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her and make her feel like everything will just be okay, "The summer is coming Will, no studies! Means more Oz filled time!" Buffy said enthusiastically hoping to brighten up her mood.  
  
Willow gave in and a little giggle could be heard, trying to go into a much lighter mood of topic, she asked "So... How's it going with you and Spike?" She refused to call him by his other nickname Will, which Buffy insist on using. Because for her it just causes unneeded confusion, she felt like she was talking about herself.  
  
Buffy hesitated, she had no idea what to tell Willow, and sure they had gone out on a couple of group dates and some with just the both of them, actually quite a lot. But she had absolutely no single clue where all of this unnecessary flirting was heading. She liked him, that she cannot deny. The time they had spent together all month for her was more than just two friends hanging out together. Suddenly the phone rang; glad that she did not have to answer the mind-bugging question Willow had for her she immediately picked up the phone. "Hello... Oh hi mom!"  
  
"What are you thinking about, luv?" William asked, his voice sounding obviously concerned.  
  
"What?" Buffy suddenly came out of her slight reverie. "What was that?"  
  
"I asked what were you thinking about, pet. Is there something that's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing... Well, I was just wondering why mom sounded 'panicky' when she talked to me on the phone. It sounded like an emergency." Buffy explained.  
  
"Don't get all 'panicky', pet." William complied as he let his stray hand wander within hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure everything is all right."  
  
Buffy felt his soothing touch 'here goes the flirting again' she thought. A part of her like these gestures he showed towards her, but a part of her was terribly getting confused, who wouldn't be. First he says he thinks he's falling in love with her, then he pulls away because it is too soon. Then they go out and there goes the unnecessary flirting and bad roaming of hands. She had no idea where they stand, she does not know where their relationship is heading but she does know one thing, she knows what she wants. Mindlessly forgetting about the way her mind was drifting off to, she returned his gesture and entwined her fingers with his, seeking comfort. "I hope you're right...I hope you're right." Buffy said as silence fell on them. Again, she watched the said familiar scenes flash before her as they drove and neared their destination.  
  
After about an hour of total silence, except maybe for the yawns, sighs and the music coming from the car radio, Buffy and Spike finally drove into 1630 Revello Drive. William turned off the engine and started to get out of the car, when he noticed a certain blonde not in motion. She was just staring into the front door of the house, no words said. "Hey, we going in or what?" he asked, slightly concerned of Buffy's actions.  
  
"I don't know if I should." She replied in a steady tone. "What if..."  
  
But before she could get another word in, "What if, what?" he butted in head cocked to the side. "I'm sure it's nothing, you're worrying yourself over nothing." The blonde tried to reason but was not able to get in word. "Operative word if, luv. Why don't we just go in and find out what's up. Or we could just stay here outside and you'll never find out."  
  
Buffy finally realized she was defeated, and thought that William did have a point, she will never know if she never went in and she know that the curiosity will definitely kill her sooner or later. So she settled for knocking at the door with three light knocks. Then it opened up to reveal a very enthusiastic Joyce at the other end. "Hey mom!" Buffy greeted, fake smile plastered, she knew that these overly enthusiastic greetings could never lead to any good.  
  
"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Buffy! We missed you so much!" Joyce greeted back as she gave her eldest daughter a bear-like hug. Noticing a certain bleached blonde on the side, "William right? So nice to see you again!" as she gave the blonde a light tap at the back.  
  
"It's nice to see you to, Mrs. Summers." William greeted with outmost charm.  
  
"Oh, please. Call me Joyce. Why don't we go into the living room, could I get you anything?" she asked as their visitors sited themselves side by side on top of the couch.  
  
"Look mom." Buffy started, she was getting tired of all these courtesy stuff her mom was doing, she wanted to know what was wrong, she needed to know. "You called and told me to come here as soon as possible, so what's the matter then?" she continued, trying to be as calm as she can be.  
  
"Well... It's about Dawn..."  
  
But before her mother could finish, Buffy started to babble, "What about Dawn? Is she hurt? Is she at the hospital? Will she be okay?" Buffy babbled until she almost ran out of breath and heard loud thumps coming from the stairway.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn called as she skipped down the stairs happily, taking the steps two at a time. "Buffy! I'm so glad you came." Dawn said as she jumped into Buffy's lap and gave her a hug that could have had her already lack of breath worse. "I thought you couldn't come." As Dawn sited herself beside Buffy as she calmed herself down from all the excitement. "Oh, hi Spike!"  
  
William just smiled back at the little version of Buffy and lay back down on the couch.  
  
But Buffy was not that calm, her mind was racing, more than ever. What had just happen, what was happening for that matter? What was the call about? What was so important that she needed to come by so urgently? Finally realizing that asking herself all these questions won't really get her any answers, "What the hell is going on!" Buffy asked, question written all over her face. These made everybody else in the room shocked on how the blonde had reacted, silence fell on them, as she again asked, "Isn't anybody doing to answer me?"  
  
Joyce was the first to recover, "Well, honey. This weekend is the finals for Dawn's art contest, so I thought I would invite you to come and see..."  
  
Before Joyce could finish, "If I win, I'll get a full scholarship! Isn't that great Buffy!" Dawn butted into the conversation.  
  
"But... I thought..." 'Great! I worried myself for nothing!'  
  
"So, would you two like anything to drink, Spike?" Joyce asked their two guests.  
  
"Anything would be great!" William replied. Buffy did not speak she was still stammering about her misunderstanding.  
  
"Come on Dawn, help me in the kitchen." Joyce asked her younger daughter as they both vanished into the kitchen.  
  
Silence befell upon the two blondes; Buffy was still shocked if not embarrassed from what she had done. She had forced William to bring her over here to Sunnydale as soon as possible. Knowing that he could never refuse her pouted lips, he agreed. She then panicked and left everything to Willow including the agency. Only to find out that it was all in her imagination. After a couple of minutes, Buffy noticed a pair of blue eyes staring right at her as if holding out a fit of giggles. "What?" She asked. But the beholder of these eyes just kept staring at her, boyish grin evident in his face. "Oh... Don't say it..." she knew it was coming.  
  
"Don't say what, luv?" William asked, smile still intact.  
  
"Don't say 'I told you so'..." Buffy replied as she held her hands over her ears, ready to sound out the phrase that was about to come. All the way over, William kept telling her not to worry, that it was probably nothing, even Willow told her that when she was frantically packing her clothes, thinking of the worst.  
  
"It's not my style."  
  
"Oh! Well... I'm sorry had to drag you all the way here. You know... you can leave if you want to, I'm sure there's a lot of thing you would rather do."  
  
But before any one of them could get another word in, Dawn came in carrying four glasses of milk. "So, you'll be staying until the weekend right Buff?" Dawn asked as she handed her sister the glass of milk.  
  
Buffy retrieved the glass with a smile; "Of course I'll stay Dawnie."  
  
Dawn shivered at the use of her childhood nickname, only Buffy would embarrass her in front of their visitor. "Great! You staying too, right Spike?" as she handed him too a glass of milk.  
  
"Umm... Dawn I don't think..." Buffy tried to answer.  
  
But she was meet by the piercing blue eyes of William, "Of, course I'll be staying. Supporting you all the way!" He answered as he returned his gaze back to the younger blonde.  
  
"Super!" was her only respond as she plopped down right in the middle of Buffy and William.  
  
Buffy gave William a suspicious glare, but he just looked at her with innocence in his eyes.  
  
"I got cookies. So... What did I miss?" Joyce said as she emerged from the kitchen, cookies in hand.  
  
"Buffy and Spike are staying!" her younger daughter said with enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Great! That's great. Now dig in."  
  
Dawn gave out a satisfied moan as she chewed the fleshly baked goodie, "I'm sure you missed this didn't you Buffy?"  
  
"I'm sure she did, always a favorite, milk and cookies." Joyce said, pertaining to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Milk and cookies ey?!" William looked at Buffy, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Buffy just blushed under his gaze. 'It's going to be a great week!'  
  
Buffy was sitting at the back porch, just looking out into the setting sun. She can't believe how much she missed Sunnydale. She had only been here not so long ago and she felt like she had been gone for years. She had missed the spooky small town rumors, the way people just suddenly disappear out of nowhere, and she even missed the neighborhood fights here and there. This is where she grew up, the place she knew as home and she had missed it so much. She suddenly heard the back door creak open, obviously someone came out and was standing right behind her but she did not look back, instead kept staring into the sky.  
  
"Dinners almost ready, luv." He told her as he stood there just behind her, she wasn't moving. Not even one bit. She was in deep thought he concluded. "You're mum says we should get in, don't want dinner to get cold now do we?" he asked, but he still heard no reply.  
  
He just kept standing there, waiting for her to answer him. After a couple of minutes of silence, "Have you ever missed something you thought you always never wanted." Buffy asked, still staring straight out.  
  
"Umm..." William did not know what to say he was not even sure if he understood what she had meant.  
  
"I mean... after high school I was so excited to get out of Sunnydale. I was sick of it, I wanted to explore more things, see the world... but now... I feel like I don't wanna leave, I wanna stay here. I feel safe here."  
  
William shut the door behind him and sat down beside her, "I'm not really sure what you mean, pet... but I guess I do understand it, one way or another." Again silence befell upon them. He had no idea what to do, so he decided to do what he thought would make her say something, he talked. "Is that the best sight in Sunnydale, luv? You neighbor's backyard?" he said with a laugh.  
  
She in turn gave out a small laugh. Again silence. "You didn't have to..."  
  
"Didn't have to what?" William asked, head tilted, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You didn't have to stay." For the first time since they talked she turned to face him.  
  
William put his head down, 'why did I stay?' he asked himself. "I kind of couldn't get out of it, looked like the bit wanted me to stay." He lied, 'smooth move' a voice said in his head.  
  
"Yeah, you two seem to get a long so well. She was never much for the crowd, I hardly see her hang-out with any of her friends." She took a deep breath, "But I guess with you... she seems at ease. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know." William replied with a smile as he shook his head, "I don't know. We better get in, luv, dinner's gonna get cold."  
  
Buffy just nodded her head but made no effort to move, "Why did you stay?" she asked again unconvinced of the first answer she got.  
  
William looked back at her, he held her hand in his, "Because... I wanted to." He said firmly, no doubt whatsoever could be heard in his voice. It  
Buffy so wanted to kiss him right at that moment, 'he wants to be with me' at least that what she understood from what he had told her. At last she knew that he somehow felt the same about her as she did to him. She felt her lower lips vibrate as he leaned in close to her, obvious that he wanted the same thing she did. Their lips were mere an inch apart she grabbed a hold of his back and kissed him passionately. It felt like as if it was the first time their lips have meet. Their tongues battled for dominance, though they knew neither would win. As if an eternity had passed they finally pulled apart, both out of breath.  
  
As if on signal, the back door flew open, "Buffy! Spike! Mom says dinner's ready." Dawn called out.  
  
Breathing hard, "I guess we better get inside, luv." William reached out a hand to help her up.  
  
Buffy merely nodded, she was still out of breath from the kiss and thought that she might never be able to speak again. So she just took his hand and went inside, hoping that her mother does not notice her still swollen lips.  
  
After a wondrous dinner, Buffy's stomach was completely full. It had been a while since she had eaten a home cook meal thus the full stomach. During dinner her mom had insisted that William stay with them, she said that he should at least consider staying in the couch for the night then they can talk about him 'maybe' getting into a hotel tomorrow morning. Buffy didn't know if she was glad that William would be staying with them for the night, because after her moms offer William insisted that he at least do the dishes for her. Her mom of course could not refuse because he did not give her a chance to say anything before starting for the kitchen WITH HER. She had no idea why he dragged her with him when he was the one who offered to do the chore, not her.  
  
So now as he was washing the dishes while she gets to do the job of placing them in the dishwasher. She was mumbling all her irritation towards him. "I hate you! I didn't offer to do this. But nooo you had to drag me in..."  
  
"Are you saying something, luv." He asked.  
  
She just smiled at him and continued her placing, how did she get herself stuck in these kinds of situations. Suddenly just as she heard the running water run dry, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "That's should be enough, it's getting late you should get to sleep. I'll finish up." She heard him tell her. Feeling his hand on her shoulder made tingles run up her spine. At first she was out of words but recovered, "Oh, that's so nice of you." She replied sarcastically as she turned around to face him.  
  
William had gloves on his hands, 'I'm such a poof!' he scolded himself. After dinner, Joyce had insisted that he stay here in their home for the night at least before he goes out and find himself a hotel. He couldn't refuse of course but he didn't know what made him do this but he hated that part of him right now. He was currently stuck inside the Summer's kitchen WASHING dishes. As he looked over at his companion he saw that she doesn't seem entertained at what they were doing but god does she look cute when she's being forced to do something. Just as he was finished, he felt guilty and decided that he get to finish up the rest since he was the one that volunteered not her. "That's should be enough, it's getting late you should get to sleep. I'll finish up." But she had answered him obviously irritated; he did expect this so he had his comeback ready. "Ey!" hands in the air, "If you hated it so much why didn't you just leave. I never told you to help me out."  
  
Buffy can't believe what he had said, "But you dragged me in here." She replied voice raising.  
  
"Yeah." He looked up to see of they had disturbed some of the resting residence in the house. "But I never told you stay, you just assumed." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"But..." that was all Buffy could get in. He was right he never told her to stay he just pulled her into the kitchen to help him carry the dishes and she had stayed assuming that he wanted her help. He never told her to place the clean plates in he dishwasher, again she had assumed.  
  
William raised one brow at her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to stay here with me, ain't that right, pet."  
  
Buffy was appalled, not because of his cockiness but because he had known the truth. She knew that maybe a part of her did want staying there with him. Giving him slide glances as he continued washing. So she just kept silent and walked off.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" William followed her into the closet.  
  
"Think whatever you want." Buffy grabbed a couple of bed sheets from the shelves. William just kept silent and followed her into the living room as she got the couch ready for him. "Okay, that should be alright." She said as she smoothed the linen, "If you need anything, just holler. I'm sure someone's going to have your neck for disturbing them." She smiled at him and started to retreat.  
  
"Thanks!" Buffy just waved him off. "Umm... Buffy?"  
  
She then stopped at her tracks and turned back towards him, 'What could he possibly want now?' "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to bed already? 'Cause I was thinking maybe I'd watch something on the telly..." He plopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable.  
  
Buffy gave out an air of laughter, "You can watch TV, Will. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." She told him and handed the remote.  
  
He took it and turned it on but looked back at her, "I was thinking maybe we can watch something together..." Buffy blinked her eye slowly, ready to say no, "Come on," he encouraged. "I know you want to..." his trademark grin in his handsome face.  
  
Buffy couldn't resist and sat herself down beside him, "So... what's good?"  
  
Watching reruns of old game shows, somehow somewhere in time they were able to sprawl down on the couch, William's arm around Buffy's waist as she snuggled into his chest. "Michigan!" he half shouted into the TV  
  
"'Buzz' Sorry the correct answer was Michigan." The host said from the television. "Stay tuned, we'll be back after this commercial break."  
  
Buffy moved around so that she was facing William, "How'd you know the answer to that?"  
  
"What can I say, luv, a couple of years in Yale did me a lot of good." He answered as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Yale? Come on... I don't believe you." Buffy looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I have the diploma to prove it!"  
  
"Whatever!" Buffy rose from her former position and sat by William's foot  
  
William wanted to complain from the lost of touch. At last since a very long time he and Buffy were finally comfortable enough to each other that they were able to show little bits of affection. At first he feared that the kiss they had on the back porch would make her pull away from him, but instead she seemed to be more relaxed and at ease.  
  
"I better head up." Buffy said, fighting a yawn. "It's getting late. I'm sure Dawn will have me do some favor for her so might as well get some sleep." Another yawn fought its way and escaped her mouth.  
  
William couldn't help but smile at the way his Buffy yawned. It was in the sweetest possible way, like she was a three-year-old wanting her mother to tuck her into bed. Wait did he just say 'his' Buffy. "That you should do, I might as well get some shut eye myself." In irony instead of laying down completely, he rose and sat beside Buffy and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Goldilocks." As he slightly tugged on her ear lobe.  
  
Buffy felt his warm breath in her ear his teeth on her lobe. It made tingles again run up her spine, she can't believe how much a slight touch of William here and there would give her such goosebumps. 'Goldilocks?' she questioned in her mind, surely he didn't mean to mock her with her false blondeness. Cause he for one is not a natural blonde either that she's sure of, but decided to dismiss it and said her own goodnight to him a slight brush of a kiss on his lips. Satisfied that she'd made him want her more, she went up the stairs a smile on her face. She's going to have a good sleep tonight.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Promise the next couple of chapters will get better... Review! 


	19. Chapter 18 My Juvenile Delinquent

A/N: Here's a new chapter, Sorry it took so long I have been trying to log in for the last two days and this is the first time I got through. Anyway, I love this chap it's just a bit of fluff to tie you guys over. Makes me go all tinggley whenever I read it. Hope you enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 18 My Juvenile Delinquent  
  
Some how in some bizarre world Dawn was able to force her to go to the mall and buy her some of the supplies she needed for the contest that weekend. Since Sunnydale was a small town she suggested that they walk to the mall instead of driving. Here she was walking up to the rotating doors of the establishment with William in tow. Her mom had to start early in the gallery that morning and probably would be late because of all the new shipment. Since Dawn insisted that they both have nothing else better to do and why not show William again the nice old town of SunnyD which of course included passing by the mall and buying her art materials. And it's not like she could complain, a whole day with Spike can't be bad.  
  
As they walked their way to the mall he stared in astonishment about how different small towns like Sunnydale are. You hardly see any cars, and the streets were probably deserted, one would think that the apocalypse is boiling up and everybody is under their beds hiding. The last time William came to Sunnydale he and Buffy went to the park and that was a weekend, so he assumed that this is what small towns were like. Very much unlike the City of Angels he was use to, and the busy town of England where he had spent much of his childhood. No wonder Buffy missed it. It was a little peaceful town except the small fights here or there by the neighbors which made it have a more American feel.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" he heard Buffy ask. He looked at the scene presented before him, "There really isn't much to see." She continued, and he can't help but agree. The mall was not even one of a quarter of the malls in the big city, "it only gets crowded usually during Christmas." She added. He just nodded his head.  
  
"So, you wanna buy Dawn things first or look around, cause trust me the SunnyD mall has not much things to offer." She said with a laugh. She heard him say that he really didn't mind where to go first so she guessed it all up to her. 'First stop! The bookstore.'  
  
Buffy was walking into the store walking pass the several aisles that laid an assortment of books. From children's books to how to fix things that she never dared touch in her house. William dragged to one of the aisles that presented American bestselling novels. "Have you ever read 'Angels and Demons', it's really a good book. You must read it." He asked her as he rummaged through the shelves. 'The angels and what?' she wondered, "I'm not really much of a reader, more or a watcher." She said to the walking form of him as he turned another aisle. "Never really liked reading, unless it was required for school. God! How I hated book reports."  
  
"It's really a big loss on you, pet. Reading is not only entertaining but educational. You should try it, you might just enjoy it." He turned another corner and left her also rummaging through the shelves. 'Chicken Soup for the Soul?' she silently read. In the back of her mind she thought she heard of chicken soup for the colds but for the soul, that's just weird as she placed the book back on the rack. "Okay, I know something that you might like to read." He called on to Buffy in a teasing voice.  
  
She tried to follow the sound of him as she turned every aisle. Just then she felt a familiar presence near her but before she could turn around an offending hand sprawled a 'Scooby Doo' comic right at her face. "So... what you think, luv. You like?" as Buffy turned to him an annoyed face evident.  
  
"Oh! How dare you mock me like that!" she stared at him hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, you do love it right?" he asked, smirk in his handsome feature.  
  
Buffy scowled at him, "at least I don't like PASSIONS!" she half shouted in his ear.  
  
Now it was his turn to look offended, "It's a classic!" he defended. "A lot of people are big fans of it, if I may say."  
  
"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, "hundred year old women!"  
  
"Child!" he hit back at her.  
  
"Oldie!"  
  
"I am not that old!" he said annoyed and started chasing after her ready to tickle the 'the three year old' until she screamed her heart out.  
  
After a lot of laughing and her stomach aching in desperate need to pry away the offending hands of a certain blonde. One of the managers actually came out and threatened them to be thrown out of the mall if they don't stop their childish actions. She and William had listened on his on rambling about mall policy but as soon as he was out of ear shot Buffy had laughed her heart out and William teased her of being a juvenile delinquent and there goes the chasing again.  
  
Finally they reached the art section and Buffy grabbed a basket in one of the many stack, she pulled out a piece of paper that contained the list, that according to her sister was quote the most important thing you should never leave the house without today or else unquote. She looked at the list, nothing special. She'd be out here in no time. As she searched through the stacks for the specific brand of paint that Dawn insisted she reeeealy reeeeealy needed specifically. She scanned the store and couldn't seem to find the blonde anywhere in sight. She began to stock up on some paint, brushes and pallets. 'Where the hell is he?' she asked herself.  
  
William was walking around the bookstore browsing through the different aisles; Buffy was by the art section getting the things Dawn needed. In a little corner he spotted a row of small tables with little kids in them who seemed to be painting some kind of ceramic rock. He then decided to look for Buffy and tell her about his new discovery.  
  
"Oh! There you are, where have you been?" she asked him. He was staring in a corner which seemed to lay a couple of small tables and chairs. "What you looking at?" She looked over his shoulder, needing to stand on her toes. "Oooo... ceramic painting!"  
  
"What's this about, pet?" he asked, never taking his eyes of the little children who seemed to be having a lot of fun painting.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a small little place where moms would leave their children and shop by the mall. Like a nursery or something!" she explained as he tugged on his hand. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Wait. I want to try it out."  
  
"What?" he walked over the small barrier where the tables were aligned. "Reminiscing you childhood, are you, Spike?" she teased but followed him in.  
  
He dismissed her comment and seated at one of the chairs and got a ceramic stone and some paint brush then started painting. She looked at him in shocked, 'what is he a kid?' but she herself sat across from him and mimicked his actions. 'What the hell, painting's fun.'  
  
"Mine looks way better than yours." Buffy looked at his handiwork, a black? tree with a little man standing underneath comparing it into her purple butterfly.  
  
"Huh, look at your insect thing, it's too purple."  
  
"No it's not." Looking at her ceramic figure fully covered in purple paint. "Like yours is better, hello? Black tree?"  
  
"It's metaphoric, like a dark world controlling over the man underneath."  
  
"Almost believable... NOT!" out of no where a very offending brush covered in neon green was suddenly found all over her left cheek. "OH MY GOD! How dare you!" she bit back as she herself wiped her own brush on his cheek.  
  
William acted shocked, "This means war missy!" as he again chased her. Buffy ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Running almost half an hour, face and arms filled with different colored paints. She looked like she just came from a paintball fight, which it actually is. As she continued to run, she looked behind her to see him right at her tail; she stuck her tongue out him. Suddenly she slammed into a familiar body, the manager's. They're in trouble now... he just glared at her as William came up from behind her, "I guess we better get going then?" she asked in the most adorable voice she could conjure up. The manager just nodded, so she thought its better they leave now before they get kicked out. She turned around and grabbed their basket full art materials and headed for the counter, pulling William along.  
  
They were walking side by side, after their trip to the mall; paint evident on their face. Buffy suggested that they walk around town for a while. A paper bag in his right arm, they were walking in front of the local high school. It was just about three o'clock, dismissal time. He saw a swarm of kids rush out of school eager to go back home or possibly hang out with their friends. "Do you act like that when you were their age?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nah... I was always in detention." Buffy half joked.  
  
William cocked an eyebrow at her, "My juvenile delinquent." He said with a smirk. Buffy just placed her most innocent smile for him.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! What you guys doing here?" Dawn called as she excused herself from a couple of her friends. "And what happen to you?" she asked pointing to Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"Hi Dawnie, just showing Spike here around town." She nudged his side,  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, "Here's the stuff you needed." He raised the paper bag to her face.  
  
"Thanks." She grabbed the bag, "guess I better get back to them." She said as she turned back to look at her friends. "Bye you guys. Thanks again."  
  
William waved Dawn off, he faced Buffy, "I thought you said she was not the one for the crowds?" he accused, pertaining to the group the younger blonde was returning to.  
  
"She's not." Buffy stated as she walked off, leaving him behind.  
  
"Who's the cute guy, Dawn?" a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail asked.  
  
"More like that hottie!" another one with glasses joined in.  
  
"Yeah. Who is he?" A blonde asked, eyes still lingering on the retreating form of William.  
  
"Oh! Spike? She's my sister's boyfriend, though she'd never admit it."  
  
"Spike..." the three girls said in unison.  
  
"Lucky sister." The blonde commented.  
  
"You know, one time I saw them totally making out on the back porch..." Dawn trailed off, tattling on what her eyes saw.  
  
"So, where to next, pet?" he asked as he hooked his arm around hers, fingers intertwined.  
  
Buffy felt tingles up her spine again, her heart doing flip-flops, but she didn't mind the hand holding. "Umm... you hungry?"  
  
"Starving!"  
  
"Okay! Best franks you'd ever tasted coming up!" She said as she led her to the nearest hot dog stand. "Two please." She added, "the works." She turned to him, "these are the best ever!" The vendor handed her the two franks, "Thank you." She handed him his share, their arms hooked around each other, fingers still intertwined.  
  
William led them to the nearest bench as he took a bite out of his frank, "Umm..." he moaned in pleasure, "Tasty!"  
  
"Told you." As she herself bit into her own sandwich. "The best in town."  
  
"I can't disagree with you there, pet." Their intertwined fingers resting on their lap.  
  
Just then realization hit Buffy, "You're a hand holder!" she accused, finger pointing in his face.  
  
William abruptly withdraws his hand that was still with hers, "No I am NOT!" he defended, blush creeping up his face.  
  
She just smiled him, "It's okay, I don't mind." She replied as she grabbed his hand and returned it to their former position.  
  
William just smiled back at her. He brushed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, hands on her just kissed cheek.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so damn funny, luv." He answered as he continued to eat his sandwich.  
  
'Hmm... I'm funny ha?' she wondered silently. 


	20. Chapter 19 Don't Even Deny It

A/N: Here the next chapter. And of course they fit perfectly, why do you think people devote time to writing zillions of Spuffy fanfics!( Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Chapter 19 Don't Even Try to Deny it  
  
Dawn was silently sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine as she watch some television. She hears sounds of people who seem to be talking at the front porch. Then the door opened up to reveal a laughing Buffy with Spike who seemed to have just told her a joke. "Hey you guys, thought you'd be out all night." She greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Dawn." Buffy hanged her coat by the rack and she and William went into the living room. "What are you doing? Are you done with your homework?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes; Buffy sometimes can be so mom like. "Yes, Buffy, I'm done. Plus it's a weekend tomorrow." As she flip another page. "Mom said she'd be home late and that we can have something delivered. How does pizza sound to you guys?"  
  
Buffy groaned, "Pizza again, Dawnie. We just had that yesterday." She brightens up, "How about some chines instead? What do you say Will?"  
  
William who had been quiet in the whole exchange of the two sisters nodded. "Anything is really fine with me, luv."  
  
"Umm... Buffy?" she called at her sister as she waved a hand in her face. "They don't deliver..."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said with a pout, "I was really hoping for some of those egg rolls..." Then an idea flooded Buffy's brain. She looked intently in William's eye, pleading can be seen through them.  
  
William noticed the familiar green eyes staring at him, she didn't need to say anything, he totally understood what she wanted him to do. He just chuckled and threw his hands up in the air, "Okay! I'll go and drive you up some Chinese."  
  
A genuine smile spreads across her features, "Thanks!"  
  
He just returned her smile, "I bloody well don't want to see this house burn if any of you girls try to cook something. Have no plan of sleeping in the streets tonight," he playfully joked. Earning a punch in the arm from Buffy and a pillow in the chest from the younger Summer. "I'd better go before I become all dent." He again received a pillow in the side from Dawn but he just glared back at her, a playful glare. She laughed, as he grabbed his coat and started for the door.  
  
"Don't forget my egg rolls!" Buffy called after him. He just nodded his head and shut the door behind him. "So anything good on the television, Dawnie." She turned back to her sister.  
  
"Not remotely." Was her only response as she flipped another page of her magazine. Seeing how there is really not much to see, Buffy clicked the television off and began to fumble through a pile of magazine as well. "So, how'd it go with you and Spike?" Dawn asked breaking the silence.  
  
Buffy looked up from the articled she was reading, "It was okay, I had fun... I guess."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes heavenwards, "That's not what I meant." She looked at her with question, Dawn just sighed, "I know we're never really that close Buffy but I was just curious what's going on between you and Spike. I mean it's obvious his your boyfriend..."  
  
Buffy wouldn't even let Dawn finished her sentence as she spaced out, "He's not my boyfriend!" she said in a tone that can clearly be identified as defensiveness. "We're just friends..." she tried to cover, knowing how her voice sounded like.  
  
"Humph, classic!" Dawn said with a smile on her face, eyes glittering.  
  
"What do you mean classic?" she asked with suspicion.  
  
"Come on Buffy, don't lie to me. I can see it, you're in it with Spike." Buffy was about to say something but she raised her hand to stop her, "And don't even try to deny it!"  
  
"I don't have to deny it, Dawn, Because he's. Not. My. Boyfriend." Buffy insisted on the head of her oh so stubborn sister; "at least he didn't say we are." She whispered as if it were a wish.  
  
Dawn had to move in closer to actually hear what she had to say, did she just say, 'he didn't say we are'. So Buffy wants it to be that way? She asked in her head and decided that asking herself won't really get her any answers, "So you want to be with him?"  
  
Buffy gave out a sigh, she can't believe she was about to talk to sister about this stuff, "I really don't know, Dawn." Dawn was not convinced, so she looked into her eyes and asked if she's sure she does not know. "Okay, maybe we have gone out already... for the last month or so. I mean I'm not sure if it's can be called dating exactly... but it felt that way to me but I'm not sure about him."  
  
"Why don't you ask him."  
  
"It's not that simple, Dawnie." She can't quite see herself opening her heart to a new person and letting it get shattered into a million pieces again. Deep down inside she knows that he would never deliberately hurt her, ever, but that still does not assure her that when she showed him her true feelings he would return them. Before he said that he did had feelings for her but that they need time to settle things let the pain heal. And she agreed, but after that revelation he never really showed interest again at least not in words.  
  
Dawn was getting irritated, sure she may not know a lot about adult relationships and stuff. But why is it always so hard for adults to say to a person that they love then or that they want to be with them. It's like brain surgery the way they make it seem like. Why can't they just go out and say it. "Yes, it is! There is nothing wrong in liking somebody, Buffy. I'm sure if you ask him you'll get an answer."  
  
"Yeah." Was her reply, but will it be the answer she wants?  
  
About an hour later the threesome was sitting by the couch watching a movie on the DVD player munching on some noodles. Buffy and William were sitting on the couch side by side; Dawn sprawled out on the floor legs up swaying. "Oh! I love this part!" she would chime in from time to time. She gave out a yawn, "That was a great movie, but I think I'll be turning in." Dawn stated as she began to get up and grab the empty food packages and proceeded to the kitchen and up the stairs not forgetting to secretly give her sister the thumbs up.  
  
Buffy gave out a sigh and gave her sister a vague smile.  
  
William was pulling the CD out of the player and replacing it back on it's case, "Did you say something, luv?" he asked hearing the other blonde's sigh. Buffy just stared at him, should she ask him or not? How the hell is she suppose to start? He was fastly approaching her and she had no idea what to say, she can't remember the last time she became tongue tied around anybody. To her relief he started placing his palm on her cheek cupping her face, "Are you okay, Buffy?"  
  
Unconsciously she was leaning into his hand, enjoying his touch. Abruptly he took off his hand, which made her aware of her movements and opened her eyes. His eyes were directly looking at her. She can't quite read what it said.  
  
He breathed in deep and swallowed a lump on his throat, "Buffy." Her eyes were locked with his trying to read his mind. "I know what I said before and it will totally contradict to what I'm going to tell you now. I know I told you that time would heal pain... but that's not true. Time could lessen the pain, yes. But time can't make you forget it can't stop you from wondering if it might happen again. You probably still are in pain, afraid to open your heart." 'Was he reading her mind, was he listening to her and Dawn's conversation?' she asked herself. "I-I don't know how to say this..." he whispered. But seeing Buffy's eyes full of understanding, ready to listen to everything he needed to say he continued, "I had enough of time, Buffy. Its is being wasted, it passes through our palms because of fear... uncertainty... and whatever excuse it is that people make." He held her hands in his, a simple touch that meant so much, "I don't want to waste time anymore and I don't care what you are going to say after this... or how you're going to react because God knows it's killing me trying to stop this feeling." He breathed out, "But I can't. Buffy, I love you..."  
  
Buffy listened to everything he said, every word making her stomach turn anticipating the moment he got to his point. And when he said those words, 'I love you' she wanted the moment to last. She wished that she could stop time and bask in it. Right there she realize that she also felt the same about him. All this time she was denying it to everyone convincing them that there was nothing beyond friendship between the two of them. Need she know that she was also convincing herself in the process as well trying to bury the feelings she felt for him the first time they met.  
  
There were always obstacles in their path and she used that as an excuse over and over again but now, she's not going to hide anymore. It's time to be truthful. She took a deep breath prepared to say her true feelings afraid that she would lose her courage.  
  
"Shh... You don't need to say anything. I know you would never hurt me. And you're right we are wasting time. I would never get over the fact that my father walked out on me." She fought back tears, "or the fact that I would never be more than a high school graduate. But I don't care anymore, the flirting here and there; touches that make tingles run up my spine. I don't want that." She said head shaking left and right, she placed her free hand over theirs and held it tight, "I love you." She finally concluded a smile on her beautiful face. "I guessed I always knew.' She caressed his cheek, hands falling back behind his neck pulling him closer until their lips were once a mere inch apart.  
  
As soon as their lips were about to meet, William pulled back a little, holding her away to be able to look at her clearly, "Are you sure, luv?"  
  
"More than anything," she breathed, her lips slightly parted she was trembling. Like she had waited an eternity to taste his lips yet again. Their lips met seizing the other, at first the slightest touch made them hunger for more. Their tongues danced an endless music. The sound of passion and longing can be heard as they tried to deepen the kiss until it left them both breathless.  
  
They were slumped down on the couch; her head was resting on his shoulder as she dreamt the night away. Caressing the top of her head, he could kill himself for waiting this long before he had the guts to tell her he loved her. The feel of her on his body is something he had dreamed about and now here he was holding her to sleep and he never felt more contented.  
  
The front door opened quietly, Joyce had been exhausted from the gallery. She saw that the light on the living room was still on she took a peak and saw her daughter cuddled up in the arms of William. She never saw her eldest look so peaceful; she deserved to be happy she recited in her mind. She had gone through enough suffering, she just hoped that this guy would treat her right. "Hello, William," she whispered as to not wake up the sleeping form on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Joyce." He sat up feeling a little uncomfortable seeing the mother of the one he was caught in the couch with. "We just watched a movie... she sort of got sleepy." He quickly covered; it was not entirely a lie.  
  
Joyce just nodded her head, "Maybe you should wake her up, get her to go upstairs."  
  
"No." William stated, "I think she had a long day, best carry her up. Let her rest." Joyce again just nodded in approval as she herself went up the steps and into her own bedroom.  
  
William stood up and looked at his girlfriend's sleeping form, he just smiled and thanked the heavens for such a gift. He scooped her up and proceeded up the stairs into her bedroom and settled her on her bed and tucked her in. She stirred a little but managed to get comfortable and fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
He looked at her once again, "Goodnight, luv" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and went out the door.  
  
"Goodnight." Was her whispered answer.  
  
To be continued... 


	21. Chapter 20 And the Winner is

A/N: Not the best chapter but still...it's required. Review!  
  
Chapter 20 And the Winner is...  
  
The bright white florescent light was showering from up above with the light of the sun slowly peaking through the draped windows. Up on the stage were about 10 canvasses lined up ready to be filled with beautiful strokes to tell a story. Each and every candidate ready to put all that imagination to create a picture.  
  
Buffy, William and Joyce were seated at the fifth row from the stage. They were here to show support for the youngest Summer. Buffy can't believe how fast time could fly; she could almost remember it like it was only yesterday when she and Dawn were fighting over Barbie dolls. Next year Dawn will be off to college, and she was so proud of her sister for achieving so much, she really had grown into a quite exceptional young woman. Now here she was trying her very best to get into a good college and fulfil her dream of becoming a great artist someday.  
  
A little part of Buffy envied her sister for being able to come this close to her dreams. She loved the way she lived now, independent and living the Los Angeles life to the fullest. She loved what she does, the fulfillment of being able to make people come together and have a good time. Though in her heart she knew that meeting a person in a matchmaking agency and assume that, that person could be the one you would end up with was close to impossible. But she always wondered what it would have been like if she had gone to college just like Willow. Of course she had no idea what she would major in but maybe once she was there she'd be able decide on a possible steady career.  
  
She must have given out a sigh of sadness when those thoughts were running through her mind because she felt William tighten his hold on her left hand. That simple gesture made her smile on the inside, she had missed having a man to be able to share her day with. She had never been comfortable enough with Riley to actually consider their relationship as the boyfriend-girlfriend variety but with William, she found it different. It was like she was back in Jr. High with her first crush.  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of the chirping birds the sunshine beaming through the windows. She stayed sprawled out in bed wanting to soak on the beautiful early morning; she took a glance at her bedside clock and saw that it was already fifteen minutes past nine. Remembering this was the day that her sister had been preparing for all week she jumped out of bed and began to put on a shirt and tie her hair up on a ponytail. After a glance at the mirror she plopped down the stairs and found the rest of the occupants of the house in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Dawn greeted cheerfully, excitement in her voice as she came into the kitchen. William and her mom each gave her their greeting as she pulled out a stool beside Dawn on the kitchen island and rested her head on her hands. William was across her, her mom on the sink washing some dishes. "I guess I better get ready." The youngest Summer stated as she got up and jumped up the stairs.  
  
"She sure is excited." Joyce dried her hands on a towel as she faced the two blondes on the counter. "I guess I better get dressed myself, you two hurry." As she went into the hall and up the stairs too.  
  
"You want some eggs, luv?" William asked as he grabbed a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and started to heat a pan. Buffy looked up from her hands and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I should be doing that... you're the guest." He dismissed her with a wave of a hand and cracked the eggs on a bowl and beat it. As he continued to cook, Buffy felt like she had to say something before they fall into an awkward silence. "Umm... Thanks for bringing me upstairs last night."  
  
William turned off the stove and placed the eggs between them as he took his place across her. "It's nothing, and I didn't think your mum fancied you sleeping on the couch." He replied as he poured them some juice and told her to eat up.  
  
'He eats like a man' Buffy thought. William would grab a mouthful of bacon and eggs then would take a big bite out of a toast and he would munch it all down with a big gulp of orange juice. One would think that it might have been slightly disgusting but she found it rather... adorable. As she herself took the last bite of her toast, she looked at him head tilted with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's nothing... it's just that you eat like a child." Buffy answered as she bit her lower lip seeing the gleam in his eyes.  
  
"A what did you say?" he asked playfully.  
  
"A child." She said, almost a whisper.  
  
"Is that right..." he stretched the last word as he begun to get up from his seat.  
  
"Uh...hmm..." she replied eyes closed ready for the consequence of what she had spoken. Instead she felt his arms around her waist and he raised her from her seat.  
  
"A child huh?" he whispered in her ear. Buffy just nodded her head as he started to nuzzle her neck. She gave out a little giggle, "Ticklish are we..." he teased her.  
  
"Stop it!" she turned around, their face an inch apart, she saw his eyes switch from pure gleam to regret, "we don't want Dawn to blame us if she gets late." She explained. "Go and take a shower."  
  
"Okay..." he replied as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
After a moment Buffy pulled away, "Take the shower." He nodded but again moved in for another kiss. After a minute Buffy was able to pull away completely as she pushed William up the steps.  
  
She began to gather the cup and plates they had used a contented smile on her face. She is one lucky gal.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy..." William called which made Buffy pull out of her slight reverie from the happenings that morning.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you want something to drink or maybe a walk outside. 'Cause I gotta tell you love all this sitting is making my butt sore."  
  
Buffy gave out a chuckle, 'William with his butt sore... now that's something I would like to see...' "Sure. Mom? You want anything?" Joyce politely declined saying she was just fine. The couple then went to the back by the refreshment stand, "I'll get us some drinks okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, luv. I'll walk around. Just hurry..."  
  
As Buffy reached the stands, "Two cokes please." She told the server, a man with grayish hair.  
  
"You and your guy having a good time?" the old man asked out of nowhere.  
  
She looked back to William by the doors looking at the different brochures they offered. She thought the man sure asked a weird question but she answered it nonetheless, "Yeah." As she turned back there was no one behind the stand; instead two cokes were placed in front of her.  
  
Buffy have gotten her and William a couple of cokes, she looked for him by the grounds. Seeing no sign of him she decided that maybe he wanted to catch some fresh air outside. As she slowly crept her way out of the building, she found him by the fountain, holding a smoke between his fingertips as he talked to a woman who looked to be on her forties. They seemed to be having an intent conversation. William must have seen her coming because he waved her over.  
  
William crushed the remains of his cigarette as he placed his arm around Buffy's shoulder. "Thanks ,luv." Was his response as she gave him his soda.  
  
"Oh, Buffy this is Maggie Walsh, my former professor back in Yale. Maggie this is my girlfriend Buffy Summers." He introduced the two ladies.  
  
Buffy had looked at William warily when he had introduced her as his girlfriend. Of course she knows that they were sort of dating but to hear it come out of his lips that she indeed was his girlfriend just made her heart do a summersault.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Buffy." Maggie offered.  
  
"Likewise." She greeted back with a smile, as the arm around her arm fell to her side to intertwine with her fingers.  
  
"Maggie here's one of the judges for the little bits' contest," William tried to make conversation.  
  
"Dawn Summer's right?" Maggie confirmed, she received an assuring nod. "She really has great talent. We at Yale were never really much for the arts until recently and with that kind of ability, I think that Yale may just have a place for her." She suggested with a smile.  
  
'Wow.' Buffy thought, her younger sister is actually going to get an offer from one of the most prestigious colleges in the country. Again insecurity and jealousy are taking over her. She really can't help but be envious of the kind of future Dawn has in store for her. She was suddenly having regrets of not attending college.  
  
"I guess I better get back, wouldn't wasn't to miss any action," Maggie said. "It's really nice seeing you again, William," as she momentarily gave the blonde a loose hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Buffy." She bid goodbye with a smile as she retreated back to the building.  
  
After a pause, "Isn't she nice, pet?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Buffy didn't answer. He pulled her to face him, hands on both her sides. "Something wrong...?" Buffy shook her head as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Okay..." he accredited as he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. He didn't believe a word she said but decided to let the matter drop. "We better be getting back..." she nodded her head and let William lead her in.  
  
William was leading her back in when suddenly he stopped. "What's the matter?" she asked as they continued to walk back to their seat trying to avoid all the people walking around. "Oh, what's going on." She asked her mother and sister once they spotted them on their seat as she looked around the small crowds of people talking.  
  
"Intermission." Dawn answered plainly as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Judges are making their decision."  
  
"Nervous, bit?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered in a high pitch tone.  
  
"That's okay, Dawn, important thing is that you had fun right?" Buffy tried to ease her sister.  
  
Dawn eyed her sister, "Yeah... of course." She said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"So... where's your masterpiece?"  
  
"Oh I don't know if you can call it a masterpiece, Spi—"realizing that he was just playing with her, "right there." She pointed to the fifth canvass from the left.  
  
"You're no 5 huh?" she nodded. "My favorite number, I'm sure you're gonna win!" William cheered. The Summer's women just eyed him warily.  
  
"Contestants please come back up stage, we will be announcing the winners in just a short moment." Somebody from the P.A. announced.  
  
"I better get back." Dawn said in a shaky voice, obviously nervous.  
  
"It's okay, honey. Don't be nervous. You did great." Joyce said as she patted her daughter on the back.  
  
"Yeah," the blonde couple assured. "Break a leg." Buffy added, as Dawn went up the stage.  
  
After everybody have settled, and the announcer got back on stage. There was complete silence as they cued the music. "There would be 5 awards given out..." the announcer trailed off.  
  
Up on her seat Dawn was too nervous, each and every time the emcee says the number of the runner-up she gets more and more nervous. She wished hers was already called to get it over with at least she received something even if it wasn't the grand price. She really wanted to win that scholarship, she wants to prove to her mom and Buffy that all the things they put up with her was worth it. Even if she knows that she never had to prove anything to them, especially to her mother.  
  
"Okay... We have come to the most anticipated moment of the whole competition. The grand winner who would receive a scholarship to Yale, to be awarded by Professor Maggie Walsh... and the winner is..." the drum rolled. "Contestant number... 5 Dawn Summers with 'Child's Play'"  
  
Dawn jumped from her seat, when she heard her name. She couldn't believe that she actually won. She herself won. She was so excited as she glanced at the crowd who was clapping their hands for her. She can't believe this; it was like a dream as she shook the hand of a lady who handed her a blue ribbon. She was still in a daze as they took a couple of pictures with the judges and the other contestants. She walked down the stairs with a huge smile on her face as her mother, Buffy and William greeted her with praises.  
  
"Congratulations, honey. You did awesome!" Joyce hugged her daughter, proud of her achievement.  
  
"Yeah, Dawnie. Congratulations!" as she too gave her sister a hug.  
  
"I think that deserves a victory dinner." William suggested. "My treat... what do you say?" he asked an eyebrow raised.  
  
Dinner was awesome, actually dinner was 'really' awesome. Dawn realized she was missing out on the good stuff by always eating fast food. William took them to one of those fancy restaurants just outside Sunnydale. At first she and her mom insisted that it was not necessary to spoil her like that but he had insisted saying that she had deserved it. The place was amazing, it was probably the best meal she had in her life, and she was so full she thought she would throw up.  
  
After that William offered for them to go to her favorite ice cream parlor as an additional celebration for her winning first place. She told him 'again' that it was not necessary and that she was already too full but 'again' he insisted. There was something with William and using his charm as a means of persuasion. Maybe that's why Buffy liked him so much, yes she did notice the holding of hands, because he really knew how to treat a lady or ladies for that night. He was funny, courteous, successful and a perfect gentleman though he would never admit it saying he was no poofter, even if she never understood what it actually meant. And to top it all off he was a total hottie. Dawn knew it was wrong to think those thoughts about her sister's boyfriend but she just couldn't help herself. She just hoped that someday she finds a guy just like him except maybe someone nearer to her age.  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner, William I'm totally stuffed." Joyce said as they were in the front porch and she opened the front door.  
  
"It's nothing, Joyce. Glad you guys had a great time especially the little bit here." He patted her head affectionately. 'Big sign that he only sees you as a little sister' a part of Dawn's brain recited.  
  
"Yeah. I had a great time. Thanks again Spike." Dawn gave him a bear tight hug; he could almost hear his ribs breaking but hugged her back all the same. "I better get upstairs... get some sleep. Goodnight." She announced as she gave out a yawn.  
  
"I guess I better be retreating back myself. Goodnight. Oh, William if you need anything just ask." Joyce offered with a smile as she went up the steps, leaving Buffy and William alone.  
  
William turned to Buffy as soon as she heard Joyce's door close shut, "So... what you want to do?" he asked with a smirk, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Buffy breathed out, as she played ideally with her tongue inside her mouth, "I don't know..." she said trying to keep a straight face. "I was sort of sleepy..." she yawned, "...already."  
  
"Really..." He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close.  
  
She nodded her head, as he captured her lips for a kiss. "It's really nice what you did for Dawn." She uttered as William began to kiss her neck down to her collarbone.  
  
"It's nothing. She deserved it, did you see that painting. Saying it was good is an understatement." He continued his ministrations.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..." She pulled back from him and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight." She said with a smile. William looked at her wide eye, scared eyebrow raised. "Yes mister, goodnight," as he pulled her in more. He nuzzled her earlobe; Buffy gave out a moan. "Not here... my mom's upstairs... goodnight." She gave him a quick but passionate kiss before going up the steps. Halfway she looked back at him at the foot of the stairs staring at her back. "Love you." She whispered enough so that he could here.  
  
"Love you too." 


	22. Chapter 21 The Unexpected Twist

Chapter 21 The Unexpected Twist  
  
That bright Monday morning, two women could be seen sitting in the middle of the Summers' kitchen. "Are you two heading back to LA today?" Joyce asked her eldest who was mindlessly playing with her cereal.  
  
"Yeah, we have to get going... as soon as the sleepyhead from the other room wakes up!" Buffy mocked the sleeping form of William on the living room. He looked so peaceful; she hadn't seem him sleep like this in a long time. Usually he was up before the whole town.  
  
Joyce looked tentatively to the living room "He seems to be asleep." and back to her daughter, "Buffy..."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy looked back to her mom, 'here it comes' she thought. The 'Buffy be careful, are you sure about him' speech is here. How could she ever think that she might just get away from it this time?  
  
"You and William..." Joyce started but faltered.  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy tried to stretch the inevitable.  
  
"Buffy... Do you like him?"  
  
"Huh?" I guess she missed the whole speech thing the other night. "No of course not... I'm using him for his money, getting him to will everything to me wait until he dies so that I get to inherit everything!" Buffy said, in a monotone with no hesitation. She received a rather stern look from her mother. She just gave her mom her best smile; "I was kidding mom... Yes. I very much like him... very, very much." 'I love him actually.' But she thought she should slowly slide her mother into the situation rather than blow her away with all the information.  
  
"I'm glad, sweetheart. I just hope he doesn't hurt you."  
  
"I don't think he will, mom." That was one of the things she was sure of more than anything in this world. William would never hurt her; he didn't have to say it for her to know he would never do anything remotely agonizing. She knew this might backfire in the future but, she loved him and he loved her and that's all that mattered right now.  
  
William was standing by the threshold looking at them giggling and eating breakfast. He just knew they were gossiping. He would never understand what there was with women and gossip.  
  
"Good morning, ladies. I heard talking from the other room and thought I'd come in and interrupt." He ventured into the kitchen with a toothy grin and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, "What were you talking about? Hope it's not me... is it?" he gave Joyce a look of greeting.  
  
She returned his greeting and offered, "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"I made cereal," the woman beside him announced proudly.  
  
"I didn't know you could make cereal, luv?" he asked with a sly grin on his face as he looked at the other occupant of the kitchen.  
  
"Saw it on the food channel," Buffy continued. 'Well that sure is amazing.' He laughed inwardly. "Eat up we have a long ride home," she smiled at him the way she always did. 'God, I love this woman.'  
  
"I'll pass on the cereal, luv," he replied as he poured himself some juice and grabbed a piece of toast. "Where'd the little bit go?" he asked as he noticed that absence of a certain blue-eyed brunette.  
  
"She's at school, trying to straighten out some stuff before the end of the school year," Joyce complied. "So have you two finished packing?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll pretty much be leaving as soon as Dawn comes home," Buffy answered. "I'm really gonna miss being here mom."  
  
"Yes... we'll you know you're always welcome to visit and same goes for you William. It's nice having at least one of Buffy's friends over." Joyce offered.  
  
William smiled complying with her proposition; "Maybe you should consider coming to LA sometime. Have you ever been to LA?" Hearing her answer no, "Well if you and the bit ever decide to drop by, I'd love to be your official tour guide."  
  
"Well... that's very nice of you. I surely will consider the offer," She said with a smile. "You better get ready, traffic is a nuisance."  
  
The couple finished their meal, nodded and headed up the stairs. Joyce watched them disappear through the doorway, as she gathered the dishes they had used. She really liked seeing Buffy happy; she had a glow about her that Joyce hadn't seen since her seventh birthday, the last birthday to which her father actually showed up. She liked William a lot, he seemed to be a very nice man who would never hurt her baby. She just hoped that her instincts proved to be correct.  
  
"I guess that's everything." Buffy called as she walked down the stairs, her luggage in hand. When she reached the bottom, William took her bag. She let out a sigh, "I guess we had better get going..." she said as she gave her mom a hug, "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart," she returned the hug.  
  
"Now you be good." Buffy told her sister as she gave her a hug too.  
  
Dawn just answered with a "yes" and an eye roll as she returned her gesture. Suddenly she jumped up and gave William a tight hug as she whispered, "make her happy." "Hope to see you soon," she said so all the occupants could hear.  
  
"Same here, bit." he settled her back on the ground. His mind still stuck on what the she had just whispered.  
  
"It always a pleasure having you here, William. I would love if you would drag Buffy back here again soon." She bid goodbye to the young gentleman, a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll try, Joyce" he answered with a grin, "And it's always a pleasure to be here."  
  
As they walked down the path to William's car he opened the trunk to place the last of the baggage in. "Why are you always being so nice to my mother?" Buffy accused from her spot beside the car, "It makes me look bad..."  
  
"What?" He asked as he closed the trunk, "Your mom's nice... why can't I be nice too?" He smiled and chuckled as he started the car and gave a final wave to Joyce and Dawn as their car sped away from Revello Drive.  
  
"Here we are, luv." William announced as he stopped in front of the agency building. "I'll drop the bags at my place them we'll pick them up later, kay?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy replied with a nod and leaned in for a quick tender kiss. "See you around five," as she opened the car door and started to get out.  
  
When she was just about to step on to the sidewalk, "Oh, Buffy!"  
  
She stopped and turned when she heard him call out to her, peeking her head in the car window, "Yeah?"  
  
After a moments pause as if thinking of what to say, "Tell Red I said hi." he finished with his trademark grin.  
  
She gave out a small laugh, saying, "No problem," as she leaned in for another quick kiss before he sped off.  
  
Willow was busy on the computer fixing some files when she heard the bell of the shop ring. A very cheery Buffy came in with a broad smile on her face. "Hey, Buffy. I guess everything was peachy in SunnyD huh?" she asked as she walked out from behind the counter.  
  
"More than peachy, Will." she replied with a sigh, "You'll never believe me if I tell you." She sat on the empty sofa by the waiting area.  
  
"Then tell me," the redhead spoke as she sat beside Buffy on the sofa. "I see spillage is in order."  
  
"You'll never believe it, Willow," she told her friend as she recalled the happenings of the weekend.  
  
William walked up the elevator greeting a couple of employees on the way. "Lilah, any calls?" he asked as he looked through the envelopes she held out to him.  
  
"Tons, sir." Lilah answered as she began to take out her note pad and before she could continue reading William's messages. "Throw it" she heard her boss say. Still processing the information she called out, "Sir, Mr. Harris is inside your office." just as William approached the door.  
  
"Thanks, luv" he called as he swung it open, "Hey Harris! What are you doing here?"  
  
The chair behind the large table that adored the office and spin around to reveal, "Where have you been?" Xander said in a motherly tone that William just couldn't resist mocking him for it.  
  
"Why do you ask, 'mom'?"  
  
Xander just rolled his eyes in response to his friends comment, "'cause your Uncle Rups has been looking for you for the past week. Where did you go?"  
  
"Sunnydale. And what does the old man want this time?" William swung in to the chair in front of him.  
  
"No clue. Sunnydale... huh?" he asked as he go through the many papers stacked on William's desk. "Maybe I should try to visit Sunnydale sometime... seems to be a happy town ey?"  
  
"Huh?" William inquired, totally missing his friend's implication.  
  
Xander pointed to his lips, a smile on them. "You seem to be happy... very happy." He said as William broadened his smile, realizing that he had one since he came in. "Well... let's pretend we're girls and get on with the sharing. What's getting my British pal all smiley?"  
  
William chuckled, "What's it to you?" as he took his seat in his chair.  
  
"Just curious" was his simple reply. "Care to share?"  
  
"Me and Buffy are together." He said nonchalantly. Xander just blinked his eyes fast about ten times then froze, "Xander..." he tried calling as he waved his hand in front of him, "Xander..." Finally out of patience, "Harris!"  
  
"Yeah" he answered sort of pulled from his state of shock, after a beat. "It's about time!"  
  
"It's about time!" Willow shouted in excitement as Buffy told her about her short trip to Sunnydale.  
  
"Not what I was expecting but..." Buffy trailed off as Willow hugged her and she began jumping up and down her seat begging to hear more.  
  
"That's so great! We knew it was coming. So what happened next, there's got to be more right? I mean it was only Friday... what happened next?" Girlishly she insited that Buffy go into detail about everything.  
  
"Well..." Buffy smiled, "Let's just say he's really 'really' sweet."  
  
"Sweet? As in what?" Willow tried to get more information; she had been waiting for ages for one of them to make their move. She even discussed it with Xander and Cordelia. Bets were even proposed when they were left alone at the table at the Bronze. "Don't tell me that you and him...?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that." Buffy answered the redhead's unfinished question. "He's just a total gentleman, so tender, and treats me like the most fragile thing in the world. I know we've only been together for a couple of days, actually two days to be exact, but it feels like it took forever."  
  
"It 'did' take forever. We've been waiting for this to happen for ages."  
  
Buffy just chuckled at that, "So... change of topic. How are you and Oz? Last time I checked..."  
  
Willow cut in, "Me and Oz are great, better than great actually." she smiled. "You're not the only one who got it on this weekend."  
  
"Yea Willow!" Buffy said as she playfully smacked her on the arm.  
  
"Better get going, man." Xander finally decided that he better get back to the site before a certain girl of his kicked his ass later. Sure she might be all sweet and tender when they were out together but when it came to business, this girl meant business. "Good luck with Buffy" were his final words as he gave his friend a thumbs-up and left the room.  
  
William rotated his chair back to face the big panel window behind. Looking across into the big city. He decided that it be best if he got started on the work he had neglected the past week. Just then the door on his office opened. It was so like Xander to forget something. Spinning in his chair, "What did you forget this time?" He trailed of when he saw the sight before him.  
  
She was standing tall in all her glory, leaning on the door as it shut behind her. Her long black hair framing her pale features, pitch black eyes adoringly looking at him lips pursed a long red dress flowing until her ankles cascading her every curve. "Dru."  
  
"Hello, my William. How's your day going, you seem rather happy." she greeted as she whirled her way across the room.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dru?" He asked, not moving from his previous position, as she continued moving towards him. He hissed slightly as she ran her finger down his chest onto his abdomen.  
  
"Is that the way you talk to your princess?" she continued her earlier ministrations as she circled around him.  
  
"What do you want?" He stopped her from spinning around him, held her onto her waist and steadied her in front of him.  
  
"Oohh... my Spikey likes to play." She suggested in a seductive tone.  
  
Hearing this he released her, got up from his chair, and started to pace, "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"Uncle Rupert asked me to come and visit." She answered simply and sat in his chair spinning it around.  
  
"Giles is not your uncle. And why would he ask you to come?" As if in response, his office door opened again.  
  
"Thank God you're here William! Where have you been?"  
  
"I went away... why?" he eyed his uncle warily. "And what the bleeding hell is she doing here" he demanded as he pointed sternly at Drusilla.  
  
"She's here for business, William. Now I'd like to know where you've been?"  
  
"I went away for the weekend" he answered plainly, "What business?" he asked still pertaining to the presence of a certain brunette.  
  
"Well, as you know her father owns one of the biggest publishing companies in Europe. Drusilla here is his only daughter and she would be the one to take over the company if ever. And as her father is a very good friend of mine, we decided that who better to teach Drusilla the ropes than the best here in Los Angeles." Giles explained as he took a seat on one of the chairs and began to polish his glasses.  
  
"Her father? Who is her father exactly?" William asked as he stopped his pacing short. "And did I just hear you say that I have to help her? Bloody Hell, Giles! Ever heard of maybe asking first?"  
  
"Tsk...tsk... my William" Drusilla waved her finger at him, "Is that any way to speak to your, uncle?" William just rolled his eye.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice at me." Giles threatened. "She is the daughter of Ethan Rayne," he answered more calmly, "And he and I would really appreciate it if you would do us this one favor."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna do it?" he questioned with a raised brow.  
  
"Because it would make me very pleased if you did so." 'Yeah right, like I'll do it for that, soddin hell' William thought. "And it would really do the company well."  
  
"The company well... How?" he asked with slight interest. He still didn't like this idea, it was so typical of his uncle to make his life worse just when he thought it was going pretty well. And what he was saying about Drusilla didn't seem to agree with what William already knew about her.  
  
"There might be a considerable option for a merge."  
  
"That's right!" Drusilla chimed in, "Isn't that right Uncle Rupert?" She began to circle Giles now.  
  
"Yes. And I suggest maybe we can talk about this over lunch?" William had no idea what the old man had planned for him, but he wanted to find out. With a heavy sigh he agreed. It's not like he had anything better to do "Let's go then."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	23. Chapter 22 Pizza Forgotten

Chapter 22 Pizza Forgotten  
  
The bell on top of the door rang, Buffy looked up from behind the counter, "Hey, you're here early." She moved over to the front to give her boyfriend a long dominating kiss.  
  
After catching his breath, "Yeah... well long day at work, thought I'd get out as early as possible. See what my girl is up too." He said as he held her near, hands resting on her hips. "Hey, Red." He greeted, seeing a certain redhead behind the curtain to the backroom.  
  
Willow blushed; she was just about to venture into the front of the agency when she saw the couple. She didn't want to disturb them so she thought she might just stay in the back a bit longer but her eyes and ears can't seem to keep to themselves. But now that she had been spotted, "Hey, Spike." She took the papers she was holding and sat on one of the chairs behind the counter, embarrassed that she was caught spying.  
  
"So you think, you might be able to get out early?" William whispered tugging on her earlobe still on the same position as before. Looking over her shoulder to make sure a certain redhead at the back didn't see.  
  
"I don't know... I have to lock up."  
  
"I'm sure Willow won't mind. Ain't that right, Red?" He asked already knowing that the redhead was listening into their conversation.  
  
Willow blushed yet again, "Yeah... I-I wouldn't mind."  
  
"What do you say, luv? Lets get outta here." William said with a raised brow, a smile on his lips.  
  
With a sigh, "Let me just get my bag." She ducked behind the counter to retrieve the said item, "Are you sure it's okay, Will?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem, Buff. Have fun!" she finally called as the couple exited the door.  
  
"So, what's with the hurry?" Buffy asked as she and William got into his black convertible. "'Just wanted to have you all to myself," he answered accompanying it with one of his most seductive smile, "Possesive much? Plus, perv!" she playfully slap him on the arm. "Seriously, why did you get out of the office so early, what happened to the workaholic I knew and loved?"  
  
"I'm not a workaholic... okay, maybe a little" he admitted. "Just had an unexpected visit, made me go off my rockers."  
  
"Who?" William looked at him having a 'what' look on his face. "Who visited that 'made you go off your rockers'?" she asked complete with air quotes.  
  
"Trust me you wouldn't want to know if I told you."  
  
"How do you know I wouldn't want to know if you haven't even ask me?" William shrugged. "Come on tell me, how bad can it be? It's not like one of your exes came to visit or anything." He answered her with comically big eyes; "Oh..." was all she said at first, "So, who was it? Was it Harmony?"  
  
"No. And do you actually think that she's the only one I dated?" he asked with humor. "'Cause I can tell you right now missy that there happens to be a lot of girls chasing after me." Buffy just laughed at him, though she wouldn't be surprise if it were true, his man, yes his man is really an eye candy from head to foot he was every girl's fantasy.  
  
"No, but I think she's the only one dumb enough to come back to you." she answered with yet another laugh.  
  
"Funny, luv. Real funny..." How dare she laugh at him, he's gonna get payback later she just wait and see.  
  
After holding herself back from giggling more like a little girl, "So, who was it?"  
  
"Dru" was his simple reply.  
  
"Dru?" she asked, "What did she want?"  
  
"I still don't understand and I don't really want to think about it." he answered as he pulled his car over the basement parking lot.  
  
"You know," Buffy started finally breaking the silence as they got out of the car and proceeded to the elevator "I've known you for months. You have gone to my house like a million times and been to my hometown nonetheless yet this is the first time I'm gonna be able to see your apartment."  
  
"Well there's really nothing to see, luv" he answered as he pressed the button on the elevator for the penthouse. "Here we are," the elevator opened up and he fumbled with his key as he opened the door to his flat, "trust me there's nothing to see."  
  
To Buffy 'nothing to see' is something that should never be used to describe William's home. Entering the foyer, there was an assortment of paintings that adored the walls. The living room on the end was laid under a soft Persian rug, with a set of leather couch and a whole entertainment system it even had its own fireplace. The dinning area was not far behind consisting of elegant glass tables accompanied by matching jewelry colored chairs. Venturing deeper, you'll find the veranda hidden behind frosted glass doors. It was truly a bachelor pad. And that were just what her eyes saw who knew what the kitchen, bedroom or even the bathroom would look like. "Wow, it's beautiful. You're place is wow, if I only knew... we could have spent more time here than what I lamely called my apartment."  
  
"There's really nothing special with it, pet," he replied as he went into a hallway and disappeared on what she guess was his bedroom.  
  
"Like hell, you have your own fireplace!" Buffy began to look around until a picture at the top of the fireplace caught her eye. She tentatively touched its glass.  
  
"See something you like?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist. William just came out from the bedroom having changed his shirt and gathering up some of Buffy's bags that he left there earlier.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked fingers still tracing the glass on the frame.  
  
"Well, that's me luv, when I was a little kid," he replied as he rested his chin on top of her shoulder.  
  
"I know that, who's the lady with you?"  
  
"My mum."  
  
"Oh..." was all Buffy could say realizing how dumb her question was, "she's very beautiful, you have the same eyes."  
  
"Yeah, reckon I got it from her."  
  
"You don't talk much about her, why?" she turned around so she was facing him.  
  
"Well... that's cause she's dead, luv" he said as the glimmer in his eyes faded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy replied as she ducked her head. It must hurt a lot she can't even imagine if her mom would have left her.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know." He lifted her chin so she was looking in her eyes and offered her a weak smile.  
  
"How?"  
  
She didn't say more for he knew what she was asking him, "Car accident." He released his grasp from her and sat himself on one of the leather couch as he ushered Buffy to sit right next to him. "With my da, in case you're wondering. Don't really know what happened, I was little then and I don't think I even wanna know now."  
  
Buffy leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder and draped an arm around his torso, giving him as much comfort as she could. She didn't know what to say he grew up without a single parent, it was hard for her to grow up without her father but at least she had her mom William had neither. "You grew up on your own?" she couldn't help asking, he never talk much about his childhood now that she look back she hardly talk about his family either.  
  
"No... Rupert took me in," he answered her as he stroked her long blonde hair, "probably took care of me my whole life."  
  
"Rupert? As in Rupert Giles?" she asked confused. "U...huh" was the answer she got. "As in your..."  
  
"Uncle" he supplied.  
  
Buffy seemed confused and who wouldn't be, 'Giles is his uncle?' "What?"  
  
"Uncle, luv. Brother of me mum, son of me grandmum..." William trailed off.  
  
"I got that," she gave him a look of annoyance, did he think she didn't get it, actually she didn't understand it at all. "But you never mentioned that he was your uncle and he's your business partner right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you never really asked, now did you." She scowled at him, he just laughed, "it's a long story."  
  
"I'm willing to listen, if you're willing to tell," she offered as she snuggled closer into his embrace.  
  
William debated that idea in his head, he couldn't really think of a reason why he should tell Buffy but neither could he think of a reason why he shouldn't. Deciding to go with the latter idea, "Hmm... where should I start?"  
  
"The beginning is always nice," she suggested playfully.  
  
He snickered, "Okay, this is gonna be a long one," he stated before he started with the long story he was about to tell. "When my parents died, I was about seven I think, I really can't bloody remember. He took me in 'cause he was probably the only living relative I had, took care of me, raised me with all he had. At that time he was taking charge of the whole company..."  
  
"So when you grew up you bought him out?" she interrupted.  
  
"No and don't interrupt" he glared at her. "Maybe I should start from the beginning..."  
  
"Isn't that what I told you?" Buffy insisted, like she was telling him the obvious.  
  
"Okay, fine" he stressed. "See we were originally from England, thus the accent..."  
  
"So, what do you want for dinner, luv?" William asked as he continued to rub his hand along Buffy's bare arm.  
  
"What?" Buffy was caught of guard she was still in a daze from all the information she got.  
  
"It's getting late. Thought maybe we could just have dinner here, pizza sound good?" he inquired, getting a nod. "Okay, I'll be right back" she said as he kissed the top of her head and headed into the phone in the kitchen.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe how messed up William's childhood was or at least that's what she thought from what he told her. Finding out at a young age that you're suddenly an orphan and had only one person to turn to. Knowing that this person was not really that keen about your father. Must have been complicated.  
  
Just as said, William was back in a couple of minutes, plopping down on the couch next to Buffy he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to caress her arm. "Pizza's gonna be here in about 30 minutes," he told. "So, what do you think we should do until then?" he asked as he began nuzzling the side of her neck.  
  
Buffy leaned her head to the right to give him access as she let out a moan.  
  
"Do you want to see the rest of the apartment?" she answered him with nod. Offering his hand out, "Let's go then."  
  
Just as Buffy thought, the apartment he called home was amazing. The kitchen was enormous to the point that if she lived here she wouldn't know what to do with the assortment of pots and pans he had, he really does have a passion for cooking. Next stop was his bedroom, William stood in front of the door as if the conceal what was behind, "You ready?"  
  
Buffy just gave him an eye roll as she passed by him and opened the door for herself. She was engulfed by how big the room was but not to the point that it was not comfortable. The walls were covered in a nice shade of blue, which the dark wood color of the furniture just complimented perfectly. In the center of the room was the huge four-posted bed, which Buffy found particularly drawn to. She slowly move towards it and sat on its edge slightly jumping up and down testing the mattress, "comfy" she described.  
  
William gave her a raised brow as he crossed the room to stand right in front of her "You like?"  
  
"Uhuh..." she said with a nod as she pulled him down for a sensual kiss, "I like very much." He just smiled at her and returned the favor.  
  
As she was kissing her senseless, Buffy was slowly leaning back in bed until she was laying on her back. "Buffy..." she looked up at him and nodded. "But the last time..."  
  
"Shh..." was her reply as she continued kissing him again. To Buffy the last time they had sex it was because of hormones and uncontrolled emotions, now was very much different, tonight they were about to make love.  
  
After that William was just lost in the bliss, as they both shared a night full of passion and the desire, the pizza forgotten.  
  
A/N: Hope that wasn't too long of an update for you guys. Reviews are appreciated! 


	24. Chapter 23 Capturing Her Heart

Chapter 23 Capturing Her Heart  
  
William had been awake for minutes, hours he really wasn't paying attention. His whole mind was focused on the petite blonde nestled in his arms, he had been staring at her, listening to her every breath. She looked so peaceful and angelic when she sleeps.  
  
Buffy began to flutter her eyes open, the rays of the sun have been shinning upon her for god only knows how long, as she tried to snuggle closer into bed she felt a warm hard body beneath her. "Hmm..." she moaned.  
  
"Morning, luv" he whispered into her ear as he began to nuzzle one side of her neck.  
  
Buffy yawned 'morning'. She looked at the bedside table; the clock read a quarter past eight. "Hmm... we need... to go. I'm... gonna be late" she stuttered as he continued to nuzzle her neck then moving on to her earlobe.  
  
"Nonsense. I'll drive you. And I'm sure Red will be there," he stated, continuing his earlier ministrations.  
  
She turned to her side and much to their dismay pushed William's shoulder slightly, "Have to go. I'm just gonna take a quick shower," she gave him a light peck on the lips.  
  
"But..." was all he was able to say as Buffy raised to her feet dragging the sheets with her as she slipped into the bathroom. Soon he heard the water running and decided to get up himself and maybe prepare a little breakfast.  
  
Buffy got out of the bathroom clad in one of William's robe that she found behind the door. She was expecting to see him laying in bed and snoring the day away. Instead she was greeted with a sweet aroma. Slowly she peek her head outside the bedroom, seeing no one she decided to walk down the hall as she tightened the hold on her robe.  
  
As she approached the kitchen, she heard humming only to see William facing the counter half-naked stirring something. Careful not to be spotted, she slowly wormed her arms around his waist, "Hey, what you cooking?" she asked as she kissed the tip of his shoulder.  
  
He looked back slightly to meet her gaze, "Didn't notice you come in, pet. Just some pancakes. You want some?" he asked as he returned to his beating and pouring.  
  
She pulled a stool from the island in the middle of the kitchen and slouched down on the seat. "Yeah, I guess," she stated with a pout. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing you're robe."  
  
"Nah... Do you want anything with it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The pancakes, do you want anything in it?" he clarified, "I'm sure there's some blueberries or strawberries in the fridge."  
  
"Oh..." she nodded in understanding as she began to approach the two-door fridge and dug inside for the said fruit. "Can I put anything else in it? Cause my mom used to put chocolate chips in mine, can I have that in my pancakes?" she asked with a childish glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Sure." he gave her a warm smile, "Anything you want, sweetheart. But first I gotta say... gross," he told her 'hell I'm beginning to talk like her' as he turned and began working on some orange juice. "Look in the cupboard, there's bound to be some chocolate chips there."  
  
"You know," she said as she searched through the cabinets, "You're probably the only single guy in this whole city who actually has something in his kitchen, not to consider almost everything is here." She stated as she saw the various groceries the cabinets held.  
  
"Well I guess that's good for you then 'cause I haven't met anyone who conveniently placed chocolate chips in their pancakes," he said as he chopped some strawberries.  
  
"Humph!" she grumbled, "I like chocolate chips." She found the bag of chocolates with a 'ah ha!' sound. "There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe but I think it'll give you one heck of a stomach ache." he replied as he stifled a laugh, "Not to mention it's one hell of a work to try and do a chocolate chip pancake on the count 'f the chip might burn."  
  
"Oh! Don't forget to not make the chip melt, kay?" she reminded. "Cause I want it to have texture when I eat it."  
  
"Texture huh? You sure are one hell of a woman to please." She jutted her lower lip out in a pout. "But... I'll try my best", he said with a smile.  
  
At that she perked up, "I know there's a reason why I love you!"  
  
"Uhuh... and what is that?" he inquired as he turned and started on the task of fixing her highness' breakfast.  
  
"You can make chocolate chip pancakes!" she gave him a quick kiss as William placed a light brown fluffy pancake with chocolate bits in the middle on the nearby plate.  
  
"Apparently she's back," William spoke to the phone as he sat in his office going through some of the many papers spread out in front of him.  
  
"Oh... when?" Xander asked from the other line. "Gotta tell you, man that chick's psycho."  
  
"Yeah. Well, she came in yesterday and guess whose idea was it?" he paused for dramatic effect, "Good ol'e Uncle Rups!" he said with forced excitement.  
  
"Ouch. What did he want?"  
  
"Don't bloody well know," he leaned back on his chair. "Probably setting me up again," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, yeah... he did seem to like her a lot back then," Xander concluded.  
  
"And guess what! Apparently the little chit's worth millions."  
  
"Oh...?" he said in confusion, "Well that certainly doesn't piece together."  
  
"You're telling me..."  
  
"Maybe we just heard wrong before or they could be up to something," Xander thought carefully for any ideas that may match his notions. "Well, Giles could be..."  
  
He wasn't able to hear what the brunette on the other line was about to say when the doors of his office swung open. "Speaking of the devil. Call you back Xand," he placed down the receiver and sat up in his chair. "Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Hello to you too, William." Giles said with a smile. "So nice to see you here so early, I need to tell you something."  
  
'Oh this can't be good' William sighed inwardly.  
  
"Giles! Giles!" a muffled sound can be heard calling from the back of the door. "Oh, there you are I've been looking all over for you." Drusilla said as she entered the office, "Oh, hi Spike!"  
  
He just smiled at her, "What the hell is she doing here, Giles... again."  
  
"Well..." he stuttered as he cleaned his glasses, "Well I've been meaning to tell you, they need you back in Chicago."  
  
"What for now!" he half screamed rising from his chair, "I just went there like a month ago."  
  
"Actually, three but whose counting. They have problems there that I think you should take a look at." William was about to protest yet again but he stopped him with a hand, "And I can't go because I'm going to be in England visiting. I suggest you take Drusilla with you."  
  
"What?! You got to be kidding me right. I'm not only going to Chicago for probably a whole bloody week but I have to take her with me! I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Giles argued, "It will facilitate her training that I think you already agreed to be helping out with."  
  
William didn't have an answer he just held his face in his hands and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know why he doesn't want me to go with him" Drusilla piped in for the first time as she sat him William's chair spinning it around. Seeing both men looking at her anxious to know what she might say, "It's that little witch he's been dating. Isn't that right William?"  
  
"Oh, sod off!" he really didn't felt like arguing with her right now.  
  
"You're dating?" Giles asked, "...again? I mean I thought after that Harmony chit you'd be over it already and realize that Drusilla here is really the one for you."  
  
William just scoffed at him, "Yeah right... Dru?"  
  
"You grieved over her long enough..."  
  
Drusilla who was watching the exchange brighten at that, "You cried for me?" she asked in a childish tone.  
  
"You wish!" William retorted back.  
  
"Oh but you did, maybe you didn't cry but he did mope around you long enough" Giles explained, "I think it was at least a month."  
  
Drusilla yet again brightened at that, 'Oh Bloody Hell!' William thought as he clenched and unclenched his jaw fighting the urge to hit his uncle into bloody pulp. He was just cursed he knew today was too good to be true, happiness has its price.  
  
"And if you are dating anybody, I wish to meet her, William." Giles continued, "Maybe dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"No way!" William raised from his seat and threw his hands in the air, "Look at what happened the last time I brought a girl home," he pertained to Drusilla, "Everybody knows that didn't go very well."  
  
"Nonsense. If you're serious with this girl I'd really like to meet her."  
  
"God!" William clenched his fist till his knuckles were white, "I never said I was serious with her..." he reasoned.  
  
"So, you're not serious with her then?" Giles asked.  
  
"Does it matter?!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at me." Giles threatened, "And yes it matters. Now dinner tomorrow is alright?" William didn't answer just sat and gripped his hair in frustration. "I'll take that as a yes. Now me and Drusilla will be off. We'll talk more about Chicago tomorrow night, don't be late." was his final word as he disappeared through the doors with the brunette in tow not before she threw him a rather enticing look.  
  
"Hey, Red." William greeted as he entered the agency. Willow seemed to be busy with a client as he tried to pin point the actual location of a certain blonde.  
  
"She's out back, feel free to go in." Willow answered his unspoken question as she returned her attention to their potential client.  
  
William mouthed a 'thank you' in her direction as he went through the curtain to the back. "Buffy? Luv? Where are you?" he asked the empty hallway.  
  
"I'm here!" she called from one of the rooms by the back. "Hey." she greeted him as he poked his head inside the stockroom, she finished up stacking the tapes and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Why do you always ask that? Can't I just be here? It seems like you don't like me being here." he playfully accused her.  
  
"Of course I want you here." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But why are you here?"  
  
William just sighed, "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Answer a question with a question why don't you." she told him, "I don't think so... why?"  
  
"Again with the whys." he said as he shook his head. "Just thought maybe I'd take you out." William offered.  
  
"That's nice," she said as she rested her forehead against his, eyes locked. "But why? Any special occasion I should remember?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to ask my girl out?" he asked, Buffy just shook her head and shrugged. "Great, I'll pick you up at around seven, that okay?" she nodded her head eagerly smile in place. He said goodbye giving her a kiss that left her breathless, "I'll go then," he breathed. "See you later, Goldilocks."  
  
She replied with a small wave, she loved it whenever he called her Goldilocks. "Wait!" she suddenly called to the retreating from of William, he turned her head back to her, "What will I wear?" she asked.  
  
"It wouldn't matter what you wear." he said innuendo dripping from his voice, "You'll look great in anything."  
  
William arrived at Buffy's door around ten past seven he gave the wood barrier a good three taps. Hearing a 'just a minute' from the other side he waited bouquet held tightly behind him.  
  
The door opened reveling Buffy struggling with one of her silver loop earrings, "You're late" she told him as she held the door open as she placed the other earring successfully, "What do you think?" she asked him spinning around showing him her outfit.  
  
William admired the petite blonde in front of him, she was wearing a red stripe off-shoulder blouse paired off with leather pants and high-heeled boots Her hair was draped loosely to frame her face with light curls at the bottom. Finally to complete the outfit she had loop earrings and a very familiar locket around her neck. "You look beautiful." he complimented. "I thought you lost this already?" he spoke pertaining to the locket, "Haven't seen you wear it in a long time."  
  
"Nah, I'm just reserving it for a special occasion." she answered him with smile. She noticed that he seemed to have one of his arm purposely hidden behind him, "What you hiding behind your back?" she asked trying to peek but William moved with her blocking her view, "Is it something for me?" she asked, hopeful.  
  
"Have I ever given you flowers, pet?" he answered her question with a question, it's starting to be a habit.  
  
She shook her head, "Oh..." she remembered, "There was this one time you slipped a daisy in my ear." she told him.  
  
"What's you're favorite kind? Flower, that is..." he clarified.  
  
"Lilies." was her simple reply.  
  
William broaden his smile, "I guessed right then." he said as he pulled his arm from behind holding a bouquet of white lilies. "For you, luv,"  
  
Buffy accepted the flowers inhaling the sweet smell, "Thank you. That's so sweet of you." she said gratefully. "I better put them in some water. I'll be right back."  
  
After a minute, Buffy was back purse in hand, "I'm ready to go, so where you taking me?"  
  
"I'm taking you on an 'official'," he stressed, "traditional all American date" he told her. "I thought it was about time we go on a date where there's no Xander or his little miss prom queen or Red or your mum or the bit. Just the two of us, you game for that, luv?" she nodded her head in answer, "You're not gonna get bored with just me?" she shook her head. "Okay, let's go then."  
  
As promised it was a traditional all American date. They went to the local burger joint, ordered some burgers and fries constantly using a lot of ketchup and throwing their fries at each other. After which they went to see a movie. Buffy didn't really understand the film since they didn't watch much there was more of action in their part. Buffy felt like she was back in high school going out with her all time crush, only this time she wasn't only imagining it in her mind, she's actually here. There's just something in William that whenever she's around him she still feels nervous like it's her first time but then he'll do something sweet and spine tingling then she'll realize why she fell in love with him in the first place.  
  
William looked down at the sleeping form on top of him. She could make him feel all sorts of feelings by just being there, letting him hold her, love her. He never felt this kind if intensity in a relationship before sometimes it even scares him that he's falling way to deep for this woman. It just proved more that she was indeed one in a million. He'd never let her go, not without a fight anyway.  
  
He looked back at Buffy sleeping peacefully. He placed a kiss on top of her head and decided to get to sleep himself, reaching over his side to turn off the lamp his arm pushed Buffy's locket to the floor opening up the hatch. He remembered what he told her when she gave it to him 'Because I don't really know who has captured your heart, but maybe someday...' he picked up the locket almost afraid to see what it held inside.  
  
What he saw even surprised him more than he expected, one side held the picture of Joyce and Dawn in the back porch of their house in Sunnydale. The other side held a picture that he had no idea was even taken. It was the night in the ballroom of the Oasis where they decided to have dinner together instead of letting all the preparations go to waste when Harmony left him. In the photo you can see the two of them sitting across each other having a light conversation, smiles evident of their face but what you wouldn't have expected was their hand lightly brushing against each other on top of the table. He tried to recall how this certain photo was taken then he remembered the many photographers roaming the ballroom taking pictures of couples. They have declined to have their picture taken. He guessed they never did give up and was he glad they didn't. How could he have been so blind to wait this long to be with her when here's a proof that the way he felt about her before was obviously more than what he tried to make himself believe.  
  
Finally letting sleep taking over him, William fell into a deep slumber, locket clutched between the palms of his hands. The last thought that surfaced his mind, 'I'd captured her heart'.  
  
A/N: Here's to hoping you guys liked this chapter... Review! And ArealMoonchild about Dru... I'll try to take her off as much as possible we'll see ;) 


	25. Chapter 24 Meet the Family

_A/N: Anyanka0705, I respect the honesty... I'll try not to do that again and I'll see what I can do with the quotation marks on chapter 17_

Chapter 24 Meet the Family 

"So it's just you, me and you're uncle right?" Buffy asked finally breaking the long silence since the car ride. They were off to the infamous Giles mansion. Giles apparently had invited them to dinner which she only found out later that afternoon when William oh so casually mentioned it. At first she refused to go and he agreed with her saying, 'oh, okay' but as she thought about it, this was William's uncle, he's father figure... her possible future father-in-law? She might be getting ahead of herself but she still wanted to make a good impression and them ditching him at dinner can't be it.

"God, I hope so..." was William's whispered reply.

"Will? Please say something the silence is really killing me."

"What do you say we turn the car around and I'll just go and cook you up something back at my place?" he asked with hope as he slightly glanced at Buffy and continued driving.

She gave out a sigh, "Why are you so insistent of not going? I'm the one who's suppose to be nervous in this, you know." she reasoned.

"Why are you so insistent on going?" he answered her back, "I know how these things go, Buffy and trust me you won't enjoy it."

She shook her head, "You're impossible you know that and if you didn't want us to go why did you tell me huh?" she asked proving a point, "Plus we already said we would go and you can't possibly know I won't enjoy it!"

"Because I know that if you find out... I'm dead for not telling you." he explained to her. "Luv, I have done this before, thank God Dru was insane enough to take it," he explained. "He grilled her, Buffy and in some way she was able to persuade him but I sure as hell know it wasn't easy and I don't fancy you taking a toll on that."

"It can't be that hard," she insisted, "I'm sure I can win you're uncle's heart."

"Trust me, luv. It ain't easy. And why do you want to meet him so much anyway?" he asked.

"I just want to." she answered as if it were an explanation, hearing no reply and figuring that William wasn't going to be contented with that answer, "I wanna meet him okay. He's practically you're father and I wanna meet him." Suddenly when she realized what she had implied she suddenly ducked her head scolding herself for thinking such things, William would probably think she was the clingy kind of girl. It was too early in the relationship to say such things. 'Stupid Buffy!'

But all her uncertainty vanished when she felt his hand move up to her to intertwine his fingers with hers. "That's really sweet, pet. But you don't have to."

"But I want to," she said again but this time with a pout something she knew he could never resist.

Finally giving up, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he drove past the big double gates and up the driveway.

"And if you're uncle is anything like you. I'm sure I can win him with my charm," she smiled at that as the car door opened for her.

"Good evening, Madame." The man greeted her on who she presumed must have been the butler.

"Here you go, Rob." she heard William spoke as he exited the car and dropped the keys in the man's hands, "Take care of her."

"Will do, Sir William."

"Okay, that was awkward." Buffy whispered as William offered his arm to her. "Milady," she felt like she was going to a ball or something only wearing casual clothing.

"Good evening, Sir William." a maid greeted them at the door, "Your uncle Rupert said to wait for him at the den," she said. "May I take your coat ma'am?" she asked Buffy.

"I guess." she replied letting the woman take her coat. "This way, pet." he told her as he lead her through the hall and into a large room.

As soon as they entered the room William plopped down on the large couch in the middle in front of the 58 inch television grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. "Wow, that's the biggest TV I've ever seen," she said wide-eyed.

"Impressive isn't it?" he told her as he patted the seat next to him. "This is the only reason why I even consider coming here," he draped his arm around her.

"Oh, so that's where you get your love for TV..." she said in realization.

"Not remotely." William answered, "According to Giles the telly is just quote: a useless electronic device that is purposely used to influence the already infected minds of the youth, unquote," he finished.

Buffy just stared at his head tilted, no idea what he had just said, "So, why would he have this big of a TV? If he doesn't like watching it..."

"Beat's me!" he replied finally giving up on watching anything, pulling Buffy closer to him, "Dinner sure is taking forever huh?" she just nodded her head playing with the hem of her skirt. "Nervous, luv?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"A little." she answered in a whisper.

"Aw...don't worry sweetheart, I'll be there."

"Thanks." he kissed her temple wanting to ease her nervousness.

Suddenly the doors opened, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Giles apologized, "Buffy right? I'm Rupert Giles." he reached a hand out.

Buffy smiled at him and accepted his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Sir." she greeted, "You have a very lovely home..."

"Why, thank you. But please, call me Giles. Shall we proceed into the dinning hall?" he gestured for then to leave the room.

William took Buffy's hand that was fidgeting which he found out she does whenever she was nervous, "It's gonna be okay..." he whispered, "If ever you do wanna leave just say the word, okay?" he told her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"May I offer you something to drink, Buffy?" Giles asked after they were able to settle down. They were seated on a long table, Giles seating on the head Buffy and William across from each other.

"Alcohol you mean?" she asked, receiving a nod from Giles, "No thank you. Buffy and alcohol are very much un-mixy things." she explained.

Giles looked a bit bewildered over her choice of words but dismissed it, "Very well. William I guessed it would be the usual beer."

"Yeah, thanks." William replied as Giles went into the basement cellar.

"You're gonna be drinking?" Buffy asked, "How are we gonna get home? I for one am not driving unless you want your car to be ready for the junkshop by tomorrow morning." she warned.

William gave out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, pet. I won't drink too much at least not enough so that I would get drunk." Buffy looked at him skeptically, "I promise okay, no need to worry."

"Fine." she compromised, "But if you get drunk, when you wake up you would have wished you would have drunk more from the torture I'm gonna put you through."

"And what kind of torture is that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You'll just have to get drunk and see then huh?" she gave him a big smirk as she said this.

"Well guess who came to join us." Giles said as he entered the dining hall, Drusilla in tow. "Buffy, this is Drusilla, a family friend. Drusilla, Buffy." the older man introduced the two ladies who both had a fake smile plastered on their faces.

'So this is Drusilla...' Buffy thought as she smiled at her and gave her a once over, 'she's beautiful in her own way, she can give her that. This is William's ex, the ex who hurt him so much he almost gave up on love, the one who used him? How is she a family friend then?' she'll have to ask about that later.

'Buffy?!' Drusilla's mind screamed, she knew that William had been dating someone at least from what she heard around, they said she was a pretty little blonde totally not his William's type in her opinion. 'But what kind of a name is Buffy?!' her mind wondered as she gave her a once over. She doesn't look that tough, she smiled inwardly she guessed it was gonna be easier than she thought.

"Ladies, I think you both know William." Giles continued his introductions as he pulled out a seat for Drusilla right beside him.

"Of course, it's nice to see you again, Spike." she greeted him with a smile as she placed her hand over his "It's been a while hasn't it?"

'We just saw each other yesterday,' his mind answered, 'why are you touching my hand?' "Yeah it has," he answered her for all to hear with a smile.

'Of course it's nice to see you again, Spike' Buffy mocked in her mind, how can she act like that around William, around [I]_her[/I]_ boyfriend and is she holding his hand? And how can he be that welcoming to her, he didn't even flinched with her touch? I thought he hated her, oh god... he's gonna get it later.

"Shall we start?" Giles asked as every dinner's beverage was served.

Dinner was pretty pleasant from everybody's point of view... except for Buffy that is. During the whole meal, everybody made small talk, the usual conversation would revolve around politics, books and the news all of which Buffy had no such interest about. The three other occupants of the table however seemed to be very opinionated when it came to these topics. Buffy never thought of William as the brainy type, she knew he had a good degree and seemed to be very smart when it came to running a business but to be that insightful was just beyond her.

As Giles ushered them into the living room for some coffee and ice cream, she realized that she was beginning to become aggravated with a certain brunette. All the while through dinner she would give William unnecessary touches, a little hand holding here, a little shoulder touch there, which he seemed to tolerate, that irritated her even more. Buffy never pictured herself as the jealous type but Drusilla was just rubbing her in the wrong way that she can't even begin to explain.

As they sat themselves on the living room, Giles asked William if he could have Buffy to herself for maybe just a minute. The first thing that ran into Buffy's mind was, 'Don't you dare leave me here, William.' But instead he agreed and suggested that he and Drusilla take their coffee by the veranda.

Now Buffy was stuck in the living room with Rupert Giles in complete silence. "Umm..." she started.

"Yes" he replied, "Well, William talks a lot about you..."

"Does he really?" she asked.

Giles began to take of his glasses and cleaned them, "Well, er- not really. You know William's not much of a talker."

"You can say that." she agreed.

"So why don't you tell me a little 'bout yourself then, Buffy" Giles suggested. 'oh boy!' Buffy thought. "So what is it you do?"

Back at the veranda, William and Drusilla were seated on a small table set, two chairs at the side separated by a table in the middle as they stared out into the sky.

"What are you trying to play with, Dru?" William asked finally not being able to take the silence any longer.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not dumb, Dru. You have been nothing but pleasant to both me and Buffy all the way through dinner, what's up huh?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"Nothing is up, I was just trying to be civil for once, can't a girl just play nice?" William tilted his head to the side, not believing a word she was saying, "Fine. What do you want me to do? I just thought maybe we could get along."

"Uh, huh..."

"I mean it." she looked at him with pleading eyes, "I know we parted in bad terms... that was probably my fault, but I want us to stay friends, or at least try to be."

William wondered, this is a new side of Dru he's seeing, a side he doesn't know if he should believe.

"I'm trying to do this as a favor for, Rupert, okay?" she told him, "We might as well get along if we're going to do this."

"Do what exactly?"

"So what is it you do again, dear?" Giles asked.

"Dating service." she answers again, with Giles narrowed eyes she explains further, "But not the bad kind."

"I see...that's very..." Giles tried to think of an appropriate adjective.

"New agey?" she suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"That's how my friend, Willow describes it. She's studying to be a doctor." she offered.

"Uh, huh. How about you? You seem to be too young to be out of college."

"Oh, well..." Buffy fidgets, here is the question she's been dreading, what would Giles think of his nephew dating an undergrad. "See... I didn't actually finished college..." she trailed off.

"Oh, I see... Why?" he asked wanting to know the reason why a woman like her would be deprive of an education, surely William would never consider dating a mediocre, would he?

"Sort of a rebellious thing and a little money thing?" she continues to fidgets, while trying to read what's on Giles mind. "I rather let my sister use the money for college than me... but the irony is, she got a scholarship just last week so...guess it's really not necessary huh? But I like what I'm doing now so not much regret, but if ever I want to go back to school I'm sure I can just reenroll and..." she babbled, "Sorry."

"No, it's rather okay." he answers as he takes off his glasses and clean them again.

Just at that moment, William and Drusilla walked back into the living room, William taking his seat beside Buffy, draping her arm around her as Drusilla took her place on the one sitter.

"Glad you to have you back." Buffy whispered into William's ear as Giles went onto the mini-bar and grab himself and Drusilla another drink.

"That tough huh?" he asked her as she kissed her temple.

"So are you ready for your trip, William?" Giles sat himself back on his seat and gave Drusilla her drink. "I was thinking maybe you and Dru can use the privet jet this time." he took a gulp of his scotch.

"Trip?" Buffy asked looking up at William question in her eyes.

William just closed his eyes and cursed inwardly, 'Damn! He haven't told Buffy yet.' When he opened them Buffy was still looking at him obviously wanting an answer. "Well..."

"You haven't told her yet?" Drusilla intercepted, "Me and him are gonna be off to Chicago this weekend." she informed the petite blonde still staring at William not believing he didn't even care to mention it to her.

Did she just say she and him? Now she knows why he didn't tell her, he didn't want her to know that she would be away with that whore. I guess he ran out of luck, the way he acted around her sure made sense now, he was flirting with her how dare he and in front of her. And that bitch just went along with it, didn't she know that he had girlfriend. Buffy was getting infuriated; she can't believe this is happening. She tried to stay calm and wait for his explanation which in her opinion wouldn't really change much of what she already figured out in her mind, but she's still giving him the benefit of the doubt.

But William's biggest mistake was staying completely silent, Buffy opened her mouth in shock as she excused herself from the people in the room and left for the front door. William immediately stood up and ran after her.

"Well that sure is rude." Drusilla said to the air as she took a sip of her drink.

"Buffy wait!" William called as he ran after her.

Buffy continued her long strides ignoring the voice that called for her, damn house why is it so big she can't find the front door?

As soon as William reached her he held on to her shoulder and stepped in front of her blocking her way, "Luv, listen." he told her almost pleading. He knew he was wrong not to tell her sooner, it just didn't cross his mind.

"Don't even try..." she held her had up his face, "I just wanna go home." she walked around him and continued her search for the exit.

"Buffy, please... let me explain." he tried to reason with her.

"What is there to explain..." she continued her long strides finally finding the long hallway that lead her in, she felt William's hand on her shoulder again trying to stop her from leaving. "Fine," she stopped, "tell me why you didn't mention that you were gonna be off to Chicago, why you acted the way you did around 'her' tonight and why just by chance she's also going away with you..." she dared him, "Explain it to me, William, 'cause I'm sure after you calmly reason everything out I would totally understand it." she continued, anger in her voice.

William just looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to find the reason she wanted to hear, hell any reason would do. "I thought so." she told him as she walked off grabbing her coat from the maid who handed it to her and headed off into the night with a broken heart.

_A/N: I know... I know it's sad isn't it... But still...review pls..._


	26. Chapter 25 A Hundred Lilies

Chapter 25 A Hundred Lilies 

Buffy walked into the agency door that bright morning, a gloomy face on. "Hey, Buffy! Have a nice morning?" Willow asked behind the counter ever so perky. She just received a nod as answer as the blonde went into the back room and placed her bag in one of the tables and proceeded to room where they stocked the video tapes and began the work of painfully looking over them.

"Hey, Buff is something wrong?" she asked worried, as she rushed from the front area of the agency and caught Buffy at the audio-visual room staring at the screen obviously not paying any attention to it. Buffy just shook her head not saying a word, "Do you wanna talk about it?" the redhead insisted but Buffy just sat there not responding. "Okay, if you're sure..." Willow looked at her trying to read what was on her mind, "I'll just be out front if you need anything," the redhead said nodding off as she went back to the outer front of the agency.

Back at William's place, the bleach blonde was lying on his back restfully, as he can be sleeping. There was a muffled banging that he seemed to be ignoring as he grabbed one of the pillows and placed in on top of his head trying to block out the sounds and lights coming from the outside. But the insistent banging continued yet he still paid no attention to it as he tried to get back to sleep. A couple of moments later the banging stopped, "Oh thank god!" he exhaled as he rest his head back in bed.

"Hey, man!" Xander greeted quite loudly as he entered his friends bedroom going to the windows and opening the drapes to let the sunshine in, "I've been banging to the door for the last couple of minutes."

'Or not...' he thought as he winced at the bright rays and buried his head deeper into the bed.

"Come on, man. Rise and shine. I've been looking everywhere for you," Xander sat on the foot of William's bed.

Realizing that his stubborn friend will probably never leave him be, "What the hell are you doing here, Harris!" was his muffled response as he still buried his head under the pillow.

"Just thought I'd drop by, see why [I]_you're not at work_,[/I]" he asked rather than stated.

"How did you bloody hell got in here?"

"Spare key." he said simply dangling the silver key over his hand as if to let him see.

"Bollocks!" he threw the pillow over the bed, barely missing Xander, "Hey watch it!"

"Remind me to take that back from you later when I'm a little less drunk." William said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"That bad huh?" Xander rose from his position and walked over to William's side of the bed, "You and Buffy had a fight last night?" he pulled the covers away from the blonde.

"What's it to you?" he asked as he snatched the covers back and tried to get back to bed.

"I don't know... maybe I could help," he battled with the covers, "I do know a thing or two about groveling, you know... and by the looks of things there's got be major groveling," he said the last part with struggle as he successfully snatched the blanket and threw it onto the floor out of both their reach, "So spill!"

After about an hour of staring at the stupid screen not even registering anything in, she decided to maybe try to do some filing instead and maybe she should talk to Willow. The redhead was probably in a heap of worry already by the way she acted around her. "Hey, Wills." Buffy greeted, trying to be cheerful but failing miserably, "Sorry I was the ice queen back there." Buffy plopped down on one of the rotating chairs.

"It's okay" Willow smiled at her, "just wished maybe you would tell me what's wrong, maybe I could help..."

"It's nothing really, just lack of sleep." She half lied, she did not get enough sleep last night, William kept calling all night, of course she didn't answer it at some point she just got tired of listening to the ringing and just pulled the cord out of the socket.

"I can see that," she observed, "dark circles under your eyes plus they're all puffy" she gestured under her eyes where the said circles and puffiness are. "Have you been crying?" she asked sympathetically. But Buffy didn't answer her, "Is it, Spike?"

Buffy just breathed in deep still not replying, which pretty much answers as a yes, "What happened?"

"Well obviously it' your fault, man." Xander concluded. If looks could kill, Xander would probably be dead right now chopped off into tiny pieces by the look William threw his way. "I mean, come on, Will. Everybody knows that keeping silent is like saying you're pleading guilty to the whole fucking jury."

"Well," he replied sarcastically, "Kill me because I thought silence meant, I have no soddin idea what to say."

"Ahh the good days..." Xander stared off. "Just I suspected you're up to some serious groveling, tsk...tsk..." he shook his head, "What did you do after that?"

"Well, I stood there for about five minutes until I realized she was gone, then went back to Rupert gave him a shout, threw a couple of nasty curses his way for spilling the juice and stormed out of there."

"So you chased after her?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly..." Xander raised a brow at him asking him what he did, "Kinda went home and got myself a little bit drunk." Xander hung his head in defeat, "Then I called her... but she didn't bloody well answered probably disconnected the bleeding line."

"Wow, man I should really teach you more about the women, and here we thought you were the ladies man."

"You? Teach me about women?" William scoffed at that despite his despair, That's funny, Xand... really funny." he started laughing getting up from bed and heading into the kitchen.

"What?" he followed after him, "At least I don't have a girlfriend who wants my ass kicked till Tuesday." Xander defended, with William's stern look, "Sorry." William walked over to the counter to prepare some coffee, "So what is it you plan to do about it?"

"About what?" William asked. Totally dismissing Xander's point.

"About the Buffster, man." he shakes his head, "You're hopeless!"

"Well, sorry you wanker but I'm not really used to chasing after women," was his defended answer.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "'cause they always use to throw themselves at you, but now it's different it's time for you to do what every guy has found no answer to in the history..."

"And what is that?" he asked not wanting an answer, as he continued, "Understanding women." they said simultaneously then started to give out a laugh as they drank their coffee.

"But seriously, man. You're gonna have to beg this time, walk on your knees if you have too. 'cause trust me it's going to take more than your bleach wonder to win her back." Xander suddenly got an idea, he smiled as if a light bulb was atop his head, "Do you know her favorite flowers?"

"Yeah..." William replied eyes narrowed, slightly trying to figure out was his friend has in mind.

"Get the phone and your credit card my dear friend, 'cause we're gonna max it out!"

"Wow," was Willow's reaction after Buffy had told her the happenings of the night before.

"Thought so... Well after that he tried calling me for about two hours but I just pulled the line loose."

"That sure is harsh Buff..." Willow said eyebrows crossed, "It could be that he just forgot to tell you..." she defended the bleach blonde.

"Still..." she insisted, "even if that's true... how about the flirting huh?"

"Well, you could have misunderstood that..." she reasoned, "You know a lot of ex's do become friends... and they were family friends..." Buffy just shook her head refusing to listen to the reasons Willow had laid out to her. Just as Willow was about to defend the bleach blonde yet again the bell above the door rang indicating there was a person at the door, Willow poked her head up from her position in her seat. "Yeah? How may I help you?"

"Umm... delivery for Buffy Summers?" the delivery man asked Willow looking at his clipboard.

Hearing this, Buffy stood up curios of who would be sending her any package, she wasn't expecting anything, "Yeah, I'm Buffy."

"Bring it in guys!" the delivery man called to his fellow co-workers outside, "If you just sign this," he held his clipboard close to her as a line of men came in carrying big bouquets of white lilies.

Willow was the first to get excited as she grabbed the cards from the flower arrangements as the delivery people brought them in, reading the card in order as they came 'I'm sorry. Life's. Tedious. Without. You. With love, William' she read off the five separate cards held by about the a hundred lilies that now filled their agency. "Aww... That's so sweet Buffy..." but when she looked at where Buffy used to stand she was not there, the curtain to the inner office swinging behind her.

The delivery man still held his clipboard in the air as Willow signed for it and apologized, following Buffy to the back bringing one of the bouquets of lilies and the cards. "Buffy..." she found her by the audio-visual room again trying to find something to do. "Look how beautiful these are!" she held the flowers to her, "And the card, read it." she heal the cards out.

"I heard, Wills" was her only reply as she continued to search through the papers by the table.

"And..."

"And... nothing"

"Buffy..." the blonde looked at her eyes wide, "Talk to him," Buffy just shook her head, "and why not?" she asked hands on her hips, she loves her friend but sometimes she's just way too stubborn.

"Because you can apologize through flowers?" she told her, "It takes more than that!"

"Like what? It's not like you were willing to talk to him. Does he have to walk on his knees to get you to forgive him? The flowers are lovely..." she held the bouquet near, "Plus 'life's tedious without you'" she quoted the message, "Come on Buffy, doesn't it softens you a little..." she said, 'I'm getting through her, yes!' her mind screamed.

Buffy gave out a half a smile, "They are beautiful aren't they..." Willow raised her brow at her just then the phone rang.

Taking the receiver off the wall, "Hello?" she answered, "Oh, hi [I]_spike_...[/I] yeah, she's here." She nods her head, "Yes and they were beautiful... of course you can... wait a minute."

"Buffy," she looked up at her, "Phone" she stretched out her hand. Buffy shook her head, eyes wide. Covering the speaker of the phone, "Buffy" she hissed at her forcing the phone to her face her resolve face on.

Buffy rolled her eyes a couple of times, taking the phone from Willow, "Yeah?"

_A/N: I hope this ties you guys up for the time being, a friend said it's a bit cliff-hangy but no worries next chapter will be posted soon, I hope :D **If you're reading this, pretty please review!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Slipping Out of His Grasp

Chapter 26 Slipping Out of his Grasp 

Buffy rolled her eyes a couple of times, snatching the phone from Willow, "Yeah?"

"Hey, luv." William greeted, trying to sound positive, "Did you get the flowers?" he asked, uncertainty obvious in his voice.

"Yeah." she answered awkwardly, glaring daggers at Willow. She didn't want to sound harsh on the phone, she didn't want him to think that she was still mad which in some point she isn't anymore but neither did she want him to assume everything was back to normal. Awkwardness filled the line as neither said anything. "They were lovely, thank you," Buffy spoke, trying to keep the conversation moving.

There were sound of murmuring that can be heard over the line, "Look, Buffy I'm sorry I can't talk much. I sorta have to board a jet right about now." he spoke through the receiver as he walked passed the gates and up the stairs into the plane.

"Oh." she said surprised, "Where are you going?" she asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

William of course didn't miss the slight slip in her tone, "Just gonna be gone for a couple of days," he paused not wanting to get into another argument. "Umm... you know about the-"

"Oh yeah, that." Buffy again tried to sound unconcerned, _'why was it so hard for him to just say he's sorry so we can get over this whole deal.'_ "Well, don't let me bother you, we can talk another time."

"It's no bo-"

"Sir, we're about to lift off, if you can please shut off your phone," one of the pilots informed William.

Hearing this, "It's really okay, Will. You can just call me back, whenever."

"Okay..." he said halfway until the other line went dead. Flipping the phone shut and getting comfortable in his seat, William tried to shut his eyes for some much-needed rest. Until he felt a person sit down next to him, "Hello, Spike."

Knowing there is no chance for sleep now he breathed in deep, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "Dru" he acknowledge the brunette's presence.

"You don't look well," she observed, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing gets pass you does it?" he told her with a thin smile, she just looked at him waiting for an answer, "It's nothing, just lack of sleep."

"It's the girl isn't it?" she tilted her head, "she has pained you."

'_Girl? Oh...'_

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, okay..." he said grinning his teeth together, "and _she_ didn't do anything to me." he explained in a whisper. _'God, I'm such a daft'_, he could kill himself for what he had done, what he had provoked from happening because of one stupid mistake, one false move, one useless misunderstanding, everything he had ever had might just be slipping out of his grasp.

"Thank you. Call if there's any problem," Willow hollered at the retreating back of their client. Turing on to Buffy, "So what did he say?"

"Nothing much," she said dismissively as she shuffled some papers. "Meaning?" the redhead inquired. "He didn't say, much. He couldn't really talk."

"Oh," Willow said disappointed. "Why?"

"Work," was her only reply like it would explain everything. After a couple of minutes of silence, "He had to get on a plane... or jet, I'm not really sure," she tried to explain further.

Willow just nodded her head, like everything Buffy had said just satisfied her curiosity. "You wanna go out with me tonight?"

"What?" Buffy asked, stunned.

"Well, Oz is playing tonight at the Bronze then we'll be going to this party by the beach, one of his band mates was throwing. Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't know..." she shakes her head, "I'm not sure I'm up to it."

"Come on Buffy, I promise it would be fun. We are totally lacking in girl time," Willow pressed her lips together in plea.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

Buffy and Willow arrived at the Bronze at about eight that night and the place was packed, it was filled with different kinds of people in all shape, size and age. The loud rock music was blasting off the speakers as about a hundred people get their groove on the dance floor.

As they entered, Oz caught Willow's eyes and gives her and Buffy a smile. Soon the two ladies were able to find seats at the secluded booth in the far right. The whole night for them was filled with laughing and catching up with each other. Before long, Buffy actually found herself having a wonderful time just hanging-out with Willow and having a blast.

After their first set, Oz came over their table and plopped down beside Willow and gave her a peck on the cheek and Buffy a nod in acknowledgement. "Hey, Oz," she greeted him.

"Hey."

'_Typical, Oz,'_ she thought, a man of few words literally, as she gave him a smile. "You guys are really getting good," Buffy tried to make conversation.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Oh don't be modest," Willow tells him, "They're going to be talking to a producer next week," she half whispered onto Buffy.

"Really?" Buffy was astounded, he just replies with a shy smile, "Wow, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"So, that's what the party's about huh?"

"Pretty much. Devon just wanted to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal..." Willows insist, and he just shrugged and wrapped an arm tighter around her.

"Hey, why don't you guys have a dance," Buffy suggested, as a particular music starts to play in the background "I know this is Wills' favorite song."

Oz just looks at Willow eyebrow raised, "I don't know, Buffy. We don't want to leave you alone."

"Oh please" she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm gonna be fine. Go on, dance."

"If you're sure..." Willow said as she slowly moved out of her seat, "Don't you wanna join us?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "You two go."

"Okay," the redhead replied as they made their way through the middle of the dance floor.

Buffy sat there holding an empty glass, watching the mass of people walking around and dancing. Willow told her that Xander and Cordelia would go by later at the party by the beach but she didn't know if they would be able to drop by the Bronze. She really didn't want to be alone in a table all sulky, she probably looked sulky. But she knew Willow, and the redhead probably wanted to dance and have fun but she wasn't up to it so why not get all that energy out while Oz is on break.

"Excuse me, would you like another drink?" a voice beside Buffy asked, she didn't turn her head and was about to decline when she whipped her head around, "Are you a waiter? I never knew they had waiters here."

The man with dark colored hair laughed as he replied, "No, I'm not. I just thought you might like another drink." he pointed at her empty glass, "Just observing."

She smiled at him in return, "No thank you. I'm fine," and turned her head back staring out into room.

"Are you here, alone?" the man asked again.

Buffy looks back at him and saw him give her a very charming smile that she returned, "No. I'm with Oz and..." she trailed off trying to point to him where her companions could be found, "Well there somewhere there."

"Oz? From Dingoes?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah, do you know him."

"Well... sort of friend of a friend."

"Oh."

"So, will you be going to the party later tonight?" Buffy just looked at him, face filled with amusement. "I just thought you'd be there since..." Buffy's smile just broadened. "I'm Scott," he introduced himself and offered a hand for her to shook which she took.

"Buffy, and I will be going to the party."

"Great, I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah." Buffy replied as with a nod as Scott walked off and was lost in on the mass of people in the club.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow came back, jumping to the music; "Oz is back to prepare for his next set. Did you have fun without me?" she asked rhetorically as she sat on the booth and took a sip of her coke. "Who was that guy?" she asked, curios who she saw talking with Buffy on her way back.

"Oh, nothing. Just some guy."

By the time Buffy, Willow and Oz arrived at the beach it was almost half past ten. The place was already filled with people, the center of the area had a big beautiful fire set up with big logs around to serve as sitting areas. The terrace of the beach house of what Buffy guessed must be Devon's parents' was filled with speakers and a stand where the DJ mixes different kinds of music. There were coolers of beer and sodas all around the beach ground. People were scattered everywhere, some by the fire, some by the cliff and other sitting by the shorelines.

A hand waved them over; it was Xander sitting on a log with Cordelia by the fire. "Hey Xand, Cordy!" Buffy greeted accordingly as they went over to them.

"Hiya, Buffyster, Willow, Oz."

Willow and Buffy sat themselves on the log beside theirs; "I'll just go and look for Devon, okay?" Oz announced as he gave the redhead a kiss and went on his way.

"So, you girls want something to drink?" Xander asked, raising from his seat.

"Diet Coke."

"Diet Coke too."

"I'll go with you," Willow offered leaving Cordelia and Buffy alone. Buffy rubbed her hands over the warm fire and heard Cordelia ask, "So, where's Spike?" A little dazed she replied, "Huh?"

"William. Spike. Where is he? Is he coming?" she asked again accompanied with an eye roll.

"Oh..." Buffy nodded her head as she continued to rub her hands together, "He's sort of not here."

"Oh yeah," she blinked her eye, "Xander said he'd be out on business. Sorry, I've been busy at the office. I forget."

"Oh, that's okay," Buffy said with a thin smile. But truthfully it wasn't okay, she was just beginning to forget about him, not that she can ever do that at least not completely. But she was able to block him from her mind for the time being, wanting to enjoy the night and worry about their 'situation' tomorrow. When Cordelia mentioned him, sadness filled her mind. She wished she hadn't walked out on him last night, none of this would be happening if she just stayed and let him explain. But it wasn't her fault; he was the one who didn't tell her about Chicago and Drusilla, he was the one at fault. But he did give flowers... Buffy shook her head wanting to forget about the whole thing, she just gets more confused the more she thinks about it.

Cordelia saw the blonde a bit disoriented, _'Oh my god, Stupid Cordy!"_ she cursed. "Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry. I- Xander told me about- I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna talk about him."

"Oh, it's okay. Nothi-"

"Here are your drinks ladies," Xander interrupted as he came up holding two cans of soda and a beer. "What were you talking about," he hands them the tin cans.

"Nothing!" Buffy answers too fast, a little bit too fast.

"Oookay."

"So, is there anything interesting to do here?" she asked changing the subject.

"You mean aside from getting drunk, making out and dancing all over the _bloody _beach, no" Xander answered with a smile.

Just hearing the word makes Buffy's mind go all roller coastery and focused yet again on a certain bleach blonde, _'he loves that expression.'_

As her mind goes through the whole _what if_ cycle, the three people by her side has started a very confusing debate, she has no idea how it started or what they were talking about so she just sat there listening to them yap on. _'Willow seems to be winning...'_

"Excuse me, Buffy?" she looked up to meet the face of that guy from the Bronze, _'Oz, friend of a friend.'_

"Hey, Scott right?"

He nodded, "Can't believe you're here."

"I said I would be, didn't I?" she said with a smile, _'Are you flirting Buffy? Bad Buffy!'_

They were interrupted by a series of coughs, "Oh, sorry," Buff looked back at her friends and began introductions. "Scott, this is Willow, Cordelia and Xander. Guys, this is Scott." They each give their own his and hellos.

'_He looks good, oh brown eyes, was he flirting with Buffy?'_

'_Salty goodness!'_

'_Scott? As William would say, poofter name.'_

"Hey! So Buffyyou having fun?"

"Umm, I just got here, but I guess the party's okay. Not the rockin' sockin' kind but- it's okay." _'Rockin' sockin'? What the hell was that'_ she cringed inwardly.

"Maybe you just need to explore more," he suggested. "Why don't you come with me, I'll introduce you to some of the guys and... you know, we can have a look around try to get a feel of the place."

"I don't know, I'm with my friends," Buffy politely declined.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he encouraged. Buffy couldn't say a word, Scott figured she was just embarrassed to leave her friends all by themselves, "Umm, guys is it okay if I maybe steal Buffy for a while. Wanna show her around."

"Umm..." Willow looked at Buffy and replied with a smile, "Sure. Just bring her back in one piece."

"Will do," he raise his right hand as if he was pledging.

"I don't know, Buff-"Xander interjected, "Ow!" he exclaimed getting a kick from Cordelia, "I guess it's okay, just be careful," he told her eyeing Scott warily.

"Thanks guys."

"Okay then" Scott offered his arm, "lets go."

Back in Buffy's apartment, _'ring, ring.'_

Buffy's voice echoed from the machine, '_sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably out. If you could leave a message after the beep, I promise to get back to you ASAP. Bye.'_

'_Beep!'_

"Hey, luv. Guess you're not home, I just landed a few hours ago. Would have called you earlier but I thought I'll get everything settled first. Anyway, Just thought maybe we could talk, never mind I'll just call you again tomorrow. Goodnight...Umm...I miss you.'

_To be continued..._

A/N: Pretty please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!


	28. Chapter 27 An Untimely Conversation

Chapter 27 An Untimely Conversation 

Buffy woke up from her bed feeling very relaxed and energized. She had a total blast last night. After she went with Scott, he had introduced her to all his friends. There were a good bunch of fellows there was this one girl who looked kind of dorky sort of like Willow but was totally cool and all game. And this guy named Lorne who was obsessed with karaoke; they ended up finding a small den inside the beach house and singing along, even if she wasn't much off a singer. They were really a cool group of people to hang out with. In the end even Xander, Cordelia and Willow joined in though they can't seem to get a hold of Oz the whole time 'cause he was with his buddies from the band rocking it on by the beach ground.

All in all Buffy felt like last night she was finally free and a totally different person. It was like she was in another world, having nothing to worry about, no bills and no work. She was almost able to forget about everything..._almost_.

Buffy looked up at the clock above the kitchen cabinets, "Damn!" she cursed, _'I'm gonna be late for work.'_ Finishing her cup of coffee she ran out of the house grabbing her bag from the side table beside the phone as she rushed out of the apartment and into the road leaving a red light blinking on her answering machine.

William was shuffling through the mounds of paper atop his desk; they have just finally settled everything and he was preparing to get back to Los Angeles. "Will," a voice called from behind the doors as it flew open. "There you are, I already called Giles. He said he'd have the jet back here by tomorrow morning."

"OK," he answered as he stuffed the papers in his briefcase, "Thanks, Dru. If you don't mind I'm gonna be turning in today, I'll see you tomorrow." William walked pass her and made his way out.

"Wait." He turned back to her. "Is there something you need?" Drusilla shook her head, "No." she walked closer, "I was just thinking maybe we could look at the city. This is my first time here and I thought we could have a look around explore the sights before you go back to work in LA."

"I don't know..." William ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sort of tired, I don't think I'm up to it."

"Oh," she jutted her lip out in a pout, "But don't you want to take a look around? Come on, when did you have time to enjoy the place since we arrived here, you have always been busy with work. I'm sure you need some time off, get your mind to relax..." she looked at him expectantly.

William opened his mouth to object but closed it again. Drusilla was right, he had been busy with work all this time. He was even surprised himself he got it all done in matter of three days, _especially when his mind was worried about something else._ Scratch that, what the hell a little lunch and coffee maybe some window shopping never hurt anyone, "Where do you wanna go, pet?"

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?"

"Hmm... I don't know," Buffy answered the redhead not raising her head from staring into the monitor of their trying to make sense of the numbers and figures staring right back at her. "Anywhere would be fine with me."

"Oh," Willow poked her head out of the back curtain, "there's that new café down Crawford street that I'd been dying to check out."

"I guess that's fine..." she absently replied. "Willow! Come out here for a sec."

"Yeah." Willow stood beside Buffy by the computer. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I'm not that good in math, actually to be more precise I'm never good at math, but does this make sense to you?" she asked pointing at the monitor.

"Hmm," Willow wondered, tilting her head to the side, "let me take a look." She sat on the chair as Buffy moved aside to give her friend room to examine the figures. According to her calculations, if she's not mistaken, they haven't been earning enough to keep the agency going since that last three months. "I think they're okay, pretty much right on the dot."

"But that means that we're not earning..." realization dawned to her, "Willow! Have you been messing with the funds and putting in more than your two cents?" Willow just replied with a sheepish smile. "Willow...!"

"Well..." she blushed the same color of her hair, "I was just trying to help, Buffy."

Buffy closed her eyes, trying to think, "You know you shouldn't be doing that and I thought we have been doing well?"

"We are." She insisted. "We just needed a little help this pass few months it's really no big, nothing you should worry about."

"Where have you been getting the money, Wills?" Buffy interrogated, crossing her arms over her chest. Willow fell silent. "Wills! Where did you get the money!"

"Umm... my mother," she answered in less than a whisper.

Buffy gave out a heavy sigh, she understood that Willow was just trying to help. But she already owed Willow and Mrs. Rosenberg more than enough gratitude she could pay with her entire life. "Wills, you should have told me."

"But- there was no need to tell you because everything would work out sooner or later."

"More on the later," Buffy said in frustration. "Never do that again Wills," she warned. The redhead nodded in response. "Now what am I suppose to do." She held her head in her hands.

"It's gonna turn out okay, Buffy." Buffy just looked at her like she came from the mental institute. "Maybe not... but let's just have lunch. My treat!" Willow offered. Buffy was able to produce a small smile, sometimes she just loved Willow the redhead could always make every problem sound like child's play.

Just as Buffy was getting her bag the phone rang and Willow answered, "Hello, Match-made in Heaven, this is Willow how may I help you?" she said through the receiver smiling at Buffy for her formality. "Uhuh, yeah she's here." Buffy gave her a look to ask who was calling. "Wait a minute."

Willow handed her the receiver. "Who is it?"

"Scott. I'm guessing from last night?"

"I didn't give him my number," Buffy whispered as she still clutched the receiver in her palm. Willow just shrugged in response. "Hello?"

"Hey, Buffy. It's me Scott? From last night. You do remember me right?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Oz's friend of a friend," she explained crudely.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she answered innocently. "So how did you get my number?" _'maybe Oz's friend gave it to him? Oh, did I give my number to him and forgot? Maybe his a stalker?'_

"You were listed. You told me last night what you do... I hope you don't mind," he asked uncertainly.

"Oh, no, no. I don't mind." She assured him. _'Stalker? Your crazy Buffy.'_

"Good." There was a pause before he continued, "umm... Buffy I was just thinking maybe we could hang out tonight?"

"Hang out? Tonight," Buffy echoed as she looked at Willow as if asking for permission. The redhead just shrugged.

"Of course if you don't want to go out that's Okay... I know it's a bit short notice. You probably have plans..." He babbled on.

"No." Buffy cut through his babbling.

"Oh. Well..."

"No," Buffy blinked, "I- I mean yes I would love to go out with you."

"Okay... Good." He said in a tone like his was grinning from ear to ear from the other end of the line, "I'll pick you up at eight, is that good?"

"Yeah, eight is perfect!" Buffy answered biting her lower lip with the look Willow was giving her. "What?" she asked innocently as she placed the receiver back on it's rack.

"You're going out with him?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... but it's not like a date or anything," she defended.

"Huh."

"It's not a date!" Willow just pressed her lips together. "It might be a date, but-," she tried to explain but failing miserably, there seems to be no excuse coming out of her mouth.

"You have a boyfriend Buffy!"

"Yeah... Who's in God knows where with that skank." Willow just gave her a disapproving look shaking her head. "Let's just go to lunch okay," she finally said indicating the end of the discussion as she grabbed her bag and opened the door off to lunch, Willow trailing behind.

William had come to a conclusion; Chicago is not the best place for a vacation, not even remotely close to a tourist spot. You could go to a library and see more interesting sights. With of course the exception of some parks and beaches, which according to the tourist guide books were one of the best in the world, though they never saw neither one of them. There were a couple of buildings that deserved admiration but nothing you wouldn't see in a busy city like Chicago.

He had pretty much spend the whole afternoon with Dru driving around the city looking at museums, that they have a lot of, he for one was never impressed by them. He always thought they were boring but Dru was mighty thrilled by them so he considered staying and keeping her company. The weird feeling was that, God forbid, he enjoyed the day, no matter how crowded the streets were and how rude the hurrying streetwalkers were, which he was one before when he was in LA . _'Damn! It's either 'm really shallow or in big need of some entertainment.'_ "Thanks. That's all." Drusilla's voice broke through his revive. "So what did you think of today?"

"It's God damn boring is what it is."

"Really?"

"Maybe not," he considered. Drusilla smiled. "But that's just because I'm bleeding hell bored out of my mind."

Drusilla giggled at that. After a pause, "So have you made up with Buffy?"

William lifted his head accompanied by one eyebrow raised as if asking where the hell that came from. He had spilled about it to her on the plane ride over to Chicago. Much to his surprise she seemed to listen and actually take in what he was revealing. Maybe the truce they made was working out better than he had imagined, though he still had no idea what it is there were suppose to do that required it. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the ultimate mystery in the world, you women are bloody hell hard to understand."

"Depends on who," she told him giving him a knowing look.

He just shook his head and gave her a half smile. "I'll just be outside. Need a smoke." He held the pack of cigarettes up. Drusilla just nodded the same expression still on her face. William walked out the door, deciding he needed to call someone.

'_Knock. Knock.'_

"In a minute!" Buffy shouted as she tried to place her hoop earring on while finding it's pair. "Hey!" she greeted Scott when she opened the door and let him in. "Just take a seat. I'll be right out." _'where the hell is that other earring?'_

Scott just sat there uncomfortably, looking around Buffy's small apartment when the phone rang. _'Ring. Ring.'_ "Can you get that?" Buffy shouted from her bedroom still on the mission of looking for her missing earring.

"Hello?"

"Buffy? Luv?—" Williams voice echoed through. "Who's this?"

"Who's this?" Scott answered back.

"You don't wanna know. Who the bleeding hell are you?"

"Scott."

First thing that came to William's mind was _'poofter name!'_ "What are you doing there?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, this was becoming a very weird conversation, "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Buffy."

"Well she's busy... I think she's looking for her earrings or something. Who is this again?"

"Spike," he answered using his nickname. _'Who the hell is this guy?'_

"Well—Spike. Do you wanna leave a message?"

"No," he answered wariness in his voice as the line went dead.

"Hey!" Buffy came back out of her bedroom, wearing a very impressive dress, two silver loops intact in her ears. "I'm ready to go."

"Good." Scott offered his hand, which she took, "Lets."

'_Who the bloody hell is Scott?'_ That was the question pondering William's mind all throughout dinner, he kept on thinking if Buffy had a friend named Scott she had introduced to him before. _'Does she have a brother?'_ Cause God knows with a name like Scott it sure hell is somebody he'd be forgetting. _'Is her father's name, Scott?'_

"You know, you should try eating something." The voice of Drusilla broke him out of his reverie. "Haven't your mother ever thought you never to play with your... Umm, are those scallops?" Shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "You just looked—"

"Distracted?" he supplied. "Yeah," she said with a glimmer of smile. "Do you mind if we go?"

"I guess not... I don't have to eat..."

"Good." Drusilla looked appalled, "Bill."

"So you're a bartender?" Buffy asked with amazement. "Yeah," answered Scott. "So you tend bars..."

"Yeah... that's the idea." He answered with a grin.

"That must be a very interesting job..."

"I guess you can say that." He moved in closer to the table as if to tell a secret and Buffy mimicked his actions. "I always nick a couple of drinks for myself."

"Your bad..."

"Evil," he proposed. Buffy just complied with a tiny laugh. And then there was silence. "Umm... a guy called..."

"Huh?" Buffy shook her head, lightly disoriented.

"The phone I answered..."

"Oh that," she replied clearly not interested. "Who was it?"

"A guy—the name of Spike?" he asked cautiously. "Ring any bells? He sounded very protective..."

"Spike..." Buffy echoed.

"Yeah... told him you were busy. It's not somebody important is it?"

"No." Buffy shook her head. "Just a friend..."

"A very protective friend..." he interred. "Buffy are you okay?" he asked, as the blonde started staring into space.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She gave him a tight smile.

"Xander!" William exclaimed as if the thing just dawned onto him. "What?" Drusilla asked both surprised and confused. They have been walking back to their hotel for the last five minutes in total silence. William insisted that they walk instead of taking a cab, because according to him with the traffic the roads were in they would never get back until much later that night, which he could be right. Then suddenly he stops at his tracks and exclaimed a name most familiar to her ear.

"Xander... I need... I can call Xander," he vaguely explained. "Yeah... so what?" his companion asked.

"Dru," he turned to face her, "pet, can you please get me a cup of coffee, black, right... there." He pointed to the Starbucks right across the street.

"I'm not sure I should leave you like _this,_" she emphasized, "here alone."

"I'll be fine. Just need to make a call."

She didn't want to be the one taking orders from him. [I]_'It should be him'[/I]_ her mind screamed. But what the hell right, doing a little to get a little isn't too bad a proposition plus he was acting very peculiar lately. So she made her way to the coffee shop across the street as she eyed him warily.

Just as Drusilla was out of earshot, William grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pressed his speed dial for the whelp.

"Hello?" Xander answered from the other line.

"Who the bleeding hell is Scott?"

"What?" Xander asked bewildered. "Will is that you?"

William sighed heavily, "Yeah it's me... Who's Scott."

"Scott? Who's he?"

"I'm asking you, you moron! The one that was in Buffy's apartment."

"Buffy has a Scott in her apartment?!"

"Xand!"

"Oh... sorry" he apologized as he switched the receiver to his left ear. Jiggling his right one. "Scott... Scott... Scott..." he repeated trying to recall who his best friend was talking about. William waited patiently on the other line as recognition slowly broke in on Xander. "Scott is Oz's friend of a friend."

"Meaning?" he asked irritation evident in his voice.

"Oh, he was with Buffy the other night at the party... Devon's party," he explained. "Oz's band mate," he further explained as if the bleach blonde saw any interest. "He must be dating her... didn't know the Buffster was dating again. Hmm..."

"Dating?" he asked in astonishment.

"Maybe... but God, man was he boring..." Xander tried to assure his friend.

"Dating?!"

"I'm not sure... maybe... I have to ask Oz to ask Willow then get back to you. But they did look mighty comfortable the other night." He inserted the last part and then regretted it as he heard a scowl at the other line. "But I'm sure it's nothing, man. Nothing at all."

"Whatever, mate. Look I gotta go," he told him as Dru neared holding two styrofoams of coffee. "Just call me back." Was his final word as he flipped the phone shut and accepted the cup given to him.

"So, did you get what you wanted from Xander?"

"Huh?" he asked as he drank a gulp of his coffee. "Yeah... but I think I'm gonna need a stronger drink that this." He walked off ahead of her. Drusilla just stood there her mind shrieking, _'what?'_ she might have been crazy but she's not that crazy. _'What the freaking hell is up with him.'_

"Dru? Pet? You coming?" he asked when he noticed that no one was following him. She just answered her with a tight smile as she walked over to him.

They have reached Buffy's door, _'a very awkward moment'_ she thought. "So I had a really fun night." Scott tried to break the silence. "Yeah."

"Are you sure your okay, Buffy?" he inquired yet again, he seemed to be asking the same question throughout their way home. "Ever since dinner", _'ever since you mentioned Spike'_ her mind interjected. " You seemed..."

"Distracted?" she supplied for him.

"Yeah..."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of somebody..."

"I think you just had about enough, Will." Drusilla told the bleached blonde as she rested her elbow on the bar looking pointy at him. They have been sitting here for the last hour and William had about 8 beer bottles. You'd think the bartender would have cut him off, but guess what, money talks here. He gave the bartender about fifty bucks when he was in his third bottle and he just kept them coming after that.

She had a vague idea on why he was drinking but didn't want to speak about it; it might work to her advantage. "Come on, Spike. Let's get you upstairs." She half dragged him from the stool at the bar. Once he got off he muttered something unintelligent and fell into a heap onto Dru's arm. _'This is not my idea of it.'_ She thought as he shook him a little then dragged him out and into the elevators.

Buffy shut the door on Scott after they have exchanged their pleasantries. He asked her if she would be interested to lunch tomorrow. She told him she'd think about it. After that, awkward silence fell and he said his goodbye and left with no kiss.

Not that he initiated and she declined. Not that she would have accepted if he had initiated, but she'll never know now. During dinner when he had mentioned William she had been shocked that he had called. She would have loved to talk with him but didn't know if it was right to call him. He was probably busy... and the one time he called _he_ had to be the one that answered. _'What must he think of me now...'_

As she sat herself on the couch she noticed for the first time that her answering machine was blinking red. Pressing the button:

'_Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably out. If you could leave a message after the beep, I promise to get back to you ASAP. Bye.'_

'_Beep!'_

"_Hey, luv. Guess you're not home, I just landed a few hours ago. Would have called you earlier but I thought I'll get everything settled first. Anyway, Just thought maybe we could talk, never mind I'll just call you again tomorrow. Goodnight...Umm...I miss you.' _

'_Beep!'_

It went dead as Buffy slouched back onto the couch, _'I miss you too.'_

'_Ding!'_ the elevator sounded indicating that the machine had reached that level. Drusilla got out of it half dragging a half-conscious Spike thrown upon her shoulder. "Dru, what are the stars doing inside the hotel building?" he asked pointing onto the ceilings.

"What?" she looked up. "Those are not stars, my sweet. Their light bulbs." She explained to him as she brushed back some of his hair that were clouding his handsome features.

As they reached his room, she positioned him beside the wall telling him to stay still until she got the door open. "Okay, come on let's get you inside."

"Inside... to sleep."

"Yeah... to sleep."

"Would you be inside sleeping with me?" asked an obviously very drunk William.

'_Huh?'_ "I guess that can be arranged," she said as the door shut close.

To be continued... 

**A/N: Guys, don't rush the plot... It will come or has come already ;) either way it's happening. Thanks for the reviews appreciate them a lot!**


	29. Chapter 28 Mystery

Chapter 28 Mystery 

William woke up the next day feeling the bright rays of the sunlight coursing through his closed eyelids. Trying to block out the light he buried his head into the pillow in a force he regretted he had. He had a pounding headache; it was like Harris was doing construction right inside his skull. _'Great you big wanker. Got yourself drunk! How do you feel now?'_ Facing the other side of the room, forcing his eyelids to open he saw a blurry vision of a raven-haired figure with a very fair complexion. Blinking his eyes to clear his vision he saw... "Dru?"

After making some murmuring noises, the brunette opened her eyes to directly meet with blue ones. "Heya, morning... did you sleep well?" Bolting up from bed as if he was caught in a crossfire, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waking up from bed, silly!" she told him as if it were the most normal thing for her to do.

"Uh huh," he muttered as he started to get out of bed, noticing for the first time that he was only wearing his boxers. Closing his eyes briefly to dull out the pain in his head, "Where's my pants?"

"Oh, they're there by the sofa. I took them off you last night. You were really drunk," she stated as she grabbed the bathrobe hooked on the table lamp wrapping it around her body. "How's that feeling by the way... You want some tea?" she went to the mini bar turning on the electric thermos.

"Umm..." he stuttered as he tried to get his pants back on staring at the rumpled sheets of the bed they had just departed. "Dru?"

"Yeah..." she replied from inside the bathroom.

"What _exactly_ happened last night?" he got a cup with hot steaming tea in it and sat on the small table and chairs by the window as he took a sip out of his tea.

"Oh, you were _really_ drunk," she emphasized as she yanked open the door taking a cup from the mini bar as she sat herself across William. "Thinking the light bulbs were stars" she said with a laugh as she rested her head atop her hands. "_Pretty much_ that's all that happened last night." She sipped her tea looking at him, eyes gleaming.

The bell atop the door of the Match-made in Heaven Agency rang, "Hey Buffy!" greeted the redhead behind the counter. "Hmm... you came in late today, I figure last night must have been fun huh... with the lateness of today," she said teasingly as Buffy came in and dropped her bag at the back as she came back out and slumped on her chair. "So...details!" Willow exclaimed.

"You know..." she waved a hand. "Normal date, yada yada yada..." Willow waited. "Umm... dinner... car ride... went home..."

"And?" she prompted.

Buffy replied wide-eyed as the redhead narrowed her eyes, "Oh, we did have dessert," she offered.

"Nothing special, Buff?"

"It was nice enough... kind of enjoyed it actually..." she said smiling. "It's just that after _that_ wasn't so nice" she murmured under her breath. Willow looked at her pointy, "Will called." The redhead shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'so what?'. "Scott answered" she continued.

Willow's eyes widen comically, nodding her head in understanding, "Ohh..."

"Uh huh..." Buffy shoved her face in her hands.

"I'm sure he didn't think any of it..." Willow tried to comfort Buffy though slightly doubting it herself. "Okay...maybe..." she cringed. "But I'm sure S—wait, are you worried about Spike? Or Scott?"

Buffy looked up, "I'm not sure..."

"I think you better go," William stood from his seat, "jet will be here in an hour...get yourself cleaned up."

"But..." she interrupted as she also stood, "I thought..."

"Nothing changed Dru," he cringed as he took a step back, he wouldn't want his imagination to work out what happened last night. "Whatever—whatever happened last night. It didn't change anything ... you should really go."

Drusilla looked amorally at him under her lashes. "Fine! Be that way!" she slammed the cup on the table as she walked out. "I always get what I want William, you'll see!" she eyes gleamed as she shut the door with a bang.

William just slumped on the chair, tilting his head back. "Well that's bloody over dramatic."

Willow was sitting by the computer, searching the web for her daily horoscope. "Hey, look at this, Buffy. I got my horoscope off the internet, and the stars say..." She read from the screen, _'You might come upon a good opportunity today, keep an open mind.'_

"Interesting..." Buffy said from behind the curtain, after some thumping sounds "now look up mine." _'ring...ring...'_ Willow was about to rise from her seat, "I'll get it!" Buffy called from the back rushing out to answer the phone.

"Hello... yeah...oh hi! It's nice of you to call...aha... umm... I don't think so..." Willow threw Buffy a quizzical look but she just dismissed her with a hand wave as the redhead turned her eyes back on screen. "Umm... sure, I guess...yeah, that would be great...yeah...bye...see ya."

"Who was it?" Willow asked as she clicked an icon with her mouse.

"Scott..." Buffy replied kind of dreamily, "what?" she defended when her friend shot her a disapproving look. "It totally shows he doesn't mind..." she explained lamely. "It's just lunch..."

"A lunch date," Willow retorted.

"Whatever, okay..." Buffy said, "What does my horoscope say?"

Willow threw Buffy another disapproving glance before she read off her monitor, _'If confusion is what you feel, a break may be the answer. Give yourself time to think and explore other possibilities. The right decision will come to you.'_

After hearing the passage the two friends simultaneously looked at each other eyes wide with shock, "Oh my goddess."

The plane ride back to Los Angeles was really deafening... literally. If it weren't for the clanking of his glass on the makeshift table William would have thought he had already gone deaf. They could probably hear the engine roaring with the silence they are in now.

The two passengers sat an aisle apart. Neither had said a word to the other. The only interactions were the dubious looks the brunette was throwing William's way. Normally he wouldn't mind, Dru is normally known to be a bit on the loopy side but now he had an unnerving feeling that something major is about to go wrong.

As the plane taxied down to the ground, the two passengers got ready to board off. When the plane had safely landed they were both welcomed by Rupert and a man almost the same age as him with almost the same physic. "William! Dru!" he held his arms out as a sign of welcome.

"Daddy!" Drusilla ran over and hugged the man and he gladly returned her gesture.

With William's quizzical look, "Will, you remember Ethan right?" Rupert introduced. The bleach blonde just nodded in his direction as a symbol of greeting.

"It's so nice to see you again son." He hugged William in a manly gesture, a very awkward gesture. "Well the last time I saw you were this big," he indicated with his hands. "You've grown into quite a young man since then," he patted him on the back. _'Well duh...'_

"So, how you've been?" he encourage William forward walking with his as they walk back into the airport lobby with Drusilla and Rupert trailing behind.

After a couple of minutes, as they neared the doors. "What the bloody hell?!"

"What the bloody hell?!" William cried out, as he halted at his tracks, glaring at Ethan with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, my boy!" he patted his on the back. "What a sense of humor!" he ushered him forward.

"Wait just a bloody second!" he shrugged off his arm as Rupert and Drusilla walked towards them. "What is he talking about?" he turned to face his Rupert face flaming with anger and confusion as he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

"Oh, my, my you haven't told him Rupert?" Ethan tsked. Giles took his glasses of and wiped them vigorously, "Umm... not exactly..."

"Well at least you know now, Willy my boy. It's gonna be the best event of the year if I have anything to do with it." He pulled Drusilla to his side, "Nothing but the best for my princess right?"

"That's right!" she compiled with a leering look reminding William that she does always get what she wants.

"This is not happening! You people are diabolical is what you are!" he stormed off, intending of forgetting about the recent exchange _'it's all just a nightmare, a sick nightmare.'_

"I think you better have a talk with your him," Ethan told him in a threatening tone as he watched William walked off.

"Yes...Yes, of course" he answered as he followed William's retreat.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Thanks for the reviews appreciate them a lot!


	30. Chapter 29 Revealed

Chapter 29 Revealed 

"William" Rupert called from across the lobby; which caused pretty much all the employees to dart a look at him. Rushing after his nephew and out the doors, "Will! Will you wait a bloody second?" He told him panting for air. "You're gonna be killing me with all this running."

"I don't see it much as a problem..." William halted just outside the parking lot, vigorously looking for his car, _'where the hell is it?'_ He began walking the outskirts of the lot.

"William, I need you to go back in there and straighten this thing out." He continued after him.

"Did you just tell _me_ to straighten things _out_!" he scoffed off as he continued his walk. "I think _you're _the one who needs to straighten things out!"

"No" was his simple reply. "You owe them an apology for rushing out like that."

"And you owe _me_ an explanation!" he retorted back at him. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not gonna— it's never gonna happen."

"It's not a choice, William!" he shouted in frustration.

"Bloody right it's not a choice! This is my life we are talking about, there is _always_ a choice!" he emphasized. Ruining his life was like a professional job for Rupert. A new can of worms seems to pop up every single day; his life was turning into a soddin' soap opera. "I'm not going to agree to your stupid plan or whatever the bleeding hell you want to call it. Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling me that I'm gonna get married to her?!"

"I already told you, it's not a choice for you or for me. This is something that you might call," he cleaned his glasses, "I don't know, a betrothal."

"Bollocks! What's it for?" he asked him raising an eyebrow in the process. He doesn't even know why he's arguing about this. "I never freaking heard of it before. Nobody said anything about a betrothal. Its bull and you know it!"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if it weren't true." Rupert's voice was filled with exasperation; it's like he would love to rip of his hair if he could. Why couldn't William just accept things the way they are. Though if it were him, he would never accept it either but it wasn't him they were talking about. "The reason you didn't know about this damn thing was because Ethan was afraid that Drusilla wouldn't agree with it," he explained vaguely. "Damn that child-whipped soddin' old man!" William muttered a couple of curses under his breath. "So I thought it was best if you didn't know."

"It was for the best huh?" he mocked him. "Yes." Rupert sat on the stray bench and continued, "At first she wouldn't agree, just like we all expected." As Rupert continued, William too sat on the bench beside his uncle. "We gave her time to think... to adjust, we thought maybe she would come around." He breathed in heavily, "Ethan had this scheme where you too would _'accidentally'_ meet on your own. It worked at first problem solved you never have to know."

There was silence as Rupert went for a dramatic continuation, "Then. She freaking backed out. That bint is really crazy." Rupert shook his head.

"Tell me about it." William agreed. And in that moment they finally agreed on something looking at each other with an amused face then turning back to the topic again like clockwork.

"Wait." William raised his hand, "What's the problem actually? Why did THIS have to happen in the first place." Rupert shrugged hesitating on telling William the truth. It was really very shallow. Finally deciding that lying didn't work before and maybe he could give truth a try this time. "Money. It was money."

"Just money?!" for the first time that day, William actually laughed. "Hell I can pay for it, are we in debt now?! Come on, you're filthy rich." If it were just money, this whole thing is not a problem... not at all.

"I hate to break it to you, Will. But if I thought it were that easy I would have already done that and be finished with all these." He shook his head. "It's not the cash kind of money though it did originate from that."

William tilted his head, "meaning?"

Rupert sighed, "meaning, he was the one who funded for THIS business we so called ours. So in return we agreed that maybe... someday... in payment we can merge with the England branch." He continued, "Ethan said that to insure the loyalty of the merge, you two should be betrothed."

"So... let me think," William got up and paced in front of him, "It's not my problem... it's YOUR problem." He stopped dead in front of Rupert. "Yeah, but you are included in this whether you like it or not, Ethan wouldn't have it any other way."

"No way! Tell me you're just playing with me!" Giles stared at him, William sneered still in disbelief. "This can't be happening." He paced back and forth, "This is not happening! Do you understand! Not happening!" he half screamed into the heavens.

"Well it bloody well is! And the sooner you get over it the better."

William tilted his head like he had a sudden realization, "wait..." he paced faster. Rupert looked intently at him, trying to understand his sudden discovery. "If she backs out I'm off the hook right?"

He nodded his head, "yeah... but that's pretty unlikely. Especially now that _'Daddy's here and princess wouldn't want to disappoint daddy!_'" he mocked.

"It has to work." He insisted, "it has to work cause she wouldn't be pleased if she heard of this. She would even get more upset than she is already now... I'm not even sure if I have half a chance now but... oh..."

"Who?" Rupert asked, "Buffy? Oh please, Will! If you're worried about her forget it. We both know it was never going to work out. She was never the long haul girl now was she?"

"How would you know?" William spat out, how could Rupert talk that way about Buffy, his Buffy... at least he thinks she still is...

"She's not of your status, that's how I know. You're too good for her."

"Maybe she's the one too good for me. Ever thought of that?"

"Please, the chit hasn't even finished college and what can she really offer you?"

Million of things popped into his mind, patience, understanding, companionship, joy, love... but there's no use telling this things out loud cause that was not what his uncle meant by offer. "Don't you dare talk to her that way and it isn't always about money."

"I'm just telling you the truth, William. You and I both know it, Buffy's just another girl in the long list of girls you have who you leave when someone better comes along." At that point, he filled up with rage as his fist connected with Rupert's nose knocking him into the ground as he walked off his coat blowing off behind him.

"You know I'm right, William!" He called after as he wiped some blood of his nose.

Spike was walking to... he doesn't know where we was going and something told him he doesn't really care. He didn't know what to do now, he wanted to get out of it. He wanted to forget about it like it was just a nightmare, he'd like to pretend that he was going to wake up any second now... but the problem was that it wasn't. His whole life was going to change if he ever agreed to this. How about Buffy... he still loves her...

The clouds started to darken as the rain fell, he ducked into a coffee shop. He decided to call a cab from the inside and maybe clear his mind and go somewhere, somewhere were nobody could bother or influence him. Just as he was at the counter and asked the woman behind if he could borrow their phone he heard a familiar laugh and turned his head. "Bloody hell." he whispered.

Buffy was having a good time; technically she was having a good laugh though one could call that having a good time too. Scott was a nice guy, he was stable, successful and he was fun to be around with but there was something missing. As she followed in on his joke and snickered she saw a familiar face among the crowd. "Oh god, oh god!" she chanted under her breath.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Scott asked as he placed his palm over hers, Buffy looked at their joined hands and he abruptly kept his hands to himself. _'Did he just raise his eyebrow at me?'_ "Excuse me a sec, will you?" Buffy excused herself and left the table without even giving Scott time to answer.

As Buffy walked closer to him, a lump on her throat began to form. He was giving her _that_ look. "Hey, Will you're back!"

"Yeah... just now actually..." he said an unreadable expression in his face as he tried peeking behind Buffy for the guy she was with.

"I see, well. I got your message... I wanted to call it's just that I've sorta been busy..." Buffy was staling she didn't know from what but she was babbling.

"I can see that." He swung his head to Scott's direction. Buffy looked back, good thing Scott's back was turned. _'you walked right into that one didn't you...'_ "Well..." Buffy gave him an awkward smile. "I'd invite you to our table but..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't want to sit either way, luv. Don't want to disturb your date."

"It's not a date!" she said defensively. He just nodded his head. "It's not! Not a formal one anyway... it's just hanging out."

"Yeah... I heard you two were hanging out a lot these couple of days..."

"Oh, that..."

"Look I better get go."

"Will... wait!" she placed her hand on her shoulder but took it away as soon as William looked back at her. "I-"

"What? You have an explanation? Cause I'd love to hear it! Please tell me..."

Buffy breathed in deep, "I think... I think we need a break... a cool off from each other..."

"Not what I was expecting but..."

"It's not bec-"

"Its okay, no need to explain, luv. I understand." He turned his back on her and proceeded out the door. Just before he turned the knob, he looked back at her...

"Goodbye..." he uttered as he ran out into the rain.

_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true_

After the incident in the café Buffy decided to just leave but Scott insisted that he bring her home but she said she needed to get back to the office. As she got out of the car and quickly duck into the roof in front of the building she found the strength to wave goodbye to him as his car traveled down the road.

_I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain ¨c every time I hear your name  
_

Before she opened the door and into the agency, she looked back into the sidewalk hoping against all that he would be here waiting for her, still refusing to let her go, but all she saw was the empty road._  
  
The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day_

The sidewalk was filled with men and women ducking into shops, frantically opening up their umbrellas as the rain fell over the city. And they can't help but wonder, were the skies sharing their sorrow?

_There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
Until I get over you  
_

But one man stood out from the crowd, he was walking steadily as if it was Sunday in the park and the sun was shinning. His whole body was getting drenched but he didn't seem to care for he just kept on walking to a place he only knew...

_Walked through the park, in the evening air_

_I heard a voice and I thought you were there_

After the long walk he decided to best go home. He walked into his apartment body totally drenched with the rain but he didn't care the coldness he felt was nothing compared to the coldness deep within his soul.

_I run away but I just can't escape  
Memories of you everywhere  
_

Seeing the place he used to love most, now just filled with memories that hurt too much to even contemplate he wanted to get out more than ever.

_They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
_

Sitting on the bench looking out into the rain that never seemed to stop, she wondered what the heavens were crying about... "Buffy, are you okay?" she heard her friend ask, she just nodded her head as she continued to stare out into the night, tears drenching her cheeks.

_Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here_

He walked over to the big glass door leading to the veranda as he traced the path the water was flowing, and then the tears finally fell.

_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'_

"You better get the blinds down. The rain is falling hard I think it's best if we go," she heard Willow call out to her. Following orders she held on to the latch and pulled. Before she let go, she wiped her cheeks to show no evidence of her heartache as the blinds fell over the window pane. She couldn't see the rain falling anymore but she could hear the lighting screaming to her as her heart did.

_I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go_

There was a sound coming from the kitchen; he didn't need to look back for the shadows were already pronouncing his presence. "William... we-"

He didn't let him finish. He'd finally made his decision, "I'll do it."

_To be continued..._


	31. Chapter 30 Cuffed part 1

_A/N: This is a long chapter so I decided to cut it into half... next part will be up soon. Read and review!_ Chapter 30 Cuffed 

"Tell me again where we're going?" William asked as he walked beside Xander through the busy streets of Los Angeles that Saturday night. It had been a couple of days since _that_ night. With the chaos that was last week he was actually glad that Xander invited him out tonight. To get away from Rupert, Ethan and Dru was a relief no matter what the flip side may be.

"We're going to the Bronze, to sulk and party!" he said with much enthusiasm as he punched the air. People around him gave him dubious looks, but being Xander he dismissed it with a shrug and a shy smile.

After he read the ad on the morning paper about his best friend's so called _'engagement'_ that he simply forgot to mention. He quickly ran over to his apartment and pounded in his door asking for an explanation. But he just shrugged and went back to watching TV. He took that as a sign, a sign that his friend needed some hammering in the head. "After we finish one errand that is..." he whispered more to himself.

"Okay, here we are, man," Xander ushered him into a blue colored building.

"Umm, where is _here_ exactly?" William asked as he went under the threshold and began to climb the stairs up.

"Willow's," he answered nonchalantly.

"Red's?" Xander nodded in answer as they continued up the steps. "I just needed to get something I forgot here the other day... my toolbox! I left my toolbox. Here." He pointed to the hall and began walking.

"When did you do work for Red?"

"Just... now..." he knocked at the door palms sweating. "I just thought I'd drop by... it's on the way." He knocked again this time with urgency.

"Huh..." William squinted his eye as of trying to figure something out, "But the Bronze if half way..." Before he could finish the door flew open. "Oh, hi Wills! Your home... I was just here to get my... box... of tools..."

"Huh?" Willow replied confusion evident in her face.

"His toolbox." William explained.

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "Oh... that." She said as realization dawned on to her. "Come in!" she welcomed them. "How about some coffee-"

She got cut off when there was a muffled call from on of the rooms, "Wills where's your brush?"

"Spike? Coffee?" She offered quickly.

"Who was-"William asked as he turned his head to the direction of the sound.

"Willow wher-" Buffy asked as she got out of the room and into the living room, towel wrapped around her hair that she quickly pulled away when she saw their new visitors. "Oh..."

"Coffee anyone?" Willow offered nervously.

"Wills, you didn't tell me we had a visitor?" Buffy acknowledged the brunette's presence, "Xander." intentionally dismissing the bleach blonde's presence.

William bit his lip slightly nodding his head. Hearing Buffy dismiss him just like that kind of got on his nerve. He's does not deserve to be treated this way, he doesn't even know why he's here in the first place.

Just as William was about to head for the door. Willow quickly slipped her arm around his and steadied him on his position. "What about that coffee huh?"

William just pierced her a deadly look promising much hurt if she and Xander didn't explain themselves soon. "Xander will explain!" she quickly backed away and pointed an accusing finger towards the brunette's way.

Xander held up his hand as a sign of surrender as the two blondes dart a look at his direction. "Don't look at me."

"What's going on?" Buffy finally spoke over the silence.

"That's what I'd like to know too." William said simultaneously with Buffy, "Xander? Willow?"

"Well..." they both answered trying to buy time. They have planned this scheme to help their friends get back together, they both believed that it was just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time and making stupid decisions while they were at that time and... place, a misunderstanding. They didn't really know how to explain it they hardly understood each other when they talked about it. But they did agree on one thing... that their friends needed to talk it out and hopefully realize that they have made bad decisions and they were both miserable because of it, they were both witness to that the week before.

"Well..." William prompted.

"This... was..."

"Suppose to be..."

"An intervention..."

"For both of you..."

"Yeah... To you know..."

"Make..."

"Up..."

"...and stuff." Willow and Xander exchanged the lines in completing one sentence, which caused the two blondes to look back and forth between them as they talked.

"Umm... sorry the connecting of the sentences didn't connect with me... what were you two trying to say?" Buffy asked.

"They want us to get back together, luv." William explained with ease.

"Oh, well I can tell you now... that that's not gonna-"

"Listen to us first okay..." Xander butted in. "You two have been great together," he stood in the middle of the two of them wrapping his arm around their shoulder. "We were both witnesses to the..." He signaled Willow to help him.

"The radiating love you two show...?" She supplied.

"And..."

"And, we can't stand to see that love go down the drain so..." _click._ Willow stopped there as Xander walked around the two blondes examining his handiwork as he smiled looking at their wrists, which were now conjoined with... "Handcuffs?" Buffy pulled on the metal bracelet and tugged.

"Hey!" he complained at the metal scratched his wrist.

"Baby!" she spat out of him.

"Only for you, pet..."

Buffy scoffed at that. "Get me out of this... _right now!_"

"What do you think we should do, Wills?" Xander asked as he got the redhead's coat off the rack. "How does the Bronze sound...?"

"Good! Great actually!" Willow replied as she slipped on her coat.

"Now you two be good." Xander reminded them before they exited the door, "and try not to kill each other. We'll be back around midnight... Have fun!" he said as he shut the door.

After a beat it opened again, Willow's head popped in, "and in case you're wondering... the door now opens from the outside. See ya!"

'_Damn!'_ William thought, this was not the flip side he had in mind.

As the door closed behind their friends, Buffy and William just stood there for a good five minutes, or maybe that's what they thought so. Neither wanting to make the first move, plus they had no idea what to say to each other or where to go. Finally Buffy had enough, giving out a huff of breath she made her way back to Willow's room.

"Hey!" William protested as he followed her in, "your pulling!" But Buffy heard nothing as she opened the door, William dragging in from behind as she sat on Willow's dresser and searched inside one of the drawers giving no care that the bleach blonde's arm was being slammed into the wood with her every move.

"What the bloody hell are you looking for?" William asked as he snatched his hand back and rubbed his wrist. "My hand is gonna go numb with all this."

"I'm looking for Willow's brush... and why should I care if your arm goes numb." She spat out as she continued her search. William just shrugged his shoulder as other parts of his body are slammed repeatedly against the drawer until Buffy found the brush. _'Finally'_ he sighed inwardly.

As if she was alone, she did her usual routine every night. She faced the mirror and started smoothing out the tangles on her damp hair, William's hand dangling with her movement. _'Bloody women'_ he said to himself as Buffy continued her task, _'are you planning to break the soddin world record?'_ he muttered to himself, how long does it take a person to comb ones hair, is she doing the one hundred strokes thing that he never really got.

Buffy tried to reach the back of her head, she was having trouble with it because of a certain person's arm was on the way. Seeing her struggle, William placed his right palm over hers as he took hold of the brush and continued making steady smooth strokes on her hair.

Buffy's body visibly relaxed as he continued his ministrations. She knew she could always have used her left hand to reach the back of her head but this just felt too good. It was so nice to feel pampered again it had been a while since she had a proper spoiling especially from him. She scooted over to the left side of the chair to make room for him to sit, which he took. She then rested her body against his warm one it felt so good it was like they were totally made for each other how their bodies just fit perfectly.

William was caught of guard that Buffy would let him help her after the way she had acted last week nonetheless hold her but who was he to complain as he reluctantly used his other arm to envelope her body. When she leaned in more to him his confidence grew as he held her tighter and placed the brush back on the table and gave her shoulder a little kiss. He watched her though the mirror her reaction surprised him even more. She just closed her eyes and leaned into him as a smile formed on her face, something he hadn't seen in quite a while and something he realized he missed.


	32. Chapter 30 Cuffed part 2

Chapter 30 Cuffed 

Buffy didn't bother to move as she felt way too good sitting on this chair, she made a mental note to ask Willow where she got it cause she's gonna have to get one for herself. She opened her eyelids a bit and saw her reflection on the mirror. She was sitting enveloped against his arms his head nested beside the crook of her neck. Then it finally hit her. "Hey!" she abruptly stood from the chair deciding that she would rather not buy this kind of furniture if it came attached with that.

"What?" William asked surprise, innocence in his eyes.

"Bad!..." she flinched and pointed at her previous position, "...that was bad." She tried to get more distance between them but the handcuffs cease to permit it.

"Let yourself go didn't you, luv?" He answered her with a grin, a grin she found very irritating right at this moment.

"Shut up!" she defended immediately, "and don't call me _'luv'_ "He just raised his brow at her in response. "You know what...?" she tried to think as she intended to pace but failed miserably. So she settled for placing her hands on her hips, "I- you know we need ground rules, if we are ever to survive until midnight..."

"Uh huh..." William nodded, trying not to laugh seeing Buffy come up with "ground rules".

"First there are to be no touching of any kind!" She warned, "you are to stay away from me as far as this-"she raised her wrist, "thing, would allow."

"How about if you're the one that gets too close?" He asked head tilted in amusement.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, "that will not happen." She said even though it totally contradicts to what had just happened.

"Whatever you say, pet."

"You better wipe that smile off your face, mister." She threatened him. "And secondly, _don't_ call me _any_ of your stupid pet names! Do you hear me?" William just nodded his head in response as Buffy continued on as he stifled a laugh.

Surprisingly Buffy was able to come up with 10, maybe not so wise but nonetheless 10 "ground rules". "And lastly no unnecessary conversations of _any_ kind..." she told him with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Did you get all that?" she said to him more than asked but nonetheless he nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed and he remained in the dresser chair as silence fell on them.

After about two minutes of total and utter silence, "So what were you doing here with, Red?" Buffy looked at him with narrowed eyes as if saying 'haven't you just heard what I said.' William gave out a sigh, "Look, p- Buffy," he caught himself but Buffy noticed it and gave him a stern look anyway, _'what is wrong with her today!'_ "You might as well talk to me, we're gonna be here for a very long time." But she just turned away from him as much as she could seemingly find much interest with the patterns on Willow's blanket.

"Fine, you're not gonna talk..." he shrugged and started to get up, Buffy looked up at him oddly. "I'm gonna go and watch TV..." he started walking dragging a very reluctant Buffy behind him.

They have been sitting on the couch for the last hour or so, Buffy really didn't care as to what time it already was. While William was beside her watching another rerun of Passions she just sat there bored. He had made himself more than at home as he raided Willow's fridge and helped himself so some popcorn and a couple of cans of soda. As he laughed at something on screen he darted a look Buffy's way and offered her some of the popcorn but she just turned away from him and he just shrugged in response.

She had been acting that way towards him for the whole duration of the night and William had thrown in the towel, Buffy was being extra difficult today and he didn't really know why, or maybe he did but he doubt that would be it. So he simply gave up blaming it on "that time of the month." As he turned back to the screen and saw it just turned in for a commercial break he noticed that his seatmate kept on tossing and turning and just seemed never to get comfortable. "Are you okay?" he asked her and she just nodded her head as she squirmed in her seat, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again.

"Yeah..." she told him but seemingly not quite sure, "I just need..." she trailed off but William wasn't convinced as he waited for her to continue, "I need to- I need to use the..." she blushed pink as she pointed in the general direction of the rooms.

"What?" he prompted.

"I need to... use the littlegirlsroom" she said so fast that William almost wasn't able to catch it. He laughed inwardly as he nodded his head and he bit his lip trying not to laugh out loud. How can this girl be so tough one moment and so embarrassed the next. "Don't laugh at me!" she turned on him eyes squinting with a spear of anger. "It's not my fault, when nature calls, nature calls."

"Alright, pet. You win," he said as he stood up from the couch, but Buffy didn't seem to move. "What?"

Buffy opened and closed her mouth a couple of times unable to say what she wanted. "How?" she dangled the metal bracelet.

William cocked a brow at her not being able to connect the dots until finally it daunted on to him as he just nodded his head. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"We can just keep the door shut, that's all. Come on." He pulled at the cuffs that bind them, but Buffy remained seated. "You wanna wet your pants?" she shook her head '_duh'_. "Then let's go."

As soon as they reached the bathroom Buffy just stood by the door not making a move. They had decided to use the common bathroom rather than the one with the bath inside Willow's room since here the toilet was nearer to the door meaning that William was to be able to stay outside as Buffy did her business. "Go on then" William gestured for her to go inside.

Buffy reluctantly entered as she shut the door almost squishing William's wrist in the process. As she prepared to sit she peeked out into the small crack on the door. "Don't peek!" she warned him.

"Yeah..." was his reply though it not like it's nothing he haven't seen before but... so he waited there by the door facing the other direction his wrist were already hurting with the distance Buffy was pulling him through but he didn't complain. "So, why were you here with Red?"

Buffy answered as she stood up and placed her pants back on, "Why do you keep on asking that?" she pressed the flush button and opened the faucet to wash her hands.

When she opened the door, William's head was rested on the frame staring back at her, "because you haven't answered the question yet."

"Why would you want to know?" she said with a hint of smile as she walked pass him and they went back in front of the television as the credits for Passion rolled and William turned off the TV.

"Nothing" he smiled at her, "just making conversation." Buffy just threw him a 'really?' look and he held up his hands as a sign of innocence. "So you gonna answer it or not...?"

Buffy smiled at him and said, "it was suppose to be our girl's night."

"You guys still do that?"

"Yes. You have a problem about that?" William just shrugged his shoulders in response. Actually tonight was suppose to be 'make Buffy feel good about breaking up with Spike' night but she didn't need to tell him that.

"So what do you do during "girl's night"?" he asked complete with air quotes.

"Just the usual, pretty much what you were suppose to do with Xander tonight. Until he dragged you here."

He gave out a small laugh "unless you girls were planning to get pissed drunk tonight I think it's not the same, pet." She already heard him use those "pet names" a couple of times but just let it pass so she might as let this one pass too. "You never know..." she answered him mysteriously.

"I really doubt that. You girls were probably gonna eat ice cream and talk about boys all night... isn't that right?" Buffy just gave him a blank expression as an answer. "I saw a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's back in the freezer... we don't want that to go to waste now do we?"

"What?" she looked at him wide-eyed, "you offering eating ice cream with me and talking about boys in place of Willow?"

William cocked his head from side to side, "as long as you promise to get pissed with me later," he told with one of his grins plastered on his face. "In place of Xander, of course."

"No way!" she shook her head violently. "But I will take you up on that ice cream..." she said as she got up from the couch and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Oh...Do you have Chunky Monkey by any chance?"

"Then he says 'No not my suit! Not my goddamn suit! It's a thousand bucks for crying out loud!'" Buffy couldn't help but dole out a laugh. It had been this way for the last couple of hours. They were both seated on the couch as William talked away about his trip to Chicago and some stories about his other out of the country getaways. "So how about you, what you've been up to here?"

"Umm..." Buffy gave her ice cream a few stabs in, "Nothing really... nothing interesting that is..." _'or nothing I plan on telling you'_.

"Hmm... really?" William mumbled something underneath his breath and of course Buffy asked what was it he said. "I said- never mind." But Buffy encourage him though she didn't know why, well she really shouldn't have. "Who's Scott?" was his half-whispered question.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" he told her, "was he the one with you last week at the Expresso Pump?" She looked grimly at him. "It may not be my place to ask but... is he the one?"

"The one?"

"The one you're seeing now...?"

Buffy didn't know how to answer that, "what's it to you?"

"Nothing really..." He looked up into the ceiling as if seeking for the words he might utter up there. "It's just that I've been thinking," Buffy uttered something along the lines of 'huh, he thinks?!' but he chose to dismiss it as he continued on, "Why did she broke it off with me..." he paused then went in for the dramatic effect. "It's because she's found somebody else..." He sent her a gesture saying to let him finish before she interrupts, "at least that's what I got from it."

"You're really something aren't you?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Coming up with these things to make it fit your way..."

"Am I now?" he asked her as he raised a brow. "Tell me then, why?" He dared her to prove him wrong. "It can't be just because I failed to tell you bout me going away cause that's bull and we both know that."

"Couldn't it just be that I got tired of you? That I wanted more and decided to move on?" he crocked his head to the side as if searching in her eyes if what she just said was true. But she was showing him no expression whatsoever. "You satisfied?" He shook his head no. "And why is that?"

"Because I know it's not true" he answered nonchalantly.

"My God! You _really_ are FULL of yourself!" Buffy exclaimed. "You know what we're not even suppose to be talking about this, what I do now is none of your business as what _you_ do is also none of my business."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he asked _'it can't be? She can't know? No!'_ he looked relaxed and cool on the outside but inside his stomach was doing cartwheels. But Buffy just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Buffy..." she told him in what can only be described at his bedroom voice "I know you still lo-"

"Don't!" she cut him off, "You can't possibly know what I feel!"

He just nodded his head, "right... But I do know what I feel and I-"before he could say the word Buffy shot him a deadly look, "still do, probably always will."

But Buffy just responded with a shake of her head and disbelief in her face. "Don't lie to me..." she whispered to the point where William almost didn't hear her.

"Why would I lie to you?"

Buffy swallowed the lump on her throat, "I know..."

"Know what?" he tried to sound innocent as if he didn't have a single clue but he knew that's impossible with the ad on the newspaper the whole bloody world probably knew.

"You're engaged..."

"Now, where did you hear that stupid idea?" William tried to be dismissive about the facts but he was just buying time, time that was coming straight at him.

"Stop lying..." Buffy was exhausted she didn't have the energy to argue with him. She didn't even know why she was trying so hard to tell him it doesn't really matter anyway. "I read it on the paper..."

"Don't be silly, luv... You don't get a copy of the paper remember?"

"Do you really want me to show you?"

William just nodded his head, "okay..." he accepted defeat, he was knew he was busted, there was no backing out now he didn't even know how to start explaining he didn't know what he was suppose to say if she _even_ listened to him. "Look I-"

"What can you possibly say to make things better? Huh?" she finally let her eyes meet his which were not filled with tears that didn't want to fall. "There no possible excuse or explanation for what you did or what are going to do. So don't you dare question me about my decisions because I don't have a say in yours... not anymore."

"Buffy-"Before he could finish the doors burst open, Willow and Xander behind the door giggling and holding on to four cups of coffee.

"Hey you guys!" Willow entered her apartment, which seemed to have gotten more silent than she can ever remember. "Finally got that coffee we were all crazing about." She waved the styrofoam tray containing for cups of Starbucks.

Buffy breathed in deep, wiping some of the fallen tears, and tried to compose herself as William looked at her with pleading eyes wanting her to understand him, listen to him anything really. "Can you take this off Xander?" he pulled at the metal bracelet.

"Yeah..." he walked over to them as he looked at Willow as if saying _'what the hell happened here?'_ but she just answered her with a shrug of her shoulders. As soon as the cuffs her off, Buffy rose from the sofa not saying a word to anyone and retreated into Willow's room.

"Okay...? What happened here?" Xander looked at William asking for an answer but he just stood and went out the door also not saying a word.

"At least they didn't kill each other... coffee?"

_to be continued... _

A/N: Reviews please it will get better... trust me... ï


	33. Chapter 31 Capture her heart or somethin...

**Chapter 31 Capture her heart... or something** (part one) 

It has been three months since... well a lot has happened three months ago, he was in love then it all broke into hell. He thought he could get the girl of his dreams back but that was over with too. Now here he was standing into front of the mirror in the bounds of one of the churches in Los Angeles fixing his bow tie; which apparently picked this day of all the days to not tie itself. As he continued to struggle with the black piece of cloth, he was startled by a sudden knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, man..." Oz came in wearing a black and white suit. He had surprisingly dyed his hair a jet black this time, something normal for once. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay..." he answered as he continued to fidget with the cloth. Finally giving up, "Bloody hell!" he threw it onto the floor and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Having the jitters, huh?" Oz said casually as he stooped down and grabbed the bow tie then he stood behind William and tied it perfectly into place. "There, perfect."

"Where's Xander?" he asked as he placed his suit on.

"He's out there somewhere, probably talking with the guest or something." He nodded his head in response still staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Look, man..." Oz started as he sat in one of the couches in the room. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" he asked nonchalantly as he sat beside him.

"About this!" he gestured with his hand. That was probably the first time William ever saw him have a real expression on his face. "This whole charade. Xander asked me to talk some sense into you. Bachelor life is so much better, are you sure you want this?"

"Good question." That was what he had been asking himself these past few months. Was this really what he wanted? Would he really happy with this decision? Will he someday look back and regret the whole thing? But after all that was said and done he still came to the same conclusion there was nothing he could do. He just shrugged his shoulders, "I agreed to it."

Oz nodded his head, there was nothing he could do now, he tried it didn't work as planned. If this thing really wasn't meant to happen well... they needed a miracle and that miracle better befall upon them soon.

There was a knock at the door it was Xander. "Hey, you guys ready? Ceremony's about to start. The bridesmaids are lovely!" he said the last part with much enthusiasm.

The two men just gave each other a knowing look. "Yeah," William rose from his seat as they made their way out of the hall. Just as they neared the church proper William noticed that there was one door opened ajar, light was spilling in from the inside. He paused and asked Xander and Oz to walk right ahead of him promising he'll be right out.

As he neared he heard sounds, sounds of someone who seemed to be crying. As he pushed open the door he saw her, his bride standing in front of the full-length mirror dressed in a white chiffon gown. "You look lovely, pet..."

Hearing the familiar voice she turned back and looked as she tried to hide the evidence of her tears. "Hey, you don't look so bad yourself."

William just shrugged and smiled at her, "are you almost done? The ceremony's about to start." He told her as he picked up the veil on the chair and placed it on her head and sheltered her face with it, "beautiful." And she just smiled at him in response. "I'll be waiting for you outside, come out when you're ready..."

He was about to close the door, "Spike wait!" he looked back in and gave her a questioning look, "I don't think I can do this." She sat in the middle of the room her gown bunching up beside her as she did.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern as he sat sat down beside her. "Are you feeling sick, Dru? I can call for Eth-"he was about to get up and out the door but she stopped him.

"I'm not sick," she told him as she looked at him in the eye, "I thought I could do this, I thought I could pull it off but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me." He didn't know how to answer that so he just opted to stay silent and held on to her shoulders. "I thought it could be just like before, maybe if I tried harder, maybe if we spend enough time but it didn't work out," she tried to explain herself. William had been nice enough these past few months. He really was a true gentleman doing all the things a fiancée should do and being involved in the wedding preparations as if he really wanted to get married. But she knew the truth he was just being considerate. _"Your heart belongs to someone else,"_ she said the last part in a whisper. "You go on, you're free. The wedding's off."

William was still a bit disoriented with all the things he just heard, closing his eyes a bit to sort things out, "What about your da, he would-"

"I'll take care of him," Dru threw him a smile. "He his after all a_ daughter-whipped soddin' old man_ right?"

He grinned back at her saying more thanks than any word could possibly contain. "What do you say we tell the guest together, huh?" he offered his arm to her. "Though it would be a shame to let all those presents go to waste don't you think so?"

She gave him a warm smile, "I'll tell them, you go on ahead."

"I have no plans for today, pet. I was thinking it was gonna be my wedding, sort of cleared up my schedule for it."

"Haha," she laughed at him sarcastically. "I mean you should go and look for... Biffy, Buddy, Betty...?"

"Buffy," he supplied.

"Yeah... her."

"And tell her what exactly?" William asked her as he helped her up and she began changing into a much more comfortable outfit as if what just happened was suddenly blown by the wind. That was what Drusilla had always been sorrowful today then blissful the next.

"That you love her," she told him as if it was the most obvious answer. "Can you unzip me please?" she turned her back to him and he slowly zipped her out of her gown.

"It's not gonna be that easy... telling her I love her is not enough." Dru disappeared behind one of the curtains and began taking her clothes off as she muffled something. "What did you say, pet?"

She peeked her head out, "I said, it _is_ gonna be that easy, and it _is_ enough... believe me," she said as her head disappeared back into the curtain. _'Maybe'_ he thought. Maybe Dru was right; maybe it was enough. _'When did I start getting advice from women who always seemed to be on the edge of sanity'_ as if reading his mind. "I'm not crazy Spike, I know I'm right." He just smiled at that, one problem though he didn't know where to start looking. Then it dawned on to him, _'Oz!'_ his mind screamed as he started for the door. "By the way, Spike," Dru called as she opened the curtain now dressed in something a little less formal and the hell less ruffly. "If you're wondering.... Nothing happened that night."

"Thanks, pet." he looked back at her as he spirited out of the hall.

"I expect to get an invitation to your wedding!" Dru called out, "if you two do get a wedding." But he didn't hear anything cause he was already half way down the street.

_To be continued..._

_**A/N: Decided to cut this chapter into two too... why? Just for fun... hehe... story's about to end you guys get those reviews coming... please... ï **_


	34. Chapter 31 Capture her heart or somethin...

**Chapter 31 Capture her heart... or something**

A bus was speeding through the high way as it ran past the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. Sadness was clearly evident on Buffy's face as she was riding the bus from LA, she perfectly knew what today was and that's the same reason why she was leaving LA.. There was nothing else left for her there anymore. After months of struggling with her and Willow's business, she finally decided to throw in the towel; there was really no hope for it going anywhere. With their business down there was really no reason for her to stay in LA thus she was taking the bus back to Sunnydale.

The vehicle came to a stop as the each passenger boarded off. Buffy slowly made her way down the steps as she got a taxi to bring her home. She really didn't know what she was doing here, she had nothing planned or anything. She thought of maybe going back to school. With Dawn's scholarship there was nothing stopping her from pursuing a better education.

As she opened the door to her house and called for her mom, as she expected no one was home. Joyce was probably still at the gallery and Dawn was probably still hanging out with her friends. It was almost six but she could have gone out to a movie, it was Friday night after all. She mused the time when she was the out and in a party during Friday nights.

After hauling her things up to her room and leaving a note on the refrigerator for her mom and Dawn stating that she had come home and was gonna be taking the SUV out. She grabbed her purse and hopped up on the car and drove.

She passed along the streets of Sunnydale, passing the park where there were kids playing around the jungle gym and an old couple cuddled under the tree. She looked away and tried to clear her mind.

She never knew how to drive before but in the duration of the past three months Scott was able to teach her. _'Scott'_ she thought. Well... big surprise they didn't work it out. It's not because he wasn't a nice guy. He was nicer than any woman could possibly be with it was just that he lacked something, something she couldn't seem to put her finger on. Plus there was another problem... he wasn't sure of his gender, as it turned out he was gay. They haven't officially broken up but it was sort of a given after he came out of the closet. It was sort of funny actually, for once a guy didn't cheat on her or leave her but turned out gay! As she turned back and looked at the couple sitting down on the park bench, _'they're probably taking their grandchildren in to play.' _She knew that Scott didn't exactly leave her then why does she feel like it is.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Johnson." Dawn called as she walked up the porch and to the back of the house. As she entered the kitchen she saw that there was a note on the fridge.

_Mom, _

_I'm back! Just took the SUV for a drive. Don't wait up!_

_Buffy._

_PS: Dawn, I'm not here to ruin you life. _

Before Dawn could contemplate what she had read the door bell rang. Making her way into the hallway she opened the door to see... "Spike?"

As soon as he had the information he wanted. William jumped right into his car and made his mark all over the road possibly going over the speed limit but he didn't care. He suddenly had this rush of determination where he just had to find her talk to her, even if he had no idea what to tell her once he actually catches up with her.

Oz had told him that Buffy was on her way back to Sunnydale; at least that was the information he had heard from Willow. The redhead got a scholarship to some university in the north. She finally had the courage to stand up to her mother. She didn't want to be a medical student, not really and this scholarship offered her a full education as long as she kept her grades up so she took it right away. That's why Buffy left LA according to Oz because according to her she really didn't have any reason to stay there.

Learning that Buffy was back in Sunnydale, the first thing that popped into his mind about Buffy's whereabouts was that she would return home. That was the most expected thing for her to do so here he was in their front door ringing the door bell.

"Hey, bit?" William greeted her. She threw her arms around him as if they were life long friends who had lost contact through the years.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as soon as they parted ways.

"I was kinda looking for your sis? Is she home?"

"Oh... You're looking for Buffy..." Dawn had a disappointed look on her face. "She left this note," she held up the piece of paper, "said she went out for a drive... do you wanna come in and wait maybe?"

"Did you just say she went out for a _drive_?"

"Yeah, says so right here... I'm sure she'll be back."

William raised an eyebrow, something until now Dawn still found super hot. She knew it was wrong this was her _sister's_ boyfriend after all but a little crush never hurt anyone right? "Have you seen your big sis drive, bit?"

"Oh yeah, best you hurry." Before William could burst back into his car, Dawn called for him and he looked back. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do," was his simple answer.

Dawn smiled, "Take care of her, okay? Now go and find her! Capture her heart or something! Is that what cool people say nowadays? Or did that sounded funny?"

"Capture her heart? Bit, I think you're reading too much romance novels," he teased and yet added, "...but that made a lot of sense. Thanks, pet." He offered her a smile, _'now where the hell am I gonna look for her?'_

_To be continued..._


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue 

She didn't know how she ended up here but somehow she did. Buffy was looking over the town of Sunnydale, it was sure a spectacular sight. The lights of the establishments were illuminated. From here it looked liked the small town was a mini Las Vegas or she could be just imagining it. The first time she went here was on the night of her birthday. _He_ had brought her here, remembering just that wiped the smile off her face, _'why am I even here?'_ Just as she was about ready to leave and get back home. She reached over to the other side of the car to close the window knocking her purse onto the floor and spilling all it's contents in the process. _'Damn!'_ she cursed herself as she picked up her things.

One of her things was knocked to the farther end of the car floor so she had to get out and walk to the other side to reach it. She opened the passenger door and reached beneath the dashboard to retrieve the item. She hauled it over in front of her face and she couldn't help but let a tear fall.

She was holding a silver locket, _the_ silver locket _he_ had given her that day that he brought her here. She clutched it in her hand as she walked over to the near bench and sat looking out onto the sight in front of her eyes. Clasping the jewel near her heart more tears fell.

He had been everywhere! Every single place he could think of that she would be. He even checked allies and bars but she was no where in sight. He didn't know where he was gonna look next. He just kept on driving, following where his instinct took him. The longer he couldn't find her, the more anxious he got about her safety. He hasn't actually seen Buffy drive before but from the stories he heard she can't be that bad.

William was now passing the road a little bit off Sunnydale, he didn't know why he even drove here, Buffy would never go here. Just as soon as he was ready to turn back he saw a glimpse of blonde hair and then an SUV just beside the bench where the woman sat. Following his gut he pulled the car over and got off stalking over to the cliff end.

She now had the locket around her neck, she knew it was just a reminder something that would stop her from moving on but she didn't care. She had almost forgotten of it shoving it under her bed as soon as... she didn't really want to think about that. She had opened it and found the picture of the two of them on their first date, if one can call it a date. It was like love at first sight for her and maybe it was for him too. And as they say the faster you fall the faster you stay falling. She didn't know why she wanted to stay here but she did.

Suddenly she heard ruffled sounds and footsteps approaching, her heart was pounding hard. Is it a mugger that saw it as a good opportunity to come and rob a helpless girl who was alone beside a cliff bawling her eyes out? But before she could decide on what her next move was gonna be the figure was standing right in front of her.

"Hey...!" it asked. She looked up wiping on her tear-streaked cheeks hoping for the worst.

"Hey..." she answered when she saw who it was. "You look nice," she mindlessly commented.

William just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I need your help..." he sat on the spot beside her.

"On what?" she asked avoiding his eyes and staring out into the town below.

"You see I was your client back in LA."

She cut him off, "Oh, you don't like your match? Well I can't help you there. See we sort of closed..."

"No. That's not the problem," he answered. "Actually I think-no, I'm_ sure_ I found the perfect one." Then there was silence as neither of them spoke only the ruffle of the tress could be heard. "So, I was wondering if you could help me get her back?"

Buffy was feeling very much confused and curious on where this thing was going. "Why? Where did she go?"

"That's not it either... you see I have been a real jerk and-"

She cut him off yet again, "Maybe if you describe her, it might be easier for me to remember."

"Well..." William breathed in deep still looking straight onto the direction of Buffy. "She's blonde, petite..._gorgeous,_ with the biggest heart I have ever known. So understanding and patient... a generous sister and a loving daughter. She was probably the best person I have ever met... probably ever will... and she loves lilies."

Again silence befell them. "What would you tell her if you find her?" she asked still looking out into the night refusing to look straight at him.

"I'll tell her that I'm sorry and that I had been a fool. That I really missed her and that... that I love her." He leaned down trying to catch her eye. Maybe if she saw him say it she'd make herself believe it. "That I never should have run away, I should have fought for her... _us_ and that I made a big mistake and hope that it's not too late..."

"I don't think you are..." she said as their eyes finally met for the first time as she bestowed him a warm smile which he returned gratefully. And then they awkwardly looked away from each other for a good minute or so.

"Lilies, huh?"

"Yeah, white ones. She loved them."

"I don't think she'll be that hard to find..."

"Yeah?" he asked as he inched towards her.

"Yeah. I already know where she is."

The End

**_A/N: At last after almost a year it's finally done. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the support to all you guys who never forget to leave feedback it really does help a lot though I wished there were more hehe! A big final shout-out to violettatoo for being ever so helpful throughout the duration of the story, you're the best! Lastly... keep on living the Spuffy Spirit! Till next time Chao!_**


End file.
